Naruto's Life
by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko
Summary: With the Kyuubi sealed inside of her, Naruto takes on the life of a Kunoichi.  Making friends, making enemies, and a destiny that has been predicted for hundreds of years, join Naruto as she makes her way into the world.  Look out everyone, here she comes!  Fem!Strong!Smart!Naruto, Good!Sasuke, Council bashing!  Fem!NaruX?  Vote for who Naruto should be paired with!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of Naruto.**

**Naruto: So what's this story gonna be about?**

**You'll see...**

**Sakura: And why is it rated M?**

**Gor content, cursing, mature realationships...**

**Jiraiya: Yeah!**

**But it's just gonna be mentioned.**

**Jiraiya: Awww...**

**Shut it, pervy sage.**

**On with the story!**

**0ooooooooooooo0**

12 YEARS AGO

The 4th Hokage was running through the trees, as quickly as he could. He finally made it to the cave, where the 3rd Hokage was. He set everything up, creating a sealing circle, and finally placed the bundle that had been in his arms in the centre of the circle. The 3rd looked at the 4th.

"Are you sure about this, Minato-kun? The jutsu you plan to use... It will kill you, you know. She will never know you, and if she learns what you did, she might hate you." he asked. The 4th nodded, and placed a kiss on the infant's, that had been in the bundle, forehead. He then looked at the 4th.

"Make sure to take care of her. I just hope that they see her as a heroine, not a monster..." he whispered, and took off into the night. He appeared before the 9 Tailed, the demon named Kyubi. As he summoned the Chief Toad, he sealed the fox into the infant in that circle, at the cost of his life. The 3rd looked at the infant.

"Naruto Uzumaki... You will live a harsh life, but I will be here for you, little girl..." he whispered, and took the crying infant into his arms.

"I will take you in as my own granddaughter."

**0oooooooooooooo0**

PRESENT DAY

"Lady Naruto, get back here!" screamed the ninjas that were chasing the 12 year old girl in front of them. She smiled back at them.

"If you can't catch someone who's not even a Genin yet, you don't deserve to be called nin!" she cried, right before she was picked up. She turned her head to look at the one who had picked her up. It was Iruka-sensei. She smiled, and tried to squirm her way out of trouble. "Heh heh, ne, sensei? Mi-" she was cut off by Iruka's scolding her.

"You shouldn't be wandering around when you should be studying! You haven't passed the exams once in the whole 3 years you've been here, and now you think that you can skip out of class? What would the 3rd think?" he exclaimed. Naruto hid her face beneath her bangs at the mention of the 3rd. Ever since she was an infant, she had been raised by the 3rd Hokage after her parents died during the Kyubi attack 12 years ago. For some reason, no one wants to talk to her, much less be seen with her. For that reason, she moved out of the Hokage's quaters and into her own apartment, so that people would stop thinking that he was taking pity on her. She had never seen outside of the vilage, which is where she knew she was meant to be. On adventures, traveling around, not stuck in some dingy old classroom with students that were younger then her! She looked up at Iruka, tears clearly seen in her azure blue eyes. She glared at her sensei, who was taken back by the sudden change in her attitude. Normally she would just struggle and not pay attention to what he said, but this time was different. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"How would I know what that old man thinks? I haven't spoken to him since I moved out." she said, and disappeared. A log appeared in her place. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Substitution...? But how...?" he whispered, stunned by Naruto's determination. But what stunned him the most was Naruto's voice when she mentioned the 3rd Hokage, like something happened that she didn't want to remember...

He would have to talk to the 3rd about this.

**0ooooooooooooooo0**

"Lord Hokage, Iruka wishes to speak with you." said the Anbu, who was kneeling before the 3rd Hokage. 10 years of having Naruto running around the village didn't help him age at all. If anything, he looked older then he did 3 months ago. His hair was baldng in some parts, you could tell by the loose strands of hair everywhere in the room, and he had twice as many wrinkles as he did 3 months ago, which was when Naruto moved out. At least when she was living with him, she was held tightly under his influence, but now that she moved out, she was wild and untamable. It had caused the Hokage to age many years in a few short months.

"Send him in." he said. He was in no mood to dilly-dally, Naruto was still running around. Iruka walked in, and bowed to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, it is about Lady Naruto." he said. The village called Naruto Lady Naruto around the Hokage because she was considered a monster in the royalty, and everyone feared her powers. Well, everyone that knew about the 9 Tailed Fox insident 12 years ago. The 3rd sighed.

"I am afraid that she won't be tamed, no matter what we try. Please, continue." the 3rd said. Iruka nodded.

"Naruto was skipping class again today, and this time, when I caught her, she seemed to pay attention to what I was saying. When I was done, she looked like she was about to cry, and said she didn't know what you would think of her now, because she hasn't spoken to you since she moved out. Then, the extremely shocking part, was that she used a perfect substitution jutsu and replaced herself with a log, escaping. I think that what she has been learning the past 3 years has been good for her, it's showing her exactly what she needs to do in order to become a ninja." Iruka said. The Hokage's eyes widened when Iruka mention a jutsu. Naruto never bothered learning jutsus before, so why now? What was so different now?

"What worries me is that Naruto is taking things too seriously, and that she is going to be hurt in the near future. Many of the people in this village fear and hate her because of what's inside of her, and that they only respect her because they fear my wrath if they don't. I think she's decided to stop hiding behind me, and to start living for herself. That would explain why she is so determined to learn these jutsus now, or maybe she knew them the entire time but was putting on an act for us, so that she could act like that little infant that she was when I took her in. I know that she never wanted to change, that she wanted to remain that little girl that's defenceless and has the person playing the role of her grandfather to protect her. I know for a fact that when she moved out 3 months ago, it was because she heard gossip between 2 exseptionally cruel women who hated her because she lived with me. That gossip she hear was that I only took her in out of pity. I understand Naruto, and I understood her parents as well. She is the lost child, noot knowing where to go. I knew that would happen, and that is why I took her in." the Hokage said. Iruka's eyes widened. The 3rd Hokage really did understand Naurto, but who were her parents? Obviously they must have been incredible nin if the Hokage understood them well. But why did people hate Naruto? Did they fear that she would turn against the village?

"I understand now. She..." Iruka paused, tears stinging his eyes. "She is like me." The 3rd Hokage nodded at Iruka's decision, and Iruka stood up.

"Go, and get Naruto back into class." he said. Iruka nodded, and wiped away the tears that stung his eyes.

"I'll go find her. Most llikely, she'll be at..."

**0oooooooooooooooo0**

"Aw, sensei, how did you find me?" Naruto whined, struggling with the ropes that tied her together. She was sitting in front of the class, facing Iruka. He smiled at her.

"You're predictable, Naruto-chan. If you're upset, or happy, or angry, or hungry, or even when you aren't hungry, you're at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. You need some variety." he said. Naruto pouted, and it took all Iruka had not to squeeze the life out of the little girl and say she was too adorable. He settled for a faint blush that could barely be detected by these kids. She was just too adorable!

"But Ichiraku Ramen is the best ramen in all of Konoha... Do you expect me to go with any less?" she asked him. Iruka shook his head.

"I meant there is more to life then ramen, you know..." he said, and turned back to the class. "Since Naruto-chan has finally decided to grace us with her presence- it's useless to use a jutsu when you can't use hand signs, Naruto-chan -we'll be going over the jutsu we were learning today, the clone jutsu. Naruto, pay attention. This is the jutsu that you always fail at." he said. Naruto pouted again, and narrowed her eyes. Iruka used the jutsu, and suddenly there were 2 of him. "Tihs jutsu is useful for tricking enemies into trying to figure out which is you. Or, in other words, distracting them." Iruka said in his sensei voice. Many people 'oohed' and 'aawed', but most were silent. This was nothing new to Naruto, she knew how to do it, her chakra just refused to let her do this one jutsu. Something in the back of her mind told her that it's too simple, and that she needs to learn an advanced version of it in order to have it work. That was why she couldn't do it. She knew that it wasn't meant for her.

"But sensei, how am I supposed to do something that isn't meant for me?" Naruto asked suddenly. Iruka froze. "I mean, all the other jutsus are harder then that one, and I can pull them off easily. But this one is too simple, and something keeps telling me not to do it. Is it wrong for me to listen to the part of me that's been right all along?" she asked. Iruka looked at her, eys wide with fear. It was talking to her, telling her what to do? It practically had her in the palm of it's hand.

"I see... Then you just ignore it and do it, because you want to pass, right?" he asked. Naruto nodded, and smiled at him.

"That makes sense, sensei! Thanks!" she said. Iruka smiled sadly at her. If only she knew what that part of her was, she would never listen to it.

The bell rang.

"Alright everyone, remember, exams are tomorrow!"

**0oooooooooooooooooo0**

"You mean that the plan isss ready?"

"Yes, m'lord, she will be in our hands shortly."

**0ooooooooooooooooo0**

THE NEXT DAY

"...and finally, Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto stood up to go and take the exam, ignoring the people whispering behind her back.

"Did you hear? She failed twice already!"

"I doubt that she's gonna pass this time."

"My sisters were talking about her, apparently she's a monster!"

"No way!"

"That would explain why she loves ramen so much, it replaces the blood that she whould be drinking!"

It was always the same. When they announced her name for her to take the exam, people would always start whispering about her. She learned to ignore it, but it still hurt, knowing that they all hated her. Naruto entered the exam room, and saw that Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei were standing there. She smiled at them, and passed all the jutsus. Finally, it was time for the final jutsu, the one that mattered the most to her. The clone jutsu.

_'Don't do it._' the part of her, the one with the creepy voice, said. _'We will learn a stronger version of this jutsu soon, you must fail though...'_ She listened to it. In order for her to become Hokage, she must first master every strong jutsu that she can!

"Clone Jutsu!" she exclaimed, and used the jutsu. The clone that turned up was a pale clone that lumped on the floor, who's eyes were Xs. Iruka sighed.

"I'm afraid you fail again, Naruto-chan." he said. Naruto's eyes watered, and her bangs covered her eyes again. Her hands clamped into fists.

'It may hurt, but he fruit of our labor will pay off soon...' the voice whispered to her before fading. Mizuki-sensei spoke up.

"You know, Iruka-san, she did summon up a clone..." Naruto's eyes widened with hope at what he said. Then Iruka-sensei went and crushed her hopes again.

"All the other students were able to make living, breathing, and talking clones. Naruto-chan's is less the worthy of passing. I'm afraid we must fail her, or else every other student that failed will want a second chance." he said. Naruto looked at Iruka-sensei.

"How many others failed, sensei?" she asked. Iruka's eyes widened at her question. He looked down.

"2 others, Naruto-chan. Although they couldn't perform any of the other jutsus, they mana-" he was cut off by Naruto screaming at him.

"Then why can't I pass? You know for a fact that I can't do this jutsu for my life, and I would never use it in the first place! Why is it so important for me to be able to use this jutsu when I know there are more powerful jutsus out there, waiting for me?" she screamed at him. Iruka stood up, and started screaming back at her.

"I'm not letting you pass because you aren't worthy of becoming a ninja! You slack off, skip class, and you don't even bother practicing! Why should you be allowed to pass when others like you fail without question? Youre' being a brat, Naruto! I don't understand why the Hokage sticks up for you, you monster!" he screamed at Naruto before he thought about what he was saying. Naruto's eyes widened at what he was saying, and the tears started streaking down her face before anything else. Iruka's eyes widened. According to the 3rd Hokage, the last time she cried was when she saw her father for the last time, which was the day she was born. For her to start crying now, it meant that he must have crushed her.

"I hate you." she whispered. Iruka's eyes widened. Did she just say what she thought she said? "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU, IRUKA-SENSEI!" she screamed at him, tears running down her face like waterfalls. Irauka's eyes widened to the point where he couldn't open them anymore. She really... hated him? Naruto took off running, out the door, and into the hall. She was caught by the Hokage, who had come to congratulate the people who had passed. She looked at the Hokage, and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his cloaks. The 3rd looked at Iruka, who ran out of the room after Naruto. He looked at Iruka, his eyes filled with sadness, and he shook his head at him.

"Let's go, Naru-chan." he said to Naruto. Naruto held up her arms, wanting to be carried. He picked her up like she weighed nothing, and she wrapped her legs around his torso, her arms around his neck. She was still crying into his shoulder. He looked at Iruka, and said one thing that struck everyone in this room like they had been sliced by a sword. "I'm disappointed in you, Iruka-san. You knew, for a fact, that Naru-chan meant more to this village then anything else. You knew that she was like a granddaughter to me, and yet you go and make her cry like this. Like I said before, she hasn't cried since the day that she was born. For you to make her cry like this is quite an achievement, Iruka-san. Do you feel proud now?" he said coldy, and walked off with Naruto. Iruka fell to his knees, and stared in wonder at how one girl could change that kind man into an ice cold warrior. It was a wonder that no one would be able to explain.

A shadow flickered from the exam room, and disappeared back into the room.

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

The 3rd looked at Naruto where she was sleeping on the futon. She had fallen asleep crying, you could tell by the red streaks that ran down her cheeks. Her blond pigtails were spread out messily, one of them covering most of her face. Her skin was tanned, and she had strange whisker scars on her cheeks. She was wearing a black tank top, an orange shrug, and orange capris with black ninja sandals. She had a single black band around her one wrist, which had a tooth from a bear that the 3rd Hokage killed to protect the little girl. The 3rd smiled warmly at the memory, and ran his hand through Naruto's hair as she slept, recalling that one memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was running through the forest, completely lost. The 3rd had decided to follow her, because that girl ran into trouble wherever she went. She was 5 years old at the time, and she was wearing a cute black dress with orange pocka dots on it. The 3rd had never figured out why she liked the colours black and orange so much, it was a conundrum to the 3rd. He darted from tree to tree as Naruto ran, looking around as she went. She bumped into something brown and furry, and recoiled from it, stepping back an landing on her butt with an 'oomf!' She looked up at what she bumped into, and it turned out to be a bear. The bear stood on it's hind legs, glaring down at Naruto. Her little, sky blue eyes widened, and she screamed out, running from the bear. Unfortunately, the bear had decided to play chase. She ran as quickly as she could, and said the one thing that brought the 3rd into action._

_"Ojii-sama, save me!" she cried out. The 3rd felt the need to help the poor girl, and threw off his Hokage robes, revealing his ninja gear underneath. He jumped in front of the bear, and Naruto stopped and turned around. "Ojii-sama!" she cried out, relieved that someone was here to save her. The 3rd looked at her, and her hair was in a single ponytail today, her faint fringe brushing against her forehead. The 3rd felt strength coming from just looking at the way she looked at him, like he was a hero. He grabbed the bear, and flipped it over his shoulder. The bear got up again, and swiped at the 3rd. The 3rd did some hand signs, and held his fingers up to his lips._

_"Phoenix Fireball Jutsu!" he exclaimed, and shot fire balls at the bear. It roared, and tried to get rid of the fire that was burning it. The 3rd took this opportunity to grab his kunai, and ran up to the bear. He stabbed it in the forehead, and landed right before Naruto on one knee. The bear fell behind him, and as the 3rd opened his eyes, he saw that Naruto had collected his Hokage robes. He put them back on, and picked up Naruto. He whistled, and 3 Anbu came up before him._

_"What is it, Lord Hokage?" the one in the front, with the wolf mask, asked. The 3rd looked at him, and indicated to the bear behind him._

_"Take it, and have a rug made out of his pelt." he said. Naruto nudged his shoulder, and the 3rd looked at her._

_"Ojii-sama, can I have a bracelet made from a tooth from the mean old bear?" she asked. The Hokage smiled at her, and kissed her forehead._

_"Of course, but what for?" he asked. Naruto smiled brightly at the 3rd._

_"So that I can remember this for ever and ever!" she said brightly. The 3rd laughed at his granddaughter, and nodded at her._

_"Now, let's go home." he said to her. Naruto nodded, and they left the woods._

_FLASHBACK END_

To think, she still wore that bracelet from all the way back then. The 3rd smiled again, and patted Naruto's head one more time before he went to do some more paper work. He closed the door, and let Naruto sleep some more. He walked away and into his office, as quietly as he could.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Naruto woke up at sunset. She rubbed her eyes, and recognized that she was in her room at the Hokage's place. She smiled, and got up. That old geezer really loved her, he even tried to spoil her. But Naruto knew that he wasn't really her grandfather, she knew that from the start. And yet, she loved him like he was her grandfather. He was the first person to care about her, even though no one else in the village loved her or even cared for her. Whenever they saw her, they would back away and try to keep their children away as well. She never had any friends, and as a result, when she got into school she tried to make everyone laugh so that they would like her. But that was all in vain. Another year has passed, and she still hasn't passed the exams to let her become a Genin ninja. She pulled her shirt up, and looked at the scar that was on her stomach. It had hurt when she had carved it into her skin, but it had been worth it. Once she showed it to the one person who was like her, they had become best friends for life. They still wrote letters to each other, and they still laughed about things that Naruto would do. The scar was on her lower belly, right above her left hip. It was kanji for the word love, like her friend had scarred onto him by his father. It made her feel like they were right next to each other, even though they were miles apart.

Naruto put her shirt back down, and walked out of her room. She walked down to the Hokage's office, and opened the door without knocking. She hated how she was short for her age, she was only as tall as the other kid in this place, the grandson of the Hokage. Konoamaru. And he was 9, for crying out loud! She always was teased, every year, by the kids because she was shorter then the rest. She oened the door, and smiled at the Hokage, who was siting behind his desk, working on paperwork. He siled over at her.

"Naru-chan, what brings you here?" he asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me today. I owe alot to you, and I think that by staying here I can get it down faster. And I wanted to let you know I'm going out for a walk." she said, smiling at her grandfather figure. The Hokage nodded at her.

"Of course. You wouldn't want to stay cooped up for the entire day, even if you were sleeping. Go ahead, but don't be too late now." he said. Naruto nodded, and closed the door. She smiled as she ran out of the Hokage's place, and went straight to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. She walked in, and the old man smiled at her.

"Long day, Naruto-chan?" he asked, setting a bowl of ramen before her. She smiled at him, and nodded.

"You know if I come in late that it was a long day, jii-san." she said simply, and started slurping the food as quickly as she could. Once she was finished, she put the bowl down, and got out her wallet. The old man widened his eyes.

"Only one bowl? Did something happen to you today, Naruto-chan? Usually you have at least 5 bowls." he said. Naruto smiled at him, but the smile was sad.

"I sorta got into an argument with someone close to me, and our relationship, the tiny one we had as sensei and student, crumbled." she said. The old man looked shocked at her.

"Not Iruka-sensei?" he whispered. Naruto nodded, and the old man nodded back.

"In that case, your food is on the house. I know how close you were to Iruka-sensei, you were practically his daughter. If you say that your relationship crumbled, then it must have shattered." he said. Naruto looked down at her lap.

"You're tellin' me." she muttered. The old man nodded, and Naruto was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto-san, what are you doing here? I would have thought that the Hokage would have kept you inside all day." said the one sensei that Naruto wasn't mad at, which was Mizuki-sensei. Naruto looked at him, and something seemed a little off. There was a look of confusion in his eyes, but also a look of hope. What was the hope there for?

"Please, Ojii-sama knows that he can't keep me locked up for more the 5 hours at a time. Why do you think I keep skipping class?" she asked, leaning against the counter. The old man shooed her off of the counter, and she scowled. Mizuki raised a single eyebrow.

"Ojii-sama? Don't tell me you're calling the Hokage by that name again." he asked. Naruto blushed and looked away from Mizuki-sensei.

"It slipped out." she muttered. Mizuki laughed, and Naruto looked up at him.

"Come on, I wanna talk to you about something." he said, and held out his hand. Naruto considered it for a moment, and then took it.

**0oooooooooooooooooo0**

"So, Mizuki-sensei, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked her sensei. Mizuki put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's about why Iruka-san is so tough on you." he said. Naruto groaned and turned away.

"Not this again. I'm told every year, after he fails me, by so many different people, that he's tough on me bacause he cares. I don't give a shit if he cares anymore! He can just go die in a hole for being so heartless." she said. Mizuki understood exactly what Naruto was saying. _'Iruka-sensei called me a monster, and that hurt me too much. I don't want to talk about it.'_

"You see, Iruka-san is alot like you." he started. Naruto looked at him over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Mizuki chuckled.

"Well, he grew up without parents too. He lost his parents around the age you were when you started taking the exams to become a ninja. After that, he just started bacoming the class clown, trying to keep himself from crying all the time because he missed his parents so much. He even failed the exam a few times, just like you." he said. Naruto rolled her eyes.

"And this has to do with being tough on me how?" she asked in a bored voice. Mizuki laughed at the girl's attitude.

"Well, he doesn't want you to see things the way he did. That's why he called you a monster, because you were being selfish when he was thinking you were lucky. The 3rd never took him in like he took you in, and that resulted in a slight pang of jealousy. He didn't really mean it, you know." Mizuki explained. Naruto turned back towards him.

"So , how do I pass the exam? I think it's official that I can't do the Clone Jutsu for my life." she said. Mizuki smiled at her.

"Well, there is another way..."

**0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Iruka was awoken by someone banging on his door.

"IRUKA! IRUKA, OPEN UP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" screamed Mizuki, who was the person banging on his door. He grumbled about stupid people, and got up to answer the door. He opened it to see Mizuki in his full ninja gear.

"What is it, I'm tired after today." Iruka said, rubbing his eyes.

"Naruto's stole the Hokage's Scroll!" Mizuki cried out. Iruka froze, his one eyes that didn't have his hand on it widened. If Naruto got caught with that scroll, without returning it, then that could mean...

Death.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Naruto opened the scroll, and took a look at the first jutsu.

"Aw man, Shadow Clone Jutsu! But I can't even do the Clone Jutsu!" she whined, holdig her hand to her forehead.

'_This is the Jutsu I was telling you about. Don't worry, just keep trying...'_ said the creepy voice that always was right. Naruto nodded, and looked up at the stars.

"I sure hope Ojii-sama read the note..."

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

"This is an outrage!"

"I knew we couldn't trust her!"

"We need to get that scroll back!"

Iruka was looking at all the other ninja who were waiting for the Hokage speak. They were all in his office, all here because Naruto stole that scroll. The 3rd opened his eyes, his pipe leting off a thin trail of smoke.

"We must find Naru-chan, and when you do find her, bring her back to me!" he said, crumbling a piece of paper in his hands.

_'Naru-chan... I understand why, now. Please don't do anything rash...'_

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Iruka ran through the forest, sensing Naruot's chakra. He got up behind her as she rerolled the scroll, and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked up at him.

"Iruka-sensei! I did it! I mastered a technique!" she said, so proud of ehrself. Iruka was confused. What was she proud of, that she stole the scroll?

"What do you mean, Naruto-chan?" he asked, letting Naruto down.

"Mizuki-sensei explained it to me! All I needed was to master a technique from this scroll, and I would pass the exams, right? I can become a ninja now!" she exclaimed. Iruka's eyes widened. Mizuki...? "He even showed me this nifty hiding place to train! Look, isn't it cool?" she asked, spinning around, while holding the scroll. What she was talking about was a run down barn covered in ivy, surrounded by trees in it's own little grove. It was quite beautiful, but that wasn't important right now. Iruka knelt down before Naruto, and grasped her firmly on the shoulders.

"You mean to tell me Mizuki showed you all this, and told you to steal the scroll?" he asked. Naruto blinked.

"I didn't steal it. I left a note to Ojii-sama telling him I was borrowing it because of what Mizuki-sensei told me about the other way to pass the exams. Isn't that okay then? If Ojii-sama knows about it?" she asked. Iruka's eyes widened, and he realized what was going on. Why the Hokage had the paper in his hand. Why he seemed so furious.

"Naruto-chan, Mizuki lied to you. He is using you!" he said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What he said is true!" said a voice from behind him. Both Iruka and Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki, with 2 giant shurikan tied to his back, in full ninja gear. "I did use you, but not as much as that old man you call '_Ojii-sama_' is!" Mizuki called out to Naruto, mimicking her voice when saying her nickname for the Hokage.

"When did you get here, Mizuki?" Iruka asked. Mizuki grinned at him.

"Just in time for you to say that I'm using poor, little monstrous Naruto." he said to his comrade, and turned to Naruto. "Haven't you ever wondered why everyone is scared of you, why everyone hates you? Haven't you wanted to know the secret that has been hidden from you for 12 years, from the old man no less?" he asked. Naruto narrowed her eyes at Mizuki.

"What secret?" she asked. Iruka stared, shocked at Mizuki.

"Don't say it, Mizuki! It's forbidden!" he screamed. Mizuki grinned like this was all part of the best game of his life. Naruto looked at Mizuki, confusion etched on her face.

"Tell me! What secret?" Naruto demanded. Mizuki nodded, and spoke.

"You know how 12 years ago, when the 9 Tailed Fox attacked the village? Do you know how they stopped it?" Mizuki asked. Naruto shook her head. Mizuki grinned. "They sealed it within a newborn baby. You. You're a monster, Naruto Uzumaki! You have a demon in you! That's why everyone's scared of you! You practically killed half this village, including Iruka-san's own parents!" Naruto's eyes widened in horror, tears reaching her eyes. "The 4th Hokage sealed the demon in you, and the 3rd Hokage ordered that no one speak of the demon sealed in you! You're precious '_Ojii-sama_' was hiding this from you since the day you were born!" he screamed. Naruto looked at him.

"No..." she whispered. "No... No! Ojii-sama loves me! I'm his adoptive granddaughter! Stop lying to me!" she screamed at him. Iruka's eyes widened as more tears spilled down her face. She didn't want to doubt him. She wanted to know that her grandfather loved her. "Otou-san loves me too!" she screamed. Iruka and Mizuki became confused. Otou-san? Someone actually adopted her, and that man was a child of the 3rd Hokage? She actually was the adopted granddaughter of the 3rd?

"And now, I'll get rid of the monster that has plagued our village for 12 years!" Mizuki screamed, and flung one of his giant shurikan at Naurot. She slipped while trying to escape, falling on her back. She saw the shurikan coming at her, and she closed her eyes, preparing for the impact.

The impact that never came.

Naruto peeked out, and saw that Iruka had taken the blow, and the shurikan was sticking out of his back. Naruto's eyes widened larger then Iruka thought was possible, her eyes were almost entirely white. Iruka smiled sadly at Naruto.

"The 9 Tails may have killed my parents, but I never blamed it..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"My okaa-san and otou-san are fighting!" a mini Iruka screamed, while being dragged away from the battle between the 9 Tails and the Leaf Nin._

_**'After my parents died, I became the class clown, trying to fill in that empty void that they left...'**_

_A mini Iruka was falling into the stream during class, and the rest of the class was laughing at him._

_"You're so funny, Iruka-kun!"_

_'**I failed test after test, and finally the 3rd spoke to me.'**_

_"I know that you're upset about your parent's death. They were noble ninja, and they died like true warriors, in battle. I think that you need to learn that things are more precious then you could think, Iruka." said the 3rd, who was holding a bundle in his arms. Iruka was kneeling before him._

_"But Lord Hokage, it isn't fair! No one else lost their parents, and they pretend to understand me! It isn't fair!" mini Iruka complained to the Hokage. The bundle in the Hokage's arms whined, a little pure sound. The Hokage shushed Iruka, and bounced the bundle in his arms. It giggled, and the Hokage held out the bundle to Iruka. He took it, and it turned out to be a little blond baby with bright blue eyes._

_"This is Naruto Uzumaki. She was born the day of the attack. Her mother died giving birth, and her father died fighting. She will never meet them, and I know that her life will be hard. No one cares for an orphan, especially an infant like Naruto. And yet, why does she smile?" the Hokage asked. Iruka juggled Naruto in his arms, and she giggled, reaching out to grab his face._

_'**You brought me out of that, Naruto-chan. You were the light in my darkness.'**_

_"Nii-tan!" she exclaimed. Iruka's and the Hokage's eyes widened, for those were her first words. Iruka smiled at Naruto, and kissed her forehead._

_"Because she knows that these times will pass." he whispered, and let Naruto grab his finger. She tried biting it, and Iruka laughed. "I'll be your Onii-chan from now on, Naruto-chan." he whispered._

**_'That's why...'_**

_FLASHBACK END_

"That's why I'm gonna protect you to the end!" he said. Naruto was crying, and she wiped the tears that were running down her face.

"Thank you, Nii-tan..." she whispered. Iruka smiled at her again.

"Run." he whispered to her. She looked up at him. "Run, Naruto-chan. It's the only chance that you'll live."

"Hey, what're you 2 talking about there?" Mizuki asked. Iruka looked over his shoulder at Mizuki.

"NOW!" Iruka screamed. Naruto got up, scroll on back, and ran off. Mizuki growled.

"Looks like we're gonna play a game of cat and mouse. This'll be..." he grinned like a Chesire cat. "...fun..." and he took off.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Naruto was running through the trees, and Mizuki caught up to her. She turned around.

"You ain't gonna catch me!" she exclaimed, and stuck her tongue out at Mizuki. He growled, and sent his second shurikan at her. It hit her right shoulder, and she fell down. As Mizuki followed her, she transformed into Iruka, and the scroll transformed into a log.

"She's a monster. Why do you protect her?" Mizuki asked him. Unknown to either men, Naruto was leaning against the tree that Iruka was also leaning against, listening to every word that they were saying. "There's no point in it. The others will hunt her down soon enough, and you'll be dubbed a traitor."

"Monsters crave blood and flesh without second thought, they desire to kill. That may be the 9 Tails..." Naruto's face fell at Iruka's words. He really did think she was a monster. "But that's not Naruto-chan." he said boldly. Naruto perked up. He was on her side, after all!

"What do you mean? It's obvious that the 9 Tails controls her." Mizuki said.

'_LIES!'_ screamed the 9 Tails, which was the creepy voice in her mind. '_I like you. You're stronger then my last host, you have a stronger heart.'_

_'I'll take that as a complement.'_ Naruto said to it. It chuckled.

'_Oh, that is a complement, alright._' it whispered before it faded again.

"Naruto-chan is kind, and forgiving. She loves everything, and what she doesn't understand she asks about. Monsters would leave what they didn't understand the way it was, and then ignore it. She does not crave blood, she only desires to protect the people close to her, and even the people she's not so close to. She is a ninja at heart, not a monster. The 9 Tails may control her in the future, but that would only be to protect Naruto-chan. She is not a monster, no matter what you believe." Iruka said, defending Naruto. Naruto's eyes watered, ans what she heard next would have killed her if she had not reacted in time.

"Then I'll just have to kill you first. It'll be easy to cover your death, I could say that you were helping her steal the scroll. She's probably outside of the village border, which means that she's a traitor to our people. You helped her escape. It is my duty then, to kill you." Mizuki said, and brought out a kunai. Naruto growled, and jumped out her hiding place, kicking Mizuki in the face. He fell back at least 5 feet, and looked at Naruto. She was looking at the ground, the scroll in her hand. Her bangs covered her face.

"If you EVER..." Naruto growled. "... touch MY sesei again..." she clenched her fist. "...I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed, and flung the scroll behind her to Iruka. He caught it, and Naruto did a strange hand sign that Iruka and Mizuki had never seen before.

"What're you gonna do to me then, little monster?" Mizuki sneered at her. Naruto glared at him, and said the words that would put both men in awe.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she screamed. There was a poof that surrounded the entire grove that they were standing in, and when it cleared, there were at least 100 of the messy, beaten, and angry Narutos everywhere, even standing on the tree branches. Mizuki looked around in horor, while Iruka looked at the Narutos in awe.

'_That's an extremely advanced jutsu! She learned it all by herself? Perhaps she was right, that she was meant to learn this jutsu only, not the clone jutsu..._' he thought, proud of his imoutou. The Narutos growled, and lunged for Mizuki at the same time, not allowing him to speak. They beat him over and over, and when they all disappeared, there was a bloody and beaten Mizuki lying on the ground, and a messy and tired Naruto standing before him.

"How... could a runt... like that monster... beat me?" Mizuki asked himself before he fell unconsious. Naruto turned to Iruka, and smiled at him, before collapsing. Iruka shot up, and ran over to her.

"Naruto-chan!" he cried out, and caught her before she hit the ground. She smiled up at him, and asked a single question.

"Are you alright, nii-tan?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and cracking. A thin trail of blood ran down from her mouth, and Iruka's eyes widened at the amount of damage that she had taken by using up so much chakra. Did he teach her to know he limits?

Ah. Right. She skipped class that day. 3 years in a row.

"I am, thanks to you, Naruto-chan." he whispered back to her. She smiled warmly at him, and her eyes showed nothing but relief.

"Thank kami-sama, because if you weren't, I would have killed Mizuki-sensei." she whispered, and her eyes slowing started closing. She fell asleep in Iruka's arms, like she would do when she was a baby. Iruka smiled at her, and patted her head, running hi hands through her hair.

"You never change, Naruto-chan."

10 HOURS LATER

"Sensei, what was that surprise that you wanted to give me?" Naruto asked. She had finally woken up, and was as hyper as ever. The sun was starting to rise. Iruka smiled at Naruto. Even though he smiled, he felt a little down. Naruto had stopped calling him Nii-tan like she had earlier that night and stuck to sensei.

"Close your eyes, Naruto-chan. Then you can get your surprise." he said to her. Naruto grumbled about something, yet closed her eyes like she had been told. Iruka put something on her forehead, and patted her cheek.

"Can I open them now, sensei?" she asked. Iruka nodded, and then realized that she couldn't see him.

"Yes you can, Naruto-chan," he said to her. Naruto opened her eyes, and felt her forehead. Her eyes widened as she realized that Iruka had, in fact, given her his ninja headband.

"Sensei, what does this mean?" she asked. Iruka grinned at her, and cupped her face with his hands.

"Congratulations, Naruto-chan, you pass the ninja exams with flying colours." he said. Naruto's eyes widened, and she grinned at her sensei.

"YATTA!" she said, punching the air, and jumping into said air.

'_Told. You. So_' the 9 Tails told Naruto.

_'Shut it, Niny._' Naruto replied.

'_A nickname? Then I guess I'll call you Ichigo._' the 9 Tails said to her. Naruto mentally cocked her head to the side.

_'Doesn't that mean strawberry, Niny_?' she asked the demon. It chuckled, and the chuckle sent chills down Naruto's spine.

'_The way it is written means "One Who Protects". It perfectly suits you, little Ichigo._' it replied, and faded once again. '_Goodbye for now...'_

"Naruto-chan?" Iruka said. Naruto smiled at him.

"YOU', SENSEI!" she screamed, grabbed the scroll, and ran off in the direction of the town. Iruka stood there, dumbfounded, realized what she had said, and took off after her.

"I can't afford that much, Naruto-chan!"

**Good? Bad? So-so?**

**Naruto: I'M A FUCKIN' GIRL?**

**Yeah, so? The moment I started writing this the idea of a femNaruto came up, and I wrote it.**

**Sakura: As long as she doesn't screw around with Sasuke, I'm fine!**

**What is with you and DuckButt-san?**

**Sasuke: What's that supposed to mean, blondy?**

**Ino: What's wrong with being blond?**

**Naruto: Yeah, what's wrong with it?**

**Sasuke: Blonds are dumb.**

**Actually, I have an IQ of 134. Almost a genius IQ.**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Narto: Oooh, burn!**

**And Naruto has the IQ of 19. ;)**

**Naruto: Yeah, ... HEY!**

**Sasuke: You know, I can stand you, blondy-chan.**

**And I can stand you, emo-kun.**

**Sakura: WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEE~?**

**Both: Just no.**

**Sasuke: Wanna go get somethin to eat?**

**And insult a bunch of other characters in the meanwhile?**

**Sasuke: ... I like the way you think, blondy-chan.**

**Thank you. I like the way I think too. *goes to Ichiraku with Sasuke, leaving Naruto and Sakura tied up and gagged***

**Jiraiya: *sweatdrops* Alright then... Please review and tell Sakura Ichigo-chan what you think of the story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up, darlins!**

**Sakura: Sakura Ichigo owns nothing of Naruto.**

**Naruto: She just loves screwing with genders, making people seem like their not, and adores toruring people.**

**Sasuke: I like Blondy-chan. She makes everything more fun.**

**Sakura: What, you've capitalized her nickname now?**

**Emo-kun, hows it hangin?**

**Sasuke: Just fine, Blondy-chan.**

**Sasuke: :3**

**Naruto and Sakura: *gasp!***

**Sasuke: So, let Blondy-chan start the story!**

**Thanks, Emo-kun! And this chapter is NOTHING like the episode, just a head's up!**

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

Naruto was busy deciding her pose and make up for the picture on her ninja profile. She was just lying in bed, wondering what she should do for her photo. She remembered when she tried to go outragious with the make up and pose, the 3rd forced her to get another picture. She didn't want to get him angry again, so she was putting serious thought into this. She rolled over in ber, and noticed the scroll hanging on her wall. Part of it was covered by the drape beside it, the rest shown. Naruto perked up, looking at that scroll. She sat up, and cocked her head to the side. Suddenly, she knew what she was going to do for the pose and make up. She walked over to the vanity that she had, and applied a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and just enough blush that her cheeks had colour. She looked at herself in the mirror. Good. The emphasis was on her eyes, which was where she wanted it to be. The slight touch of blush was nie, though. It made it obvious that she was a girl, yet the lack of make up screamed out 'I'm not a girly-girl'. Naruto then let her hair down, and tested her pose in the mirror. Perfect. She then got dressed, putting on a black tank-top, her new orange jacket that the 3rd got her as a graduation gift, which she left unzipped, and her usual orange capris. She then put on her black sandals, and the last thing she put on was her headband. Shehad changed it, so it was still the same headguard, but the cloth holding it on her head was orange. She put it around her stomach, then took it off. She changed the cloth to black, and put it around her forehead. She smiled, and then went out to get her retake.

**0ooooooooooo0**

"Are you sure of this, girl?" the phtographer asked. Naruto nodded, and tried to keep a straight face for the camera.

"You have no idea what this represents of me, old man." she said. The photographer huffed, and took the picture. When it was down. Naruto stood up, and smiled at the man. "Thanks, old man!" she said, and flipped her hair before running off. The photographer sighed, and looked at the photo in his hand.

"In the very least, it's better then her last one." he said, and transported it to the Hokage for the file.

**0oooooooooooooo0**

The Hokage had, once again, called Naruto in for a meeting. Her hair was still down, and she had the slight make up that she had worn for the photo. The 3rd sighed, and showed Naruto the photo. It showed Naruto, with the wind blowing slightly so her hair was blown out behind her, her eye smiling, her mouth in a straight line. The only thing was, her other eyes was being slightly covered by her hand, so the light coming off of it seemed to be like the sky in a dark cave. The Hokage looked at Naruto.

"This is better then the last photo, but what is this supposed to mean about you?" he asked. Naruto sighed, and started on her explaination.

"The whole thing of the little make up and the hair down is to prove that I am truly a kunoichi, and that I shouldn't be taken lightly. The straight face shows that I know when to be serious about something and do my job the way it's supposed to be done, and the smiling eyes shows that I love to have fun in the meantime. As for the covered eye, it shows that I have something dark inside of me that I don't want anyone to see. I must admit, with the hair blowing slightly to the left in that photo, and strands of it on my face, it looks much better then I had envisioned it. As for he headband, it shows that I am a proud Leaf Ninja. Is that so hard to understand?" Naruto asked the 3rd. The 3rd looked at the photo, and then sighed. She was right. It looked like she would take her assignments seriously, which the 3rd knew she would. When it comes to protecting or even just watching, Naruto takes everything seriously in order to carry out the mission as was planned. She was strong, stronger then many of the other young kunoichi that made it through the exams. She would definately become a great ninja. Possibly as great as...

"I see. You may leave if you want to, Naru-chan." the Hokage said. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his other grandchild, Konohamaru peaking through the doorway. And yet he wasn't staring at himself, but Konohamaru was staring at Naruto. Naruto smiled, and cocked her head to the side.

"Hai, Ojii-sama!" she said in a cute voice. Then Konohamaru burst in.

**0ooooooooooooooooooo0**

WITH KONOHAMARU

Konohamaru knew, for a fact, that his grandfather was having a discussion with his cousin. He couldn't stand his cousin, mainly because she set all the standards. She was polite to all the Jounins when she wasn't playing pranks, she would play pranks on the Genin that had them training even harder then ever, and she was hated by everyone that she looked at. he was the exact opposite of himself. He was rude to the people that were less then the title of Hokage, he never cared about anyone else's training, and he was loved by everyone. There was no way that he could beat her records, she had failed the ninja exam 3 times in a row before she finally passed in the 3 years that she took the exam. What was so special about her, anyways? Why did his uncle adopt her? It wasn't fair, he decided long ago, that she was the favourite of the Hokage when she had moved out 3 months ago, and stayed here occasionally. It was the greatest insult, he decided, to have a street rat like her living here. There was no way that he would stand for it any longer. He would defeat his cousin, and prove to his grandfather that he was better then her. Konohamaru peaked through the door, just in time to see Naruto say in that sickly cute voice of her's "Hai, Ojii-sama!" this was the last straw. Koohamaru broke through the door, and charged for Naruto.

"Died, nee-chan!" he screamed. Naruto looked at him. Rage filled Konohamaru's body when he saw that she had the Hiden Leaf Headband on. He deserved that, dammit, not a street rat like her! He pulled his hand into a fist, pulled his arm back, and punched at her...

Hitting empty air.

Konohamaru's eyes widened as he looked around, and saw Naruto balancing on one hand, on the table at the back of the room. He growled, and pulled out 5 kunai. He sent them straight at her, and when they wre about to hit her, she flipped over everyone of them. She then grabbed a kunai from out of her own pouch, flipped onto Konohamaru, pinned him, and held the kunai to his throat. Konohamaru's eyes widened when he saw the dead look in Naruto's eyes. It was like she was following instructions, not doing what she felt was right. Life filled her eyes again, and she got up, twirled the kunai around her finger, and shoved it back in her pouch. There was a clapping noise, and Konohamaru twisted to see that his grandfather was clapping at Naruto's victory and his loss. His eyes slightly watered at his next words.

"Naru-chan, yuo definately will be an excellent kunoichi. You did what you could to defeat someone who attacked you, even if it was your younger cousin. Congratulations, I am proud to have you as a granddaughter." the 3rd turned to Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, you were fighting with rage and that set you off track. You must learn to not let your mind go in battle, and you must remain calm. Yuo still have a long ways to go." he stated. Konohamaru got up, and walked out towards the door, his long scarf dragging on the floor behind him. He ran out when they couldn't see him, tears flying off of his face.

'Stupid nee-chan... If only she were dead, then I wouldn't have to deal with this pressure anymore!' Konohamaru bumped into a person, and fell on his butt. He looked up at who it was. The man had red eyes and black hair that was messy. The man smiled at Konohamaru.

"You want someone dead, don't you?" he asked. Konohamaru nodded. The man held out his hand. "Let's talk."

Konohamaru thought about it for a moment, then took his hand, and let him take him over to a quiet grove to talk.

**0oooooooooooooooooo0**

WITH THE HOKAGE

"Ojii-sama, are you sure you weren't too harsh on him?" Naruto asked, looking at the door that her younger cousin walked out of. the 3rd sighed, his pipe now in his mouth.

"I'm sure that he took it harder then I said it. He hates you because people see you as you, nothing else. They only see him as my grandson. He hates that pressure, and because they only see you as the street rat that I and my son took in, they put all the pressure of being a great man's grandchild on him. That's why he hates you. If you were to have been born as my grandchild, then maybe no one would hate you..." he trailed off, blocking his thoughts rom Naruto's father. Naruto nodded at his explaination. She then looked at him.

"Should I go train?" she asked. The 3rd nodded, and indicated to the doorway.

"That would be your best bet. If Konohamaru were to see your training, he might respect you a little more. But I highly doubt it. Although, I still say that you should go train. And by the way, you most definately won't be on your father's team. So, best you train and try to get as strong as you can in the next few days before you're put into your teams." he said. Naruto nodded, and bowed to the 3rd before leaving. The 3rd sighed. She was so polite, why couldn't people just see her for herself, and not the monster that lays sleeping within her? It was cruel. Konohamaru, although he didn't think it, was the lucky one of his grandchildren. He, at least, was seen as a person among the people of this village.

Although, there was that one boy all those years ago... What did Naruto call him again? Ga-kun?

If only he were to return, then Naruto would be truly happy.

**0oooooooooooo0**

WITH NARUTO

She was sitting in a grove. Unsurprisingly, there were about 100 groves in this village. It was almost impossible to find them all. Naruto herself had managed to map out at least 60 of them in her time in this village. When everyone ignores you, you have to do something. Naruto set up at least 15 targets, all in difficult spots. One was even behind a boulder. She grabbed at least 20 kunai, and jumped into the air, flipping while she was at it. She turned, and hit all the targets. She landed, and checked the target behind the boulder. A kunai sat in it, right on the edge. Naruto widened her eyes, and grinned. After 3 years of practicing, she had finally done it! Someone started clapping. Naruto turned to see a man, who couldn't be any onlder then 25, standing at the opposite side of the grove. He had messy black hair and bright red eyes. Naruto could practically feel the malice coming frmo his aura.

_'Stay on your toes, little Ichigo. He is not one to take lightly, that man...'_ the 9 Tails whispered to her before fading. Naruto glared at the man.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. The man chuckled.

"I saw what you just did. For some girl to be able to do that like you did, it truly is incredible." he said, and walked to Naruto. She felt like she was frozen. Then man grinned at her, and when he reached her, he pinned her hands above her head and against the boulder. "I'm quite impressed that a pretty girl like you is a kunoichi. Usually they're all brutes, but you're different." he whispered, tracing circles on her waist. Naruto, who finally gained control of her feet, kicked the man where it hurst and started running.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. The man recovered quickly, and grabbed her like she was nothing. He threw her over his shoulder, and grabbed her ass.

"I was payed to make you wish you were dead. I guess that I could work with it like this. After all, you picked a grove where it's in the middle of the forest, and no one will be able to find us." he whispered in her ear, and gagged her. He then used a jutsu to have the grass pin her down like it was made of metal. He started removing her clothing, and tears escaped from Naruto's eyes. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. When she was naked, the man removed his clothing, and grinned at her.

_'Niney..._' she whispered to the fox before it happened.

'_I'll take over..._' it whispered back. Naruto lost consiousness as the demon took over her.

**0ooooooooooo0**

When Naruto woke up from the 9 Tails taking control of her, she was fully dressed and a panting man was on the ground before her, beaten as well. Some sort of liquid was dripping from her mouth. She wiped it, and saw it was white. Milk perhaps? She decided to ignore it, and as she was about to walked away, the man caught her ankle and grinned at her.

"I never knew that demons could give such amazing blowjobs..." he whispered. Naruto cocked her head to the side.

"What's a blowjob?" she asked. The man grinned, and shook his head.

"Something you'll learn later in life..." he panted, and let go of her ankle. Naruto pulled out a water bottle and washed her face, and her hands were sticky as well. She also washed her mouth out, there was a disgusting taste in there. What had happened while the fox took over? Didn't matter, according to what she knew of rape victims, they would feel sore inbetween their legs, and inbetween her legs felt just fine. Obviously the fox made some sort of deal with the man, and he didn't rape her. Oh well, at least she got to keep her virginity. Anything else that happened was well worth it.

"Naru-chan! where had you been?" the Hokage asked. Konohamaru was with him, and he glared at his cousin. Naruto smiled brightly at the Hokage.

"Training. And by the way, you may want to up the law in the village. I was almost raped." Naruto said. The Hokage's eyes widened, and everyone that was with him, including Konohamaru, looked at her with wide eyes. The 3rd looked like he could kill someone.

"What... How did you get away?" he asked. Naruto looked him in the eyes.

"With my dark side." she said simply. Everyone that understood looked at her like she announced that she was pregnant. Well, except Konohamaru. He was horrified that the deal, where the man said that he would convince Naruto from being a ninja, went like that. He gulped, and glared at the ground when his grandfather grew angry and shouted orders.

"Find this man, quickly! He will be executed right away!" he shouted. The Jounins stared at the Hokage, in shock. They had never seen the Hokage this enraged.

"B-But, Lord Hokage..." started the one Jounin, who had bright blue hair and a bandange covering his right eye. He cowered under the glare of the Hokage.

"But what, exactly?" the Hokage said, enraged. The Jounin gulped and held his hands by is head, in a surrendering pose.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. The Hokage nodded, and then placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Tell me what this man looks like." he said, and took Naruto inside. Konohamaru knew what he was thinking.

That if there was a mastermind behind this, that he would pay even more then the actual pedophile would.

That was what scared him the most.

**0oooooooooooooooooo0**

'_Neh, Niney..._' Naruto asked said fox. The fox looked at her from the jailbars that it was hidden behind.

_'What is it, Ichigo?_' it asked her. Naruto was within the deepest tranches of her mind, and was speeking with the 9 Tailed Fox itself.

_'What happened, with the rapist today?_' she asked. The fox looked at her, slight sadness in it's eyes. Naruto, who was watching it, thought it was strange. Sadness didn't seem to be an emotion that the fox would know.

_'First, I beat the man off of you using my chakra. I dressed you, and then deprieved the man of information. Then, I made a deal with him. I would give him a blowjob should he not rape you. Allow me to explain, I already know that you don't know what a blowjob is..._' as the fox explained, Naruto's face paled, and when the fox explained what that white stuff actually was, she threw up what little food she had managed to eat. A paw, that seemed like an actual fox paw, stroked her hand. Naruto looked to see a little fox, a bright red one with crimson eyes looking at her. It was adorable, and Naruto picked it up and hugged it to her chest. _'That is my gift to you, for I am sorry that I made your body do such a thing..._' the fox said. Naruto looked at it. It was being uncharacteristic, being so sad and kind.

_'What's wrong? Why do you care for me so much? According to the past, you're munipulating, and you kill without second thought. So why are you so different to me?'_ she asked it. The fox looked her in the eyes.

_'I should tell you the story of the Tailed Demons...'_

_FLASHBACK_

_Kyuubi was but a young pup when this happened. She was created by the Uzumaki family, a long line of people that could host the demons without harm to their body. This caused a strong trust between the clan and the demons, and as a result the demons would listen to the Uzimaki clan. But there was one demon, the 10 Tailed Demon, that refused to help the humans. It hated all things that had to do with humans, except for one. That one was named Kiyomiko Uzamaki. She was the 10 Tail's guardian, the one that would take care of it. There was a great war between the different nations, and the Fire nation managed to stop it all using the 10 Tails and Kiyomiko. But the Otokage of the Light Nation hated Kiyomiko, for she could control the most powerful being there was. He killed her, and as a result the 10 Tailed Demon went mad. Now, Kyubi was far to young to remember what the 10 Tails looked like, but all she could remember that was important was the fear that she lived with, and the hatred that she bred for the 10 Tails. She, along with the other 8 demons, formed a plan to seal the 10 Tails within the moon. She brought the plan to the humans, but all but a single girl would sneer it off. The girl's name was Naruka Uzamaki, and she was the next head of the Uzamaki family. She had long blond hair that was held back in a braid, and she bre a orange kimono that was cut off just below her knees so that she could run properly. She had azure blue eyes that sparkled constantly, and tanned skin that seemed to glow with health. She listened to Kyubi's plan, and nodded with enthusiasm. She went to the current Kazoku no atama of the time, and told him her plan. He questioned as to her loyalty to the monsters that couldn't be controled. A single answer fell from her lips._

_"Watashi wa chichi, sorera o shinjite iru." she said. The Kazoku no atama sighed, and nodded._

_"Saki ni iku, Naruka. Anata wa watashi no shukufuku o motte iru." he replied. Naruka smiled at this, and brought Kyubi into her chest._

_"Yatta!" she cried, and grinned at he fox. Kyubi smiled back at her, the plan would work._

_'We needed the Sage of Six Paths, though...'_

_"Naze anata wa on'nanoko ni, ika no korera no akuma to watashi ni kuru nodesu ka?" the Sage asked. "Watashi wa watashi no 2-nin no musuko to isogashii koto miataranai Matawa, osoraku anata wa sono uchi no hitotsu to kekkon shitai?" the Sage laughed at his own joke. The sons frowned at it, for the girl was truly a beauty. She wore a long, white kimono with sakura floating upon it._

_"Watashi wa anata no tasuke, kenmeina kenjin o motomeru yo ni natta. , 10-Bi akuma wa getsumen ni fuin sa rete iru hitsuyo ga arimasu,-sa mo nai to, don'na toki demo sore wa dai konran o reak yotei kudasai! Shien suru yo ni totemo shinsetsu ni naru baai ni nomi,-su sen wa, korosa reru, to anata wa sore o tomeru koto ga dekimasu!" Naruak cried, kneeling before the Sage. Kyubi and the others followed her lead, and bowed as best as they could. The Sage smiled at her._

_"Watashi wa zankokuna hito, josei de wa nai ne, mata watashi wa hijona ichi-nindesu. Anata ga shitte iru hitsuyo ga arimasuga, watashi wa sore ga watashi ga saigo kamo shirenai koto, , otetsudai o itashimasu. Watashi no chikara wa kodaideari, soshite watashi ga shinu hitsuyo ga aru baai, sharuru wa watashi no musuko no 2 no ma ni sore o keisho dare? Sono desicion o kakunin shi, watashi ga o tetsudai o itashimasu." the Sage said. Kyubi slightly growled, and one of the men picked her up from the back of her neck._

_"Ne, kore wa koko ni aru subete no sorera no mottomo tsuyoi soto,desu ka. Kanojo wa shikashi, koinu wa nani mo nai!" he said. The other brother chuckled, and grabbed the 3 Tailed Turtle and played with him in the air. All the demons were still young, so they were weak._

_"Kono 1tsu wa awaredesu! Kare wa kamedesu! Kare wa nani songai o ataeru kano-sei mo?" the second son said. Naruka growled at the men's show of cruelt, and turned to the Sage._

_"Watashi wa kesshin shita shimashita!" she said. The Sage looked at her, impressed and doubtful, while the brothers looked at her like she was insane. "Anata no musuko no dochira mo, anata ga motte iru chikara o motsu yo ni mada jubun ni kenmeidesu. Dochira mo anata no chikara o ataeru! Kawari ni,-juu ni sore o ataeru, to karera wa sore o obiyakasu aku no sekai o nakushi, tan'itsu no tasuku de kakin sa remasu, to doyo ni, sore o gado shite!" she exclaimed. Everyone except the Sage himself looked at Naruka like she was insane. The Sage, on the other hand, clapped for Naruka._

_"Anata wa, on'nanoko shite toshi o koeru kenmeidesu. Anata wa sorera no meither wa sore o motsubekidearu yo ni, watashi no musuko no ryoho ga mada watashi no furupawa ni ataishinai koto ga wakarimasu. Watashi wa ishi no naka de watashi no pawa no nokori o suru tsumori, , sono uchi no 1tsuga watashi no tsuma to watashi wa pawa o uketoru koto de goi toyuu nazo o kaishite ishi o mitsukeruto naru koto ga, anata no ketsudan ga haruka ni sugurete ita. Watashi wa anata ni doi suru, to watashi wa 10-bi akuma o fuin o otetsudai shimasu!" the Sage said, and spread his arms out wide. Naruka smiled, relieved, at the Sage._

_"Hontoni?" she asked. The sage nodded. Naruka then hugged the Sage._

_"Seji-sama, arigato!" she exclaimed. The Sage chuckled and wrapped his arms around Naruka, returning the hug. The sons stared at their father, dumbfounded by his original decision. How could he have been planning to give neither his powerthis entire time? It made no sense._

_The older son, named Iriko Uchiha, was angry that his father agreed to stop the beast. So what if the beast destroyed all that was in it's path? That would mean the one that it had bowed down to, Kiyomiko, was truly the strongest human ever, even stronger thenhis father! He had wanted to control the beast, dammit!_

_The younger son, by the name of Kyuseishu Senju, was angry that his father decided that he wasn't wise enough to receive his power, but accepted it with open arms. He wanted the beast to be stopped as well, and he stepped forwards towards the people who were embracing._

_"Watashi wa chichi, otetsudai shimasu! Watashi wa zankoku ni naruto watashi wa anata no chikara ni ataishinaite iru toyuu kotonanode, onegai dekiru koto o shitte iru... Watashi wa anata o tasukeru tame ni dekiru yo ni!" he said, determination seering through his body. Kyubi smiled at this son. He had a good heart, and that would lead him to many places. Naruka must have noticed this, because she turned to the Sage._

_"Kono musuko wa, kare ga machigatte nani o suru ka shitte iru, soshite sono tame ni kare wa sonogo, ototo no ho ga kenmeidesu. Kare wa hontoni so sono tame ni, kare wa kare no kyodai ga kare o taosu koto ga dekinai jubun'nanode, jibun no chikara no wazukana bitto o jushin suru hitsuyo ga aru, shien shitai to kangaete imasu." she said. Iriko was fuming. This woman had no right to say who power went to! Power was born, power was made! He, as the elder son, deserved the power! His rage for Naruka was building by the minute. The Sage nodded, and placed his hand on his son's forehead._

_"Watashi no musuko, anata no nani ka o uketoru." he said, and a brigh blue flow went from the Sage to the son. The soon could feel the power growing in him, settling in his core. He opened his eyes and looked at his father._

_"Arigato, otou-sama." he said. The Sage smiled at his son._

_"Wareware wa shite inai ka, haiboku sa seru tame ni akuma o motte iru?"_

_'As it came due time for the battle, we prepared. The Sage gave us slight power, enough that each of us could fight. The Sage had decided something, that Naruka, who was wiser then she appeared, should receive most of his power. The rest he would split between the Nations, and he would teach one clan his special technique, the Rinnegan. His elder son grew angrier and angrier with each passing day, that his father had to lock him up for the battle so he would not interfere with the outcome of the battle...'_

_It was the day of the battle, and Naruka, the Sage of Six Paths, and the 9 demons were standing before the 10 Tailed Demon. The 10 Tails sniffed Naruka, and a sad look appeared in it's eyes._

_"Anata no yona kusai... Kiyomiko..." it whispered. Naruka's eyes watered, and she started the demon in the eyes._

_"Kanojo wa watashi no imotodatta." she said simply, and drew her blade. It was a simple katana, enfused with chakra and with powers that would destroy a person or bring a person back to life. It was the last thing her Kiyomiko had given to her, and she kept it near her. It was dear to her._

_"Ima sore ga akirakadearu." the Demon said, and swiped at Naruka. She jumped over the paw, and jumped onto it's arm. She ran up it, and dodged each attack that the 10 Tails would send at her. She got to the head, and winked, disappearing with a poof. The 10 Tails widened it's eyes. "Nani...?" it cried, and was struck by Naruka on the back of it's head, leaving a giant gash. She landed on the ground, and flipped over the 10 Tails' next attack._

_"Kon!" she screamed. The 10 Tails turn it's head, but failed to see that the Sage of Six Paths was on his head._

_"Hi,-sui, daichi,-fu, denki! Watashi no komando nishitagatte, kono shishi o hakai suru!" the Sage commanded. All 5 different chakra types struck the demon, and it was almost dead._

_"Seji-sama!" Naruka cried, and the Sage started sealing the beast within himself. Naruka was about to step forwards, when she froze. She slowly looked down, and saw a katana sticking through her stomach. She slowly turned her head, and saw that the elder brother was standing behind her, grinning. His grey eyes turned black, and then turned red, with different black shapes within them. The Sharringan._

_"Dai ni wa, mesu inu." he said, and slid the katana out of her body. She turned as she fell, so that she faced him. She glared at him, and said one thing that would destroy his mind later in life, something that could crush him._

_"Anata no musuko wa, shorai no sedai ni watashi ga korosa reru kano-sei ga arimasu. Watashi wa watashi no seishin no kyusoku o shimashou ? kesshite, watashi wa kore ga wasure rarete mimashou koto wa kesshite arimasen." she hissed, and she hit the ground the moment she finished her sentence. The 10 Tails, now sealed within the Sage, was trying to kill his host. The Sage, knowing he had no other choice, sealed the power of the 10 Tails into the other 9, deffering the power on the amount of tails they had, making Kyubi, the one who knew they had to seal the 10 Tails in the moon, the strongest. He then sealed the weakened Demon's body in the moon, and as he was dying, he wabbled over to Naruka, who was slowly dying. Kyubi ran to her side, and licked her cheek._

_"Shinu koto wa nai shite kudasai! Te kudasai!" the 9 Tails cried, tears streaming down her face. Humans say that demons, especially animal dmons, couldn't cry. That was a lie. They could laugh, cry, get angry, and get scared like any other human. Naruka took Kyubi's cheek in her hand, and she smiled at the demon._

_"Gomen, Kyu-chan... Gomen..." she whispered. Her breathing became jagged, and she looked at the Sage. It was obvious to him that she couldn't speak. But she didn't need to. Her eyes said everything._

_"Koko ni..." he said, and placed his hand on her forehead. He placed his remaining chakra, which was an exreme amount, into her. She thanked him with her eyes. "Watashi no musuko e no o yakusoku o mamoru..." he whispered before he collapsed, dead. Naruka looked at Kyubi, and smiled one more time. Kyubi understood what she meant. Don't cry, stay strong. I will return for you. Naruka closed her eyes, and was dead. Cherry blossoms fell onto her face, and Kyubi remembered the one name that she had been given, for her grace and her delicasy when she fought._

_"Sakura no dansa..."_

_FLASHBACK END_

_'And that is why, Ichigo, I care for you. You are, in fact, Naruka. You are her reincarnation.'_ she explained. Naruto was sitting crosslegged before the jail bars, and rubbing the fox's head as she listened to the story. She smiled at the 9 Tails.

_'I see. You aren't evil, you were doing your duty that was given to you.'_ she said. The 9 Tails nodded.

'_Exactly._' she replied. Naruto thought for a moment, before asking a question that was on her mind from the beginning.

_'So, what was the deal that you made with that man?_' she asked. Kyubi grinned at her.

_'That he would tell me what his orders were and who gave them to him.'_ she said. Naruto laughed. That was so her!

_'So, what were the orders, and who gave them?_' she asked. Kyubi's face fell.

_'The orders were to make you wish that you weren't a ninja... and your younger cousin gave them...'_ she whispered. Naruto's eyes widened, and she shooked her head violently.

'_No... Not Konohamaru...'_ she whispered. Kyubi looked at her sadly.

_'I'm so sorry, Ichigo... But it's the truth...'_ she whispered to her, and Naruto left her mind, taking the fox with her.

**0ooooooooooooooooo0**

Konohamaru could be found in many different places. When he's happy, you could find him tearing up different scrolls that were useless. When he was angry, you could find him stalking Naruto. When he was sad, you could find him in his room. When he was panicking, though, you could find him beside the giant waterfall that was just outside of the village, the one with the 2 giant statues of ninjas that Naruto never bothered to learn the name of.

So that's where Naruto checked.

And there he was, sitting on a rock near the edge of the water.

Naruto walked up next to him.

"I know about wha you ordered him to do." she said. Konohamaru looked at her with sad and ashamed eyes.

"I ordered him to scare you. I didn't think he would try to rape you..." he whispered. Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders, and spun him so he was looking her in the eyes.

"He said he would stop me from becoming a ninja. You should know by now that the only way you could stop me from taking on this legacy is to kill me, and he decided to try and kill me spirit instead of actually killing me. I'm proud, and hotheaded, and hardheaded. I know that. So, the only way to take away my spirit is to rape me, because insults and assault don't work on me. You would have figured all this out by now, but because of your hatred and jealousy, you were blinded." she said. Konohamaru looked down. "But I still love you, little cousin." This shook him up inside. Why did she care for him so much when he tried to hurt her so many times? "You made wrong decisions. We all do. The only way we can grow wiser is if we learn from our mistakes and live on with our heads held high. Why else would I be able to face each day with a smile, when everyone hates me and my pranks cause people to worry about me? Because I can learn. Because I can forgive. I even forgive the 9 Tailed Fox, who attacked the village and killed my parents on the day I was born. Not because I wasn't there, but because we learned from the mistake that happened. The nin are stronger then ever, and they are also wiser." Naruto said, giving her younger cousin words of wisdom from a not-so-wise person. But those words didn't feel like they were coming from Naruto. They felt like they were coming from a person that was older, a person that was stronger.

_'The Naruka in you is speaking...'_ the 9 Tails whispered to her before fading yet again. Konohamaru looked at Naruto, eyes filled with sadness.

"But, the hardest thing to do is not forgive others, but to forgive yourself." Naruto said, and stood up straight. She felt more sure of herself now, and knew that she shouldn't try to act cool. People who try to act cool always end up failing. "So practice, and you can learn to forgive yourself." she said cooly. Konohamaru, in his eagerness to follow in his older cousin's footsteps, jumped up too quickly, and right as the Hokage came, he fell into the water. Naruto shot her hand out to grab him, but missed, as he fell too quickly. Naruto's eyes widened with horror as Konohamaru was taken underwater. She removed her jacket and sandals, and dove in after him.

"KONO-KUN! NARU-CHAN!" the Hokage screamed. Almost every Jonin and Anbu cam right then, and saw Naruto dive into the water. The 3rd almost dove in after them, but was stopped by a man with white hair and one eye covered.

"Stop, Lord Hokage. If anyone can get your grandson out of that water, it would be her. Your granddaughter can hold her breath fpr a long time, I've watched her hold it for at least 5 minutes. She can save him..." Whta the man didn't add in was the _'I hope..._' that he thought. He looked at the water, as did everyone. With the bubbles from the waterfall, it wasn't clear enough for them to see what was going on down there.

"I just hope that they'll come out of this alright..." a woman with long black hair said. The Hokage nodded.

"As do I..."

**0oooooooooooooo0**

WITH NARUTO

As she swam through the bubbles, Naruto could feel herself being forced under the water. She tried to open her eyes, and as she went deeper, she could see more clearly. And then she saw her cousin.

He was at the bottom of the river, which was extremely deep. He was being pinned down there by his scarf, which was caught underneath of a rock. She swam to him, and lifted the rock as best she could. She focused on he gift, and the fox appeared next to her. With the fox's help, they moved the rock. She then brought the fox back and grabbed her cousin, who was out cold. She swan down the river until she could see sunlight clearly, and swam up. As she broke through the water, 3 pairs of strong arms grabbed her. 2 were men's, 1 was a woman's. Naruto gasped for air; how long had she been down there? She looked at those who helped her out. The first man had one eye covered by his headband, and his mouth and nose covered by a mask. He had white hair that seemed to defy gravity, and his eye that was visible was closed. Naruto then looked at her other rescuers. The woman was wearing a strange kimono that was made out of long roll of cloth, and a red long sleeved shirt underneath. She had long black hair, and warm brown eyes. She was wearing red lipstick, and seemed to be genuinly worried about Naruto. The final man was an Anbu officer, and as a result she couldn't see his face through the cat mask, but she could tell he was a man by the way he was dressed, and by his flat chest. Naruto looked over to where Konohamaru lay, who was just waking up. She sighed in relief and collapsed, unconsious.

"Hey, Naruto-chan!"

"Uzumaki-chan!"

"Oi, wake up!"

Naruto ignored all these voices as she fell asleep.

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

**Ok, another chapter down!**

**Sakura: Care to give translations?**

**Hehe... apparently Google Translate only works one way the way this is written...**

**Naruto: Then I don't blame you.**

**Ok, so this is pretty much how it goes:**

_**Naruka: I want to help the demons seal off the 10 tails.**_

_**Father: I give you my blessings, but you will need the help of the Sage of Six Paths.**_

_**Naruka: Yeah!**_

_**WITH SO6P**_

_**Sage: Why would such a beautiful woman grace us with her presence? Perhaps she wants to marry one of my sons?(get the joke now?)**_

_**Naruka: I request that you assist me in sealing the 10 Tailed Beast. Please, help us!**_

_**Sage: I will, only if you can tell me which son I should give my power to.**_

_**Oldest: She plans to take on the 10 Tails with this? She's just a pup!**_

_**Youngest: These demons are too weak, they will never survive!**_

_**Naruka: Both your sons are cruel and coldhearted people. I say that you give your power to my demons, instead of our sons. They aren't worthy of this!**_

_**Sage: You're right! I will help you, you're plan is better then mine! Neither of my sons are wise enough to wield my power yet, so neither should get any!**_

_**Youngest: I know that I may be cold at times, and I know that it won't be any sooner that I will change. But I will change as best as I can, and I hope that I can change as soon as possible.**_

_**Naruka: Perhaps you could give some of your power to him. He clearly has a warm heart and is willing to learn.**_

_**Sage: You're right. Perhaps I could give him some of my power.**_

_**Youngest son: Thank you, father.**_

_**AT THE BATTLE**_

_**10: You smell like... Kiyomi...**_

_**Naruka: Tha'ts because she's my sister.**_

_**10: I see...**_

_**Naruka: NOW!**_

_**Sage: Fire, wind, water, earth, lightning, destroy this beast!**_

_**Oldest: Die, Bitch.**_

_**Naruka: I will kill you son in a future generation.**_

_**Kyubi: Don't die, Naruka! Don't die!**_

_**Naruka: I'm sorry, Kyu-chan... I'm sorry...**_

_**Sage: Take my power, Naruka. Keep your promise.**_

_**Kyubi: Cherry Blossom Dancer...**_

_**TRANSLATION END**_

**Sasuke: Pretty good, Blondy-chan.**

**Thank you, Emo-kun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, chapter 3!**

**Sasuke: Alright, blondy-chan, is this where I come in?**

**Yep!**

**Naruto: are you genderbending anyone else?**

**Nope!**

**Sakura: But isn't Hinata supposed to have a huge crush on Naruto?**

**Hehehe... you'll see...**

**Sasuke: Dear kami-sama, her authoress side is coming out...**

**Sakura: Should we run now?**

**Naruto: I think we should... I don't wanna piss her off...**

**You mean anymore then you already have, Naru? And Emo-kun, as much a fan of SasuNaru I am, you won't be paired with him/her.**

**Sasuke: At least I can thank you for that, Blondy-chan.**

**Naruto: ...paired?**

**Sakura: He really is dense, isn't he?**

**Yep.**

**Jiraiya: Sakura Ichigo-chan owns nothing of Naruto. Even now she barely changes any of the plot, because if she were to, she admits it wouldn't be nearly as amazing as the actual story is.**

**So, on with the story!**

**And on a side note, Naruto-chan will remain single and independent until further notice. But she will end up paired with someone.**

**Naruto: Wait, WHAT'S SASUNARU?**

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Naruto woke up the next day with a smile on her face. Today was the day she would be put on her team! She was anxious to know who her new sensei would be, what they would be like, how they would handle things. It was interesting, to say the least. She wouldn't know how she would turn out as a kunoichi until she met her sensei, after all. Maybe if she was lucky she would become Hokage of Konoha sooner rather then later. She got out of bed, and picked out her clothes. Most likely her sensei would put her and her teammates through a test, so she needed something that she could move around in easily. She settled for a pair of orange shorts that went to her mid thigh and had slits going down the sides from just below her crotch, a tight black tank top, and an orange shrug. This way she could move easily and efficiently. She refused to accept any clothing from anyone unless they held a purpose for her, she had been like that since she was a little girl. She put her hair up in pigtails, and proudly put the Konoha headband around her forehead. She slipped on her sandals, put on a kunai and shurikan pouch, and took off. Her bangs covered most of her headband, leaving only the sign showing. She put on some mascara and eyeliner, and put some lipbalm in her pocket, and took off. Her grandfather knew exactly where she was going right now, she was going to grab something to eat really quickly and then go to meet her sensei. He didn't have to worry. If she was late then Iruka would always go and grab her. There was only one place she ate out, anyways. Actually, it was almost the only thing she ate. Why she ate it all the time beat him, but she never gained any weight from it. It was a mystery that he should look into, after all, how she ate so much and never gained any weight...

"I'm off!" she shouted to her grandfather. He nodded.

"Have fun, and just know that your father won't be your sensei, Naru-chan." he said. Naruto nodded and jupmed out of his office window. The Hokage froze, then turned and did a double-take at Naruto's shorts. He sighed. "Kami only knows who bought those for her..." he muttered and went back to his paperwork.

Naruto was jupming from roof to roof, until she came to the restaurant that she was craving for breakfast. She walked in, and the old man turned and smiled at her. He eyed her headband, and placed a bowl of ramen before her.

"Thanks, jii-san!" she said brightly. The old man smiled at her.

"Well, we were closed when you came last night, and when Iruka-san told me the news this morning, I knew that you would definitely come here for breakfast. So this meal is on the house, Naruto-chan!" he said brightly. Naruto grinned at him.

"Arigato! Itatakimasu!" Naruto sang out, and started munching down on the ramen. After each bowl she finished, the old man gave her another after another until she finished 15 bowls. Naruto sighed, patted her stomach, and grinned at the old man.

"Done so soon?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Most likely we'll have a test today, so I want to be as quick as possible!" she said. She only ate 3/4 of what she usually would, and as a result she would move faster then usual. Which was very quick. The old man nodded, and Naruto stood up. "Later." she said, and ran off. She had 5 minutes to get to the school, then she would have an extra 2 minutes in the classroom to explain to everyone that she did, indeed, pass the test. That seemed fair enough. Naruto doubled her speed, and got to the school just as she planned. She slowed down to a walk, and Ino and Sakura sped past her, both glaring at each other.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura screamed at Ino.

"BILLBOARD-BROW!" Ino screamed back. Naruto sweatdropped.

"And they say _I'M_ weird..." she muttered, but followed them to the classroom all the same. When she walked in, she walked past Shikamaru, who looked at her in shock.

"Naruto-chan, only people who passed the exam are allowed in here." Shikamaru said. Naruto paused, turned, grinned, and took hold of her headband.

"I did pass the exam. Of course, my passing came at night compared to you guys, and mine was way more difficult, but still, I passed." she said. Shikamaru poked her nose.

"What, did you seduce sensei?" he asked. Naruto blushed bright red, and shook her head violently.

"Oh, ew no! Iruka-sensei knew me since I was a baby, he's my Nii-tan! I saved him from Mizuki-sensei, that's what happened!" she said brightly. Shikamaru sweatdropped at her sudden change in appearance.

"Nii...-tan? Seriously? When did you come up with that?" he asked. Naruto glared at him, and he shrunk back in his seat. _'This girl is crazy! What a drag that I had to talk to her...'_

"For your information, they were my first words, Shika-chan." Naruto said, using Shikamaru's name in a very familiar way. "They were my first words." she repeated, and walked off. Shikamaru was left confused, because women were so unpredictable. What a drag that there were kunoichi in this room...

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"I am!"

"Me!"

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead, and she moved over to Sasuke's desk. She crouched on it, in front of Sasuke himself, and glared at him. _'What's so special about him anyways? He's just some brat...'_ she thought.

'_Hear hear, Ichigo_!' said the Nine Tails before it faded again.

_'At least not all girls are in love with me... I'd rather have Naruto-chan on my team with another guy then have any other girl on my team..._' Sasuke thought, glaring right back at Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, get away from Sasuke-kun! And stop glaring at him!" Sakura screeched. Secretly, all the guys in the room were cheering Naruto on.

_'Keep it up, Naruto! Maybe it'll knock some sense into their heads!'_ thought all the boys in unison. Hinata was staring at the scene, and a faint blush crossed her cheeks.

_'Naruto-sama... So you did make it...'_ she thought. Naruto was her role model, loud, bold, and to the point. Hinata wanted nothing more then to be on her team, and learn to be more like her. It would be a dream come true for her.

"Hmmm..." Naruto muttered, and glared at Sasuke's face. _'What do they see in him?_'

"And so I was like, Dude, you've gotta" a boy sitting with his back to Naruto's leant back in his chair, bumping into Naruto. "Oh, sorry abo- huh?" he said, turning around.

"Huh, what?" Sakura said, completely confused. The guys that were secretly egging Naruto on were staring at Naruto and Sasuke like they had just grown second heads, each.

Naruto's eyes, as well as Sasuke's eyes, both bugged out of porportion. They were kissing!

The moment they came back to their senses, they both turned away and grabbed their necks, spitting out as much as possible.

"Ewewewewewewewewewewew, that was disgusting! I need mouthwash!" Naruto said, her voice a little cracked from her spitting out so much.

"I'm gonna kill you, Naruto-chan!" he screamed. Sakura, as well as all the fangirls, freaked.

'_NO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SASUKE'KUN'S FIRST KISS!'_ they all thought. Naruto suddenly stopped spluttering and froze up.

"Danger..." she whispered, and looked at Sakura. She immediately backed away. Sakura looked like she was going to murder Naruto.

"Na-ru-to-chan..." she hissed. Naruto acked up behind Sasuke.

"Hey, it was an accident, ask Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Sakura, what in your right mind made you think that I would willingly kiss this idiot right here?" he asked, pointing at Naruto. Sakura froze and thought about it for a moment.

"You mean she LIP-RAPED you?" she screeched. Naruto and Sasuke both sweatdropped.

_'Is she an idiot?_' Naruto thought.

_'She's worse then Naruto, that's kinda scary..._' thought Sasuke.

"Why would I want to kiss Sasuke-kun? We were glaring at each other right before that guy bumped into me and made me loose my balance, and by chance we kissed..." Naruto said. Sakura nodded, not believing it, but even the guy that bumped into Naruto seemed to vouch for her story, so she couldn't beat her to death. Iruka-sensei came in, and Sakura took the seat on the other side of Sasuke.

"You know, I won't forgive you for this..." Sakura hissed to Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and muttered something about disrespect. Sasuke chuckled, so Naruto looked at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked him. Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"She actually thought we wanted to kiss each other." he whispered to her. Naruto chuckled too.

"I know, right? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but that's kinda stupid of her..." she whispered back. Iruka was talking about how the teams would be divised.

"You know, Naruto-chan, you are the only girl that I wouldn't mind having on my team. And Hinata-chan, she is so quiet she doesn't bother me." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto smiled at him.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Sasuke-kun. But know that from now on we are rivals, even if we are on the same team." Naruto said to him, winking. Sasuke half-smiled back at her.

"Deal" he whispered back.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki," he said, and Naruto let out a yeah. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura glared at Naruto. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura 'yeahed', and Sasuke and Naruto fist pounded, ignoring the pinkette.

_'I wasn't with Naruto-sama...'_ thought Hinata.

"Sensei, why must I be with Naruto-chan! She's horriblr and will only drag the team down! I demand that she be removed from my team!" Sakura stated, standing up. Everyone in the classroom glared at her; all of Sasuke's fangirls understood that Naruto didn't like Sasuke that way and that Sasuke didn't like Naruto that way, and none of the guys had anything against Naruto. Iruka narrowed his eyes at Sakura, then noticed Naruto. Her head was bent so that her bangs covered her face, just like whenever she was upset.

_'Naru-chan...'_ he thought. He looked at Sakura in the eyes.

"You are a middle rank for passing the exams, Sasuke-kun got the highest rank for passing the exams, and Naru-chan just barely passed the exams. You were assigned to this team to even each other out. And besides, Naru-chan proved herself worthy enough by arresting Mizuki-san when he tried to betray the village, and showed that she is the strongest on your team right now." he stated. Everyone froze. "Do not underestimate her under any circumstances, Sakura-chan. She is stronger in mind, body, and spirit then you could ever be." he finished. Everyone's heads slowly turned to Naruto, whose fists were clenched tightly.

_'This brat...'_ thought Sasuke as he loked at Naruto.

_'Actually arrested a Jounin...'_ thought Ino as she looked at Naruto.

_'The night of the exams?_' thought Sakura as she stared at Naruto in wonder. She regained her senses and started arguing with Iruka again.

"From what I've heard from my mother, Naruto-chan is an uncontrolled monster that is a danger to everyone! She demanded that I be in a different class from her, and now we're on the same team! Do you think that just because she is the Hokage's granddaughter that she can get away with everything? She's a prankster, nothing more! How could she have arrested a Jounin when she can barely make a clone?" she screamed at Iruka. Naruto looked Iruka in the eyes, a question being asked silently. Iruka nodded, and Naruto stood up. Sakura looked at her, and she met Naruto's fist that beat it's way into her face. She went flying across the room and hit the ground right before the wall. Everyone stared at Sakura, then Naruto, who seemed to have an angry aura around her. Naruto raised her fist and stared at it, her face still hidden behind her bangs.

"'If you ever touch my sensei again, I wil kill you.'" she whispered, but because the room was silent it echoed around the room like she had screamed it. Sakura looked at the floor as she was getting up. "These were the words that I said to Mizuki-sensei right before I beat him unconscious." she hissed. Sakura froze, her eyes bugging out. So it was true? Naruto beat Mizuki-sensei and arrested him? "A friend of mine gave me a nickname, Ichigo. Written in kanji, it means 'One who protects'. That's how I'm stronger, how I become stronger. Everything I do isn't for myself, I'm not selfish like you, but everything that I do is for differrent people. I beat Mizuki-sensei to stop him from killing Nii-tan, I passed the exam to make Ojii-sama proud to call me his granddaughter, and I saved Konohamaru-kun to show him that true strength isn't trying to bring people down or forgiving other people, it's bringing yourself to the point where you are gonna break and forgiving yourself. Don't you dare call me a monster, just because I know something that all the adults in this village know doesn't make me smarter, but because I know something about myself that no one else knows makes me stronger. I've always been this way, I don't do anything for myself. Ask otou-san, Ga-kun, or Ojii-sama. You, and your mother, are the monsters for trying to bring me down to the point where I can barely breathe anymore. As my cousin said, 'I have done horrible things, how can you forgive me?' My answer was this: 'There is nothing to forgive, you never meant for that to hapen. Now all you need to do is forgive yourself.' Forgive and forget, that's the thing eveyone of this village should learn." Naruto grabbed her stomach, where she knew the seal was. "I never chose for this to happen. If it didn't, then my birth parents would still be alive. But I guess that it makes sense. Only an Uzumaki can control the 9 different beings, and only could control the final one. I guess you could say that it's my destiny to be like this, and destiny lead you to be a selfish brat." Naruto said, glaring at Sakura. "I'm done scolding you, I'm gonna let Nii-tan finish saying the teams. Maybe you could learn something from how the teams are arranged. Oh, and by the way," Naruto said, her back to Sakura. "If you EVER insult Ojii-sama or Nii-tan again, I'm gonna have to beat you within an inch of death." Naruto said as she sat down. Sasuke looked at Nrauto with a new look. This girl had a grandfather, a father, and a brother. She even had a cousin. But she seperated herself from them, just to make herself stronger. They didn't truly know her, did they? They didn't know how lucky they are to have such a wonderful girl in their family, they took advantage of it and all but made her a puppet. Like...

No. He couldn't think of him. The only thing he could tink of him was how to kill hijm, how to avenge his family.

"Well, as I was saying before Naruto beat Sakura and scolded her, Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Iruka said as if nothing happened. Everyone except Naruto sweatdropped. He had to be her 'Onii-tan', for him to overlook it so easily. Sakura slowly got up and sat next to Sasuke, who shifted so that he was closer to Naruto then Sakura. She understood what he meant. _'You went way too far over the line, I'm on her side._' Iruka went on.

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naru, and Choji Akimishi." he announced. Ino grabbed her head and lowered her head so her back was beant forwards.

'_No no no! I'm on the same team as chubby Choji!_' she thought, and looked at said boy. Choji looked at her and smiled. Ino faked a smile back, and se looked at Shikamaru. He completely ignored Ino.

Iruka announced the rest of the teams before he put the scroll down and smiled at everyone.

"You can all go to lunch now. After lunch you're senseis will come and pick you up." he announced, and with a poof he disappeared. Everyone walked out, whispering about Naruto.

"Did you see how strong she is? She sent Sakura across the room with a single punch!"

"I can tell my parents that she only fights to protect people now, they won't be scared of her anymore!"

"My dad told me that Naruto-chan beat Mizuki-sensei and arrested him, but I didn't believe him until Naruto-can stood up to Sakura-baka like that!"

"I wanna be just like Naruto-chan!"

Naruto ignored all the whispers and walked out of there, her hands in her pockets. Sasuke walked up to her, and walked beside her.

"You've got any lunch?" he asked. Naruto shook her head. "Me either." he said. Both stopped and sighed, then looked at each other.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen? We'll get it on the house if I tell the old man that runs the place that we're teammates." Naruto said to him, smiling. Sasuke slightly smiled at Naruto.

"Sounds like fun." he said. Naruto grinned at him, and Sasuke could feel himself blush a little. Naruto flirted with everyone, she just didn't know it.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said, and grabbed his arm, dragging him behind her. Shestarted walking towards Ichiraku Ramen, and Sasuke close behind. He smiled to himself a bit, and thought only one thing.

_'Now I know why all the guys have a crush on her...'_

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

**AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

"Naruto-chan, who's your friend?" he old man asked as Naruto and Sasuke sat down. Naruto smiled and held her hand out towards Sasuke.

"This is my teammate, Sasuke Uchiha." she said brightly. The old man smiled at Sasuke, and Sasuke ducked his head.

"Since you brought your teammate with you, it's on the house! I don't want him to have to pay for either of you guys, ESPECIALLY YOU, NARUTO-CHAN." the old man said sternly. Naruto narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jii-san?" she asked. Sasuke looked at the 2 of them as they bickered, they seemed like relatives. It made him smile slightly.

"So what do you want, Sasuke-kun?" asked the old man. Sasuke loked up, and answered as cooly as he could.

"Pork Ramen." he said simply. Naruto patted his back.

"Atta' boy, Saskue-kun! Pork Ramen is the way to go!" she said brightly, and the old man placed 2 Pork Ramens in front of them. Both of them dug into their foods, until Naruto looked at the clock.

"Waah, we'll be late!" she exclaimed, and grabbed Sasuke by the back of his collar. "!" she screamed out, and the old man called back out to them.

"Take care of Naruto-chan, Sasuke-kun!" he exclaimed. "Or the Hokage will have your head!" Sasuke gulped at that last little it.

Exactly how protective was the Hokage of Naruto again?

**0ooooooooooooooooooo0**

**This was shorter then I thought...**

**Sasuke: Then again, Blondy-chan, the whole point of this episode was Naruto trying to trick Sakura into kissing him, and since they're both girls now there needs to be a rivalry, even hatred between the 2.**

**Ah, very true, Emo-kun.**

**Naruto: I get along with Sasuke?**

**Only when you guys are alone. When there are other genins around you guys you bicker non-stop.**

**Sakura: Sort of like you do in the show. And why am I so stupid here?**

**You are a Sasuke-fangirl. And you think that you need to beat up Naruto because he accidentally stole Sasuke's first kiss. Don't you remember the ending of the first Shippuden movie? I'm sure Lee and Kakashi remember. Let's bring them here!**

**Lee: Ah, I remember that like it was yesterday! She all but asked Naruto to be the father of her child!**

**Kakashi: It wasn't fair... HE EVEN ACCEPTED!**

**Naruto: Yeah, your faces were hilarious!**

**Yeah, I clearly remember them!**

**Sasuke: I wasn't there...**

**Beacue, Emo-kun, you were an idiot and went with Orochimaru-hebe and decided to kill...**

**Sakura: NO SPOILERS, SAKURA ICHIGO!**

**Naruto: Wehere did you get the nicname 'Ichigo' for me?**

**Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach! It's how his name is spelt, Ichi as in one, Go as in guardian.**

**Sasuke: You know, blony-chan, you make sense sometimes.**

**Emo-kun, so do you.**

**Jiraiya: Sakura Ichigo-chan will be opening a poll for you all to vote on as to who Naruto gets paired with. Go ahead and vote, everyone!**

**I'll be posting the results every once in a while, so keep voting until Shippuden!**

**Atode!**

**Naruto(whispers): she means later...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BAAAAAAAAACK~!**

**Naruto: You've been neglecting your other stories. They came here screaming at us because you were spending more time with us then with them.**

**Wait... Who came?**

**Sakura: Let's see... Anna and Kita from your DN story, Ryuuta from your PoT story, Kanae from your SC story, Eri from your LoZ story, Sakura from your GH story, and finally Lexie and Art from your SM story.**

**Man... I've really been neglecting them all...**

**Jiraiya: Yes. Yes you have.**

**Ok, I'll be back later! *zooms off***

**Sasuke: Great, you sent Blondy-chan away. Now I have another reason to leave to Orochimaru.**

**Naruto: ...You actually like Sakura Ichigo?**

**Sasuke: She genderbendered you, which is torture to you. And we discussed how to torture the fangirls and such.**

**Sakura: Does that mean... Me?**

**Sasuke: ... I signed the creative agreement that states that I am only allowed to give away the barest of details.**

**Chloe: When did Micluclu become Sheldon?**

***zooms in* It was to prevent Sasuke from revealing my evil plots to the cast, Chloe. And since you are here, do the disclaimer.**

**Chloe: I'll let 80 do it.**

**80: So I do Princess' disclaimer? Alright, Sakura Ichigo does not own Naruto. I doubt that she even owns an ipod anymore.**

**Hey, I own an ipod! Just the antena inside of it broke so I can't use wi fi... and it's starting to be really stupid so I can barely listen to music...**

**80: I prove my point.**

**Alright, let's go back to the story...**

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Naruto and Sasuke walked back into the classroom together, and everything went silent as they took their seats. Everyone in the class was glaring at either Sasuke or Naruto, mainly because almost the entire class had a crush on eiter one of them. Naruto and Sasuke, seeming to sense the glare, looked behind them at the class, because they were siting in the very front row of the room. All the people glaring at them turned like they were never staring at them. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other again, shrugged, and started talking about different training schedules. The guys all eyed Sasuke, while the girls all eyed Naruto. Hinata was the only girl that was glaring at Sasuke.

_'He's attracting Naruto-sama's attention away from her training! If Naruto-sama can't train, then... Then...'_ Hinata was at loss for the words to describe it. It was quite simply horrible that Naruto was distracted by Sasuke. The fangirls were thinking something more along the lines of '_She's stealing all of Sasuke-kun's attention! She needs to go..._', while all the boys were thinking something along the lines of '_Why is Naruto-chan hanging around him? I thought that she had better taste then that...'_. Naruto was thinking something along the lines of '_If those fangirls glare at me any longer I'm gonna (bleep)ing rip out their (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) and (bleep)ing shove it up their (bleep)_'. Sasuke was thinking... who knows what Sasuke was thinking. Most likely something along the lines of getting stronger and defeating a certain someone. Iruka chose this moment to poof back into the room and face the tension in the room, which was so thick that it could be cut with a kunai, and when everyone turned their glares to Iruka he sweatdropped.

"Uh, so now you will be assigned to your senseis..." he said, an awkward smile on his face. _'These kids look like they want to kill me!_' he thought, and noticed how all the glares amplified, as if they had heard his thoughts. He chuckled slightly, and both Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped and sighed at the way Iruka was reacting to the room of 12 year olds with deadly weapons and were all currently glaring at one single man. Whoever thought up having ninjas start training at 12 was a genius.

Not.

**0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

"Aw man, why is our sensei so late! Everone else got to leave with their sensei already! It's not fair!" Naruto whined. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Learn some patience, Uzumaki-chan. Sensei'll be here soon, don't worry." she said. Both Naruto and Sasuke noticed that Sakura had stopped calling Naruto 'Naruto-chan' and swapped to using Naruto's clan name. Wise move on her part.

"But still..." Naruto whined, and leaned back in her chair. And an idea popped into her head, and she got up cackling. She grabbed a blackboard eraser, and the footstool used to help repair the ceilings. She moved it over to the door, and opened the door slightly. She placed the eraser so that when her sensei opened the door again it would fall on their head. She moved the footstool back and went cackling to her seat. Sakura glared at her.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked, beating Sakura to it. Sakura spun, her eyes turned to hearts.

"It's like we were thinking the same thoughts! It must be destiny!" she squealed. Naruto punched her in the side of her head, and turned back to Sasuke.

"It's payback. That way when our sensei comes in, the eraser will fall on his or her head!" Naruto beamed at Sasuke. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Uzumaki-chan, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, our sensei is a Jounin, he or she won't fall for that simple old trick." she said. What she really wanted to say was '_Chaa! That's gonna be hilarious!'_. But Sasuke wouldn't like a girl that acted like that. Not in the least. The door opened, and the eraser fell...

Straight onto the head of a person who had a head full of white hair that defied gravity, and one eye covered with his headband, the other closed. He had a mask covering his mouth, and he was wearing the Jounin vest.

"Ha! That was perfect!" Naruto screeched, and Sasuke sweatdropped. _'Is this guy really a Jounin, to fall for Naruto'chan's stupid little trick?_' he thought. Sakura stared at the Jounin, her mouth gaping. _'Chaa! That was perfect!_' she thought, but her face said the exact opposite. The man looked around, and stopped when he saw Naruto laughing like that.

"Sensei, I tried to stop her, but Uzumaki-chan wouldn't stop, no matter what I said!" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. _'Playing the innocent role, huh, Haruno?' _he thought. Naruto was too busy laughing like a madman to notice that Sakura was pinning the blame all on her. Naruto didn't care anyway, she would own up to her own masterminded tricks if anyone asked her about them. It was one of her faults, her damned pride.

'_Then IGNORE you're pride if it gets you in trouble, Ichigo!'_ screamed the Nine Tails. Naruto chuckled, wiping away tears that came to her eyes.

_'Yeah, but their reactions are priceless, Niney! They're PRICELESS!'_ Naruto explained. The fox chuckled.

_'I guess so..._' she replied before fading back into her mind. Naruto was nudged by Sasuke, who pointed at their sensei. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at her sensei, who was about to speak.

"My first impression of you guys... Is that you're idiots." he said. Depression lines fell upon everyone, and Naruto suddenly perked up. She squinted at the man in the doorway, and her eyes widened as she grinned. She crossed her arms over her chest, and everyone looked at her.

"Good thing this isn't your first impression of me, ne sensei?" she asked. The man's eye opened as he looked at Naruto.

"My first impression of you was that you're an idiot who dedicates herself to suicidal lengths to save people." he said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, who was curled up in the corner of death with depression lines over her head. "But that you were also brave and forgiving. So, pretty much you're the ideal student." the man finished. Naruto popped back to life, while Sasuke and Sakura were both depressed. '_And we're just idiots...'_ they both thought. Sakura looked at the man.

"But when did you meet Uzumaki-chan?" she asked. The man looked at Sakura.

"When she dove into a river that could easily kill her to save her cousin, who had fallen in." he said. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto. Sakura knew Konohamaru personally, and he hated Naruto's guts. For her to dive into a river like that after him...

She was suicidal alright.

Definately suicidal.

**0oooooooooooo0**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting on some steps while their sensei was leaning against a railing. They were on a perch that over looked the city, and their sensei spoke up first.

"So, let's get to know each other before anything else." he said brightly. Naruto raised her hand. The man pointed to her. "Yes, baka-chan?" he asked. Nruto sweatdropped. '_Baka-chan...? Is that some sort of nickname?'_ she thought. Sakura was giglling at the nickname, and Sasuke sighed. He didn't have time for this, he needed to start training right away. Although Baka-chan was a good name for Naruto.

"Um, what do you mean by 'Get to know each other'?" she asked, her mind going back to the man that tried to rape her. He had whispered those exact words in her ear, and with a male sensei...

Let's just say she wasn't comfortable with grown men, save her otou-san and ojii-sama.

"I mean this: saying your name, your likes, your dislikes, your dreams, and your hobbies. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things. I dislike a lot of things as well. Dreams... I'll keep that to myself... As for hobbies... I have a bunch of hobbies." he said. Naruto,. Sakura, and Sasuke all stared at him. '_All we really learned was his name._' Sakura thought. Naruto sighed, and Kakashi-sensei pointed at her. "Baka-chan, since you're on the right, you start." he said. Naruto fidgeted, and played with a lock of her hair. Sakura and Sauke stared at Naruto. Something wasn't right, this wasn't her.

"Ah, well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, I dislike burnt ramen, my dream is to Hokage, and my hobbies include trying different types of ramen. And, ah..." she walked over to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear. He looked at Naruto, nodded, and patted her head.

"Until you're over that I'll keep my distance from you then." he whispered back. Naruto nodded, and thanked him. She sat back down next to Sakura. Kakashi pointed at Sakura. "Your turn." Sakura smiled.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." she trailed off, looking at Sasuke. "My hobbies are..." she trailed off again, looking at Sasuke. "And my dreams are..." she trailed off, this time squealing, looking at Sasuke. Naruto and Kakashi both sighed. 'Girls at her age, except for Naruto-chan, think only about boys.' Kakashi thought._ 'Same ol' Sakura, obsessed with Sasuke-kun...'_ Naruto thought.

"And dislikes?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked him in the eyes.

"Uzumaki-chan!" she said loudly. Naruto stared at her, as did Sasuke. Did Sakura hate Naruto because she was closer to Sasuke then Sakura? If so, wait, scratch that, then of course she was an idiot. Kakashi sighed.

"And you?" he asked, looking at Sasuke. sasuke held his hands up to his face, covering all but his eyes.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things, and I dislike even more things. My hobby is getting stronger, and my dreams are to rebuild my clan, and kill a _certain someone_." he muttered. Naruto sweatdropped. How emo can he get? Sakura stared at Sasuke. Did he mean her in his dislikes, and Naruto in his likes? Kakashi looked at Sasuke. His first dream was the most achievable, he could easily rebuild his clan when he was older. As for that certain someone, he couldn't possibly mean...?

If so, then Kakashi had to look out for Sasuke. This second dream of his was dangerous.

"Alright then... You guys can get together and bond. I have to get some paperwork done." Kakashi said. Naruto sweatdropped. _'So... we do nothing?_' she thought. Kakashi continued. "Tomorrow, meet me at the training grounds at 7 am. Make sure you don't eat breakfast." he said. Naruto glared at him. He knew just how much her food meant to her. Then Kakashi poofed away, and left the 3 of them sitting there. Naruto sighed and got up. Fitting her hands into her pockets, and waved at her teammates over her shoulder. She jumped over the railing and jumped from roof to roof to her house.

She was right out pissed about her sensei's lack of timing.

**0ooooooooooooooooooooo0**

Sakura and Sasuke were the first to get to the training grounds directly at 7. Naruto came 30 minutes later, still not the last one there. Finally, at 8, came Kakashi. Sakura pointed at him.

"You're late! We've been waiting here for an hour!" Sakura screeched. Kakashi held his hands in front of his face, a surrendering pose.

"Sorry. A black cat crossed my path, so I was forced to take the long way." he said. Naruto stared at him. '_Liar...'_ she thought, remembering what her Ojii-sama told her about Kakashi. That was why she woke up at 7 and waited until 7:30 to get there, she was testing how long it would take for him to show up in the morning. An hour. That was the limit of how long he would visit him.

"Anyway, wanna tell us why we're here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too. Why specify that we don't get breakfast either?" Naruto asked. She skipped that part and ate just a tiny bit of food so she wasn't starving. She could care less if she got in trouble, if she didnn't eat even a bit of food in the morning she would pass out after an hour and a half. They had tested the theory of the food in the morning 4 times a year, once every season. It was a well known fact that among those who guard the Hokage, as well as her adopted family, that she must eat every meal or else she will pass out. Naruto deduced that because of the sealing justsu used on her by the 4th Hokage was the reason for her medical food. Which was the reason she ate snacks with her ojii-sama was because they always put out food that had her medicine, which would keep her awake for a good 5 hours, mixed into the food. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"To make this harder on you." he said. He pulled out 2 bells. "You need to get these 2 bells. The one who doesn't get a bell will go back to the Academy, where they will never become a ninja." he said. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"SAY WHAT? But the Final Exam..." she said. Kakashi looked her in the eyes.

"It was just a test to narrow down the finalists." he explained. Sasuke spot up.

"Then why are there 2 bells, when there are 3 of us? Do you really mean that..." he stopped as realization racked through his mind. It wasn't only him. Realization hit Naruto and Sakura as well. He really meant to split them up, didn't he? If so... '_I need to make sure that it's Naruto-chan that I'm in a team with. Sakura can go back to the Academy. After all, Naruto-chan explained just what she went through to get here. I don't want her to go through that again._' Sasuke thought. '_I need to get through this! Sasuke-kun I would be better to team up with, Sakura-chan could only bring us down! I need to team up with Sasuke-kun!_' Naruto thought as she gulped, clenching her fist in determination. _'He's faking it... _BUT_ if he isn't I am so gonna get that bell before Uzumaki-chan can get it! I won't let her be paired up with Sasuke-kun!_' Sakura thought, narrowing her eyes. She couldn't let Naruto get another step above her for going out with Sasuke! Kakashi smiled at them.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I really mean to send at least one of you 3 back." he said simply. "There is a time limit. Lunch time. If you don't grab the bells by then, you'll all be tied up to those posts there," he pointed to 3 posts sticking out of the ground. "And make you watch me eat my lunch." Naruto glared at her new sensei. He was going to take some getting used to.

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

_Meanwhile..._

"Lord Hokage, are you sure about sending Naruto-chan with Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked the 3rd. They were sitting at a table, having tea and biscuits. "I mean, isn't he a little too strict for Naruto-chan?" The 3rd sipped ihs tea before he spoke.

"Strict is what Naru-chan needs. She needs to understand that when on a mission, she needs to listen to the person instructing her no matter what. Sending her to Kakashi will be good for her. Besides," the Hokage had another sip of his tea. "I think that assigning her, the last of her clan within this village, with Sasuke, the last of his clan within this village as well, along with that Sakura child, will be good for her. She needs to learn teamwork. That's what my reason for assigning her to Kakashi was for." he said as he handed Iruka a book. Iruka picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked. The 3rd smiled as he bit into a biscuit. Iruka took a sip of his tea.

"A list of people that have passed Kakashi's examination. Those who failed were sent back to the Academy." he said, and sipped his tea again. Iurka, now curious, opened it up. Shock realed it's way through his.

"Masaka... This is..." he stuttered. The Hokage nodded.

"It's all there, Iruka. It's all there." he said, nodding with his eyes closed. Iruka dropped his tea, which shattered on the floor. He didn't even bother noticing that he dropped it, he was too shocked.

**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**

"That's it, then I'm gonna grab me one of those bells!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling pumped. Kakashi sighed. _'Well, I've figured out why they started calling her the Knuckle Head Ninja. She's a complete, well, knuckle head!_' he thought, sweatdropping. An idea came to his head, and he gave a sly grin, which was hidden under his mask.

"Do you really think that you can get a bell?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto 'huh?'ed. "You're a dropout, the lowest of the low. Poeple avoid you for a reason. You're nothing more then a dropout monster." Kakashi said. Naruto clenched her teeth together, as well as her fists. Rage pulsed through her entire body. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but stare at Naruto. Last time she got angry it was a cold anger, one that terrified even the most stoic of people. This time her rage was like a fire, burning all reason and sense in it's inferno. They backed away, knowing no good could come from the fire that was blazing in her eyes. Sasuke could have sworn the temperature around Naruto spiked so much that the grass under her feet caught on fire. Sakura was afraid that she was gonna tear out Kakashi's throat.

"Shut. Up." Naruto hissed. Kakashi's eye opened and widened. Her voice was dark, enraged. He only meant to get her angry. What was it that he said that made her furious? "I don't give a shit if you think that I'm a monster..." That wasn't it. "Or if you think that I won't be any good in life..." Wasn't that either. "But if you EVER doubt that I can do what I set my mind to..." Ah. There it was. "I will murder you." her last words were laced with venom and fire, as well as a bit of ice. Kakashi's eyes widened. The 9 Tailed Fox, did it influence her most when she was furious? If so, then he was in a bad position.

_'Should I really be saying this? Doesn't this mea that I have to try and kill him now?_' Naruto as the Nine Tails. Said fox nodded.

_'Your instincts, from when you were Naruka, come out most when You are enraged and want to kill. Remember, not only did he doubt you, he called you a drop out and a monster, Ichigo-chan. Time to teach him what a dropout monster can do..._' the Nine Tails whispered before it faded again. Under it's influence. Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged at her sensei. The moment she was about to swipe at him, she closed her eyes, and spun in a 360 degrees spin. Kakashi, who was expecting her to only attack fro the front, had poofed behind her, and got his arm sliced by the blade of the kunai. He grabbed it, and then grabbed Naruto's arm. He bent it quickly, so that her own hand was aimed for the back of her neck. Kakashi hid his sligh panting, he panicked when she managed to slice his arm. Sakura looked at Naruto smugly, as if she was thiking about what an idiot she was, while Sasuke was staring at her in shock. He was able to see the blood on her blade, and the cut on Kakashi's arm. Kakashi hid his panic with a smile.

"Now, don't be too excited about fighting, I haven't even said go yet. Let this be a lesson to you to never let your enemies get you from behind." he said. '_This girl managed to see through my strategy with her eyes closed, like she was expecting me to attack from behind. That's something that only someone with exsperience battling can do._' he thought. Naruto chuckled.

"Come off the act, sensei. We both know that you're panicking because I was able to cut your arm." Naruto said. Sakura's smug look faded. Sasuke's eyes opened wider then they were before. Naruto sliced his arm, and even knew it! Either she was the greatest actor, and hiding her own shock, or she knew exactly what she was going to do the entire time.

The more Sasuke thought about it, the more likely it was the former.

"Alright then, go back to your teammates, Naruto-chan. I'll admit that you got lucky, but only this once." Kakasih said, staring at the back of Naruto's head. Something about this girl wasn't right. The way she moved, it was as if she could sense where he was. That was impossible, she was only a Genin. Naruto nodded, and walked back over to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura inched away from Naruto, muttering the word "Freak" under her breath. Sasuke looked at Naruto appreciatively. _'Skilled, funny, and attractive all at once... Let the game begin, boys. The winner is the one to win Naruto Uzumaki's heart.'_ he thought. Kakashi looked at all of his students.

"Go!" he announced, and the 3 of them darted seperate ways.

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

_'Well, looks like all of them were smart and hid, while I stand here looking like a...' _Kakashi's train of thought stopped when Naruto stood in front of him, glorified and proud.

_'I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO IGNORE YOUR PRIDE, ICHIGO!'_ The Nine Tails screeched at Naruto. Naruto inwardly cringed.

_'I have a plan. First, I'm gonna...'_ Naruto explained her plan to the Nine Tails, who nodded the entire time. When Naruto finished explaining, the Nine Tails gave her a sly smile.

_'Not bad, Ichigo. You're starting to think more and more like Naruka!' _the Nine Tails said. Naruto smiled cheekily at the fox.

_'Your point? I _am _Naruka, after all. It only makes sense that we think the same way.'_ Naruto replied. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all sweatdropped at the Knuckled Head Ninja.

"Let's fight, one on one, mano au mano, ninja no ninja!" Naruto declared. Kakashi stared at Naruto like she just announced that she was pregnant with his child.

_'This girl is nuts...'_ he thought. _'I can't believe that I like this girl, she's _way _too... Naruto-like...' _Sasuke thought. '_I can't believe this girl scared me shitless just yesterday, and sent me across the room with a single punch...' _thought Sakura. The only thing any of the other 3 had in common was that they were sweatdropping.

"I accept, Naruto-chan." Kakashi said. Naruto reached into her pouch, and brought out a kunai. Kakashi reached into his pouched, and Naruto slightly gulped. The tension between the 2 of them was extraordinary. Kakashi finally brought out...

A book?

"Eh?" Naruto deadpanned. Kakashi seemed so calm, it made her sweatdrop. Kakashi made a finger taunt.

"Well? Aren't you gonna attack me and become Hokage?" Kakashi asked. A vein popped on Naruto's head.

"I KNOW IT TAKES MORE THEN DEFEATING ONE JOUNIN TO BECOME HOKAGE, BAKA-SENSEI! MY OWN OJII-SAMA IS THE HOKAGE, DO YOU THINK HE HASN'T TOLD ME EXACTLY HOW DIFFICULT IT WAS FOR HIM TO BECOME HOKAGE? DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME, MISTER! I AIN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Naruto screamed at Kakashi, waving her arm around and pointing at her sensei, her eyes wide, white circles of The pissed off. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto continued her rant towards Kakashi, and noticed that Naruto was being snuck up no. He was about to scream at Naruto to watch out when Naruto kicked the Kakashi sneaking up on her in the head, sending it flying until it landed on the ground, transforming into a log. He sweatdropped again as Naruto turned back to Kakashi and continued her rant, only this time including about how rude it is to interupt a person while they are talking.

"You aren't talking, you're ranting. There is a difference, Knuckle Head." Kakashi said, sounding bored. Naruto finally clued in the he had been reading that book this entire time.

"Why are you reading that book, anyways?" Naruto asked, pointing at the book from where she was standing. Kakashi smiled at Naruto.

"Why? To find out how it ends, of course. It would be easier if you weren't nearly as nosy, but oh well." Kakashi said, shrugging. Naruto glared at Kakashi and charged at him. He easily grabbed her, and flipped her into the pond that they were standing by. Sakura gasped as she saw Naruto go under the water, looking like she wasn't gonna come up at any minute. "All talk, no walk, huh, Naruto-chan? You are so different from you parents..." Kakashi muttered, turning away from the pond. He didn't noticed that the water started bubbling, directly from where Naruto went under. He turned when he heard a splashing sound, and out popped several Narutos. Kakashi's eye widened as they all landed on the ground and started running at him. "Taijutsu, hand to hand combat." muttered Kakashi as he watched Naruto charge at him. _'Iruka-san was right, Naruto-chan can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, those aren't just regular clones, those are living, breathing copies of Naruto-chan!' _Kakashi thought. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at Naruto. _'What kind of Justsu is that? It's not just your ordinary, everyday Clone Jutsu, it's more advanced!' _Sasuke thought. Sakura's eyes bugged out, and a dropped of sweat rolled down her face. _'Uzumaki-chan is able to use a move like that? Incredible...'_ she thought. The Narutos al surrounded Kakashi, who decided to put his book away.

"Teamwork, girls! Together we can take that bell!" one of the Naruto's screamed. The others cheered with it. Sasuke, realizing what Naruto just said, jumped in and onto Kakashi's back, which was facing him. Sakura, not knowing what to do, stayed hidden.

"This exercise... Is about working as a team, isn't it, sensei?" Sasuke whispered in Kakashi's ear. Kakashi turned his head to look at Sasuke, while one of the Naruto's punched him in the face. Sasuke, who refused to let go, managed to keep Kakashi on his feet. Another Naruto kicked Kakashi in the stomach, and this continued until one of the Naruto's went to punch Kakashi, only to hit another Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he dropped from the girl's back. The Naruto clutched her stomach, and poofed off. Sasuke looked around, trying to find Kakashi, who was hiding in the bushes not too far away from them.

"Did he transform into one of us?" a Naruto asked. Another perked up.

"Then let's fight each other, and when there are 2 Naruto's left, we'll know which is sensei!" said that Naruto. All the other Naruto's cheered and went to fight each other, but stopped when Sasuke held up his hand.

"More likely he used a Transportation Justsu, and is watching us right now. Naruto, whichever one of you, keep your back against mine. The other Narutos, surround us. 4 keep eyes on the sky, 4 keep eyes on the ground, and 4 keep watching the trees, bushes, and pond. We need to keep an eye out for him." Sasuke said. The Narutos nodded and followed his instructions. 5 minutes passed and there was no sign of Kakashi anywhere.

"Neh, Sasuke, I have an idea." Naruto, the one with her back to Sasuke, whispered to her partner. He looked at her over his shoulder, and the other Naruto's disappeared, leaving only Naruto and Sasuke whispering. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, staring at Naruto.

"I can't read her lips, since Sasuke-kun's back is to me and she has her head facing Sasuke-kun. Damn, what are they planning?" he whispered. His eye widened as Sasukewent back into the trees, and Naruto looked around. He sweatdropped as Naruto looked at his trap. The bell on the ground. Nrauto chuckled and walked towards it.

"Heh heh heh, looks like someone dropped a bell! Free lunch and onto being a ninja for me!" Naruto exclaimed, reaching for the bell. Suddenly, she was hanging from her ankle from a rope attached to the tree. Kakashi walked up and picked up the bell.

"If the bait is obvious, don't go for it. Baka." Kakashi said. The Naruto, instead of getting pissed off at Kakashi, grinned and poofed off. Kakashi's eye opened wide as he felt a hand reached for the bells on his waist. He spun, and kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending her flying into Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled. "Good plan, you 2. Send a Shadow Clone in as a fake, and then reach for the bells when my back is turned. Tricky, but you managed to make it work." he said. Naruto and Sasuke both grinned, and with a poof the Sasuke transformed into a Naruto.

"Not quite there yet, sensei. We're still one step ahead of you!" both of them rang out, and poofed into oblivion. Kakashi, now knowing what they were capable of, summoned some clones of his own, just in time for Sakura to send some shurikan at him. The shurikan hit his clone's side, stopping as the clone poffed into a log. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Mass Transformation Jusu? Just what is this guy?" she asked. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun, only to see Sasuke and Naruto crouching behind her.

"Sakura-san, if we want to get those bells, all of us have to work together." Naruto explained. Sakura glared at Naruto, and humphed, turning away.

"No way I'd help you after what you did yesterday, Uzumaki." Sakura said simply and stubbornly. Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other and shrugged.

"We tried." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. Both of them poofed into nothing. Sakura sighed, and grabbed her arms.

"I need to get that bell before either of them does... Kakashi-sensei is so busy trying to avoid Uzumaki and Sasuke-kun that he won't notice if I walk around..." she whispered to herself, and walked off. As she was walking, she heard someone call out for her. She turned, and saw that Sasuke was standing there, leaning against the tree for support. He was bloody, and kunai and shurikan were sticking out of his body.

"Sakura-chan... You were right, Naruto-chan is a monster... Please, she did this to me... Please stop her..." he muttered. Sakura stared at Sasuke, and some leaves blew past her. Shock reeled it's way through her body, and she let out a scream that only a fangirl that watched the man she loves die can make.

**0oooooooooooooooooooo0**

Across the training grounds, Naruto and Sasuke looked at where the birds were flying away from. They both sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chan." they said simultaneously. They then turned back to their dirt diagram and continued planning.

**0ooooooooooooooooo0**

Kakashi stood over Sakura's unconscious body, and sighed.

"How did this girl become a ninja, anyways? She was too easy to trick. All that's on her mind is Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Might as well leave her here so that when she wakes up she'll freak out over where Sasuke is." he said, and walked off. "Genjutsu, using a person's mind against them." he whispered to no one in particular. He walked into a clearing, and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were confronting him, Sasuke standing in front of him, Naruto standing behind him. Both of them had their arms crossed, and Naruto was leaning against a tree. Kakahi knew, deep in his mind, that Naruto was the mastermind behind all of this.

"So, you guys try confronting me again?" he asked. Naruto disappeared, and landed on Kakashi's shoulders. Sasuke charged at Kakashi, and kept punching at him. He kicked at Kakashi's head, and Kakashi grabbed his leg. He turned himself so that Naruto could kick at his head. Kakashi grabbed her leg as well, and shock spread through his body as he heard bells jingle. They had managed to touch the bells? He immediately dropped them, and poofed his way over to the other side of the clearing. _'That was too close... They managed to plan their way though this far, and both of them managed to touch the bells...' _Kakashi touched the bells on his hip, making sure both of them were still there. They were. _'I need to be more careful around these 2 now... Who knows what they have up their sleeves..._' he thought. Sasuke was making some hand signs, his hands moving too fast for normal eyes to see. When he made the final hand sign and held his hand up to his mouth, Kakahi knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed, and blew. Fire came out of his breath, and a giant fireball took place where Kakashi was standing. Sasuke kept up the fireball until he knew it was enough time for Kakashi to be fried to a crisp, then cut the chakra to the jutsu. As the flames cleared, both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked to see that Kakashi wasn't there.

"Right? Left?" Naruto asked as she whipped her head around, searching for her sensei.

"Above?" Sasuke asked, looking up. When both of them realized that he was nowhere to be found, they grabbed each other's arm just in time for Kakashi to grab their ankles.

"Try below!" Kakashi exclaimed as he brought them underground.

**0ooooooooooooooooo0**

"Ninjutsu, use of chakra and elements to fight." Kakashi said simply. Naruto's head and Sasuke's head were the only parts of their bodies visible above ground, the rest of them were buried. Naruto was glaring at Kakashi, who started reading his book again. "It'll take you 2 a good while to get out of that, and considering that you 2 are the real deal, Naruto-chan won't be able to make the hand sign to make more Shadow Clones to help you guys out. Don't worry, I'll come back and grab you guys when it's lunch time." he said, and walked off. Naruto kept struggling, while Sasuke stayed still. He could feel the dirt around Naruto shifting, and decided that until she was able to break free, to stay still. Once she broke free, because their arms were still grabbing each other's, it would make it all the easier for him to break free. Sasuke sighed and waited.

**CRACK! **Made a noise that can only be made by someone stepping on a stick. Naruto and Sasuke both froze, and saw Sakura running into the clearing. Sakura froze as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan." they both said at the same time. Sakura gulped, and then fainted on the spot. Naruto and Sasuke both sweatdropped. "You were no help." they said finally to her fainted body.

**0ooooooooooooooooooo0**

Naruto finished dusting off herself, and Sasuke finished wiping the dirt off of him when Sakura woke up again. She took one look at Sasuke and grinned, hearts for eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she exclaimed, and was flying through the air to glomp him when Naruto's foot met her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see that you were flying there." Naruto said, veins popping on her head, her eyes narrowed. Sakura growled something that Naruto and Sasuke were unable to translate. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"Why did I agree to help her again?" he whispered to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Kakashi standing behind him.

"I'm guessing by the way Naruto-chan is treating Sakura-chan that Sakura-chan took one look at you and fainted?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded. Both of them sighed, sweadropping. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura, then blew a whistle that he got out of nowhere. Sasuke started looking Kakashi up and down, searching for where he got that whistle. Naruto and Sakura both turned to look at Kakashi.

"Lunch time!" he said brightly.

**0ooooooooooooooooooo0  
><strong>

"Wait, why am I tied up again?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at her like she just asked how to have sex.

"Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun both asked you politely to help them. Sasuke-un and Naruto-chan understood the meaning of this exercise, it was TEAMWORK. Only by working as a team could all of you have passed. You must never stop helping your team, no matter what. Now, Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun," he asid and brought out 2 bentos. "These are for you. If you share with Sakura-chan you all fail and go back to the Academy." he said brightly. Then, once Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their bentos, he disappeared.

"Wow, this looks good! And just on time too, if I didn't eat now I was gonna faint soon!" Naruto said brightly as she took a bite of her food. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean, Uzumaki-chan?" she asked. Naruto looked up at Sakura.

"I need to eat every 5 hours or I'll faint. That's why I skipped class so much, so I wouldn't faint." Naruto said brightly. Sakura looked at her amazed. Here she was trying to diet and lose weight, while here was Naruto, who was forced to eat so often that her metabolism just ran to make her skinny. Realization struck Sakura. What she was doing was bad for her, not good! She was an idiot!

"Mind sharing that?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke both looked up Sakura from their food. "I just realized that I've been making huge mistakes, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to what my parents told me about a person that they never met, and you're friends with Sasuke because you tried to be nice to him, without any strings attached. I was stupid, and am really, really sorry." Sakura said, closing her eyes. Naruto, who practically felt her apology, grabbed some of her food and held it up to Sakura's mouth. Sakura looked at her, confused. Naruto smiled.

"Well, you can't use your hands, so we'll have to feed you!" Naruto said brightly. Sasuke, getting what Naruto was getting at, also held up food to Sakura. She started eating, even though she was being fed. Suddenly, the sky went dark, and Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE FOOD?" Kakshi screamed at them. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all gulped, and nodded at each other.

"You said that we should _never _stop helping our team. Well, here we are, helping each other out, as a team." Naruto said. Sakura swalowed the food that was in her mouth and spoke.

"If you want to send one of us back to the Academy you have to send us all back!" she said defiantly, and looked at Naruto, the silent question '_Was that right?' _passed between them, and Naruto gave her a thumbs up confirmation.

"So leave us alone, sensei. We're doing things our way." Sasuke said to finalize it. Kakashi looked at them, his 3 defiant students.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. The 3 of them nodded. Kakashi smiled. "Then you al pass." he said brightly. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him like he was insane.

"Huh?" they all asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Before you, no one passed this test. They all listened to me like mindless zombies. A ninja must help their teammate, no matter what. Say if I were to capture Sasuke-kun," he said, and grabbed Sasuke's hair. "And told you, Naruto, that I would kill Sasuke if you didn't kill Sakura right now." Sakura and Noruto looked at each other. "What would you do?" he asked. Naruto looked at him and grinned.

"I would try to help Sasuke-kun, no matter what!" she said brightly. Kakashi nodded.

"Even if it meant you died?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Sakura stared at her like she was insane. Sakura knew that she would have killed Naruto in a heartbeat, if it meant saving Sasuke. "Good. There is nothing worse in the ninja world then a traitor who would kill their own teammates." Kakashi said, and Sakura winced enough that it wasn't obvious to anyone what she was thinking.

"So... does that mean that we're all ninjas?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. Naruto, excited, jumpd up in the air and threw her fist up. "BELIEVE IT!" she screamed for everyone to hear.

**0ooooooooooooooooooo0**

**I say that was pretty good. I was stumped on how to write this chapter, but I say it was equal to the first chapter.**

**Sasuke: Blondy-chan is back! *pats head***

***backs away* Emo-kun, what happened to you? *tears up* I thought that you would stay the same...**

**Sasuke: *shocked* I thought that we were friends, and that you would accept that I could be happy that you're here!**

**EMO-KUN! *starts crying and hugs Sasuke***

**Sasuke: BLONDY-CHAN! *starts crying and hugs me***

**Rest of Cast: . . . *turns away***

**Naruto: Since Sakura Ichigo is kinda busy right now, I guess we have to say this. Please review and say what you think of the story so far!**

**Sakura: And Sakura Ichigo wishes to apologize for having Naruto nearly raped. She says that when she realized she was about to write a lemon, which she had no intention of doing, she immediately wrote it so that Kyuubi took over and lemon avoided!**

**Kakashi: And she would like to explain that the whole blowjob idea was so that Naruto and Kyuubi both knew who was the one who told the man to try and rape Naruto, she knew that he would only tell upon a deal. So Kyuubi, although disgusted and regreting what she was doing, gave him a blow job to get answers.**

**Jiraiya: She never meant to insult and/or disgust any readers.**

**Konohamaru: So if you would please forgive her, that would be great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Naruto: Great.**

**Sakura: Whatever.**

**Sasuke: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm pumped!**

**Jiraiya: ... Ok then Sasuke... Sakura Ichigo-chan doesn't own anything of Naruto. She just messes with the story.**

***nods* Too true, pervy-sage. Now, on with the story!**

**Sasuke: *looks at spluttering Jiraiya* This could be interesting... *grabs popcorn***

**~O~O~O~**

There was a rustle in the trees.

"Nin 1, this is Nin 3. Do you copy?"

"I copy, Nin 3. Nin 2, come in."

Screeeeeech!

"NIN 2!"

"Nin 2, reporting! The target is within my sights!"

"Geez, Nin 2, you need to update sooner!"

"Yeah well, get your butts down here! The target is kinda a little more the just a little vicious towards me!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

Rustle rustle.

"Nin 2 and Nin 1, I'm across from you right now."

"Good, stay there. Nin 2..."

"AAAH!"

"MEROW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BAD TARGET! DON'T CLAW OUT MY EYES!"

"... Nin 1...

"Yes Nin 3?"

"...Are you sure it was a good idea to shove Nin 2 out of the tree?"

"Not so much on the good idea, but it is entertaining to watch her fight the target."

"What is it?"

"500 yen on the target."

"You're on."

**~O~O~O~**

"Oh, that's a good Ms. Mittens! Thank you 3 for finding her, I still don't know why Ms. Mittens ran away!" said a plump lady holding, what had been dubbed as 'The Target', a very plump, brown cat, with a pink bow around it's neck. The woman was squishing the cat so that it couldn't breathe. Sakura couldn't help but look at it pitifully as the woman walked out of the Hokage's office.

"Well, I can understand why that cat ran away now." said Sakura, who, for the mission, was Nin 3. She loked down at the ground, where a bandaged and tired Naruto was laying. Naruto had been Nin 2, and was shoved out of the tree by Sasuke, who had been Nin 1. Naruto had won the little battle between her and the cat, making Sasuke 500 Yen richer. Naruto, being the girl she was, swiped the extra 250 that Sasuke had bet up, saing that it was her "33% for being bet on." Sasuke just thought it was an excuse to get some more money for ramen. Which, in all honesty, it probably was. The Hokage cleared his throat and look at the 3 Genin.

"You three worked excellently today, but please refrain from shoving your teammates into batle, Sasuke-kun." At this point the Hokage glared at Sasuke. Naruto was his favouRite grandchild, afterall. "On the other hand, I have a new mission for you." Naruto jumped up and stod between Sasuke and Sakura, completely healed and ready for work. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what was with this girl. "Keichi Yamamoto needs you to walk his dogs today." Naruto's face fell and she plopped down on the ground, glaring at her grandfather. The Hokage looked Naruto in the eyes. "What is it, Naru-chan?" he asked, regretting asking almost immediately. Naruto took in a deep breath and looked the Hokage in the eyes.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE ONLY GETTING D RANKED MISSIONS? CAN'T WE AT LEAST GET A C RANKED MISSION WHERE WE CAN GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE?" Naruto screamed, and Sasuke and Sakura suddenly knew why she took a deep breath before screaming. The amount of air that Naruto used to scream sent many of the papers that had been laying on the Hokage's desk flying, scattered across the room. Sakura made herself busy in collecting the papers, while Sasuke ordered them neatly. Meanwhile, Naruto and her grandfather were screaming and swearing at each other. Kakashi and the guard at the door both sighed.

"Is it always like this?" Kakashi asked. The guard nodded.

"Screaming at each other seems to be the key in their relationship. Ever since Lady Naruto found out about what really happened the day that the 9 Tailed Fox attacked, screaming at her grandfather helps her relieve the stress of knowing why everyone fears her. For the Hokage, it gives him a chance to relieve himself of the stress of his work. And at the end, well, I'll let you see what happens then." the guard said. Kakasih hda his visible eye open at the guard, then turned to look at Naruto.

'_So she knows now, huh?_' he thought. The way he saw her was always different than the way that everyone else in the village saw her. He saw her as a carbon copy of her father and mother, kind and caring while also hyper active and full of energy. Angry and feared while respected and admired. Kakashi could only hide his smile behind his mask. So much like her parents. The guard smiled as Naruto and the Hokage stopped screaming at each other.

"Now, this is the interesting part." he said. Kakashi sweatdropped. It could get more interesting? He turned his head and looked at Naruto and the Hokage, who were... Shaking hands?

"Good show, old geezer." Naruto said brightly. The Hokage smiled kindly at Naruto.

"Same goes for you, gaki." he said. Naruto and the Hokage looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. The Hokage and Naruto stopped at the same time, smiling at each other.

"So, how about that C Raked Mission?" Naruto asked. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all doubted that after all the insults they spewed at each other.

"I'll get searching right away. Team 9 can have the dog walking mission." The Hoakgea said, making Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all fall anime style. The guard was smiling. If Naruto asked for it, then she got it. Considering that she rarely asked for anything, it was great for everyone. Naruto could even ask for a statue of her to be placed in front of the Academy, and it would be done as quickly as possible. That was exactly how much the 3rd loved Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, this man would like to request a mission!" said a Jounin that walked into the room. Naruto looked over her shoulder at the Jounin and the man walking behind him. It was an elderly man, one that most likely wanted a tour or something of the sort.

"Yes, what is the mission request?" the Hokage asked professionally. Naruto stood to the side of the desk, allowing the elderly man to walk up to it. She stood in a way that screamed "I WORK HERE", but to the elderly man it just screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE". Needless to say, the elderly man did not like Naruto in the slightest.

"My name is Tazuna. I am a bridge Builder for the Village Hidden in the Mist, and I need an escort back to my village." the man said. The Hokage nodded.

"Easily a C Rank mission. Kakashi!" barked the Hokage. Kakasih snapped his spine straight instead of the slouch that he had been in, and saluted the Hokage.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" he asked respectfully. Naruto snickered and the Hokage sighed.

"You are to take Team 7 out on this mission. And Naru-chan?" the Hokage said, turning his attention back to his granddaughter.

"Hai, ojii-sama?" Naruto asked, cocking her head to the side. Unseen to anyone, all the men in the room blushed in the slightest amount. It was an adorable sight for her to tilt her head at just that angle, with the sun coming in at just the right angle that it showed all the colours on her at their best.

"Don't annoy them to death." the Hokage deadpanned. Naruto pouted.

"Aw, but ojii-sama! Annoying people is what I do best!" Naruto whined. Sakura glared at Naruto.

'This is the girl that managed to punch me across the classroom last week?' she thought. 'She's so stupid and weak!'

"Naru-chan, we both know what happens when you get carried away with annoying people." the Hokage said, referring to a part of Naruto's life that she greatfully regretted. Everyone watched as Naruto visibly winced from the Hokage's words, and her right hand grasped her left arm. Everyone stared at that arm in confusion. She always had something covering it, no matter what she was wearing.

"Hai, ojii-sama." Naruto whispered, looking slightly upset about something. Sasuke could only wonder what happened that was so horrible that she wouldn't want to talk about it, much less hear about it. Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl. Sakura, being a girl herself, knew a look of utmost regret when she saw one. Her mother had that look whenever she looked at one picture in her personal photo album. Sakura was never allowed to touch that album.

"Well, Kakashi, it's up to you now. If all of you wouldn't mind, would you please get out of my office? unfortunately have a meeting with a very disagreeable elder." said the 3rd. Suddenly, every single ninja in that room burst out laughing. Everyone knew that there were 2 elders in this village, and neither one of them got along with the younger generations, or even those who taught younger generations. Which also involved the Hokage in that.

"Hai. Tazuna-san, would you mind coming with us to explain the entire mission?" Kakashi said to Tazuna. The man nodded and they all exited the Hokage's office just as the Elders walked in. The Elders sent Naruto a glare as they walked past her. Naruto, when no one was looking but the Elders, flipped off said Elders.

Needless to say the Elders were less than impressed.

**~O~O~O~**

"Alright, now that we've all gotten together, why don't we introduce ourselves. I have a feeling we'll be together for a while, so might as well get used to each other before anything starts!" Kakashi said brightly. He turned his head to Tazuna. "Why don't you start, Tazuna-san?"

"Alrght then. My name is Tazuna. I am a master bridge builder, and I need to return to my country. I live in the Village Hidden in the Mist. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, so I need to get there safely, even if it means giving up your life." he said, and pulled a bottle of sake out of his pack. He took a giant gulp from it before continuing. "I wasn't expecting a bunch of snot-nosed brats to be escorting me, but I'll guess that it'll have to do. Oh, and you, runt with the dumb look on your face, you'd better take this seriously." Tazuna finished. Naruto already knew that she was the shortest out of her team, and she took what Tazuna said a a giant insult. She glared at the man, and Sasuke and Kakashi had to hold her back.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO TINY THAT BACTERIA HAS TO LOOK OUT FOR ME YOU BASTARD?" Naruto screamed, her limbs flailing everywhere.

**_(A/N Think Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist)_**

"Naruto-chan, that isn't what he said." Kakashi said, sweatdropping at his student's rage towards their client.

"I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" Naruto screamed again, ignoring what her sensei just told her.

"Naruto-chan, you can't crush the client." Kakasih said, lifting Naruto up in the air. Sasuke was trying to tie up her arms and legs to prevent her from doing anything rash to the client.

"Hold still, idiot. We don't need you hurting the client." Sasuke said as he managed to tie Naruto up. So she sat there, inbetween both men, pouting up at them. Tazuna, who had been watching the entire thing, laughed at Naruto. Naruto went from pouting to glaring at the client.

"Like that little girl could hurt me. I doubt that she could even hurt a fly." he said, a faint blush on his face. He went to take another swig from the bottle, only to find it empty. He looked at Kakashi, like he was expecting him to have some sake on him. Kakashi shook his head and Tazuna tossed the emty bottle to the side. "Shouldn't you guys introduce yourselves now?" he asked, leaning back. Kakashi sighed. This client would be difficult for his team to work with.

"Of course. My name is Kakashi, and I am the sensei of this team. I'll let my students introduce themselves." he said, and Sakura jumped on the ball.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Sorry for Uzumaki-baka, she isn't a perfect ninji. I doubt she'll ever be." she said, glaring at Naruto. If it weren't for Sasuke covering Naruto's mouth, she would certainly be cursing Sakura.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's the idiot. Naruto-chan's pretty funny once you get to know her." he said, and uncovered Naruto's mouth.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. AND YOU'D BETTER NOT CALL ME A SHRIMP EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?" Naruto screamed, breaking through the rope that was tying her together. Everyone stared at her. If she could break free of the ropes, then couldn't she have broekn through them the moment that she was tied up? Sasuke sweatdropped. So much for his idea... To everyone's shock, Tazuna burst out laughing.

"Spunk! That's what a girl needs!" he said, throwing his head back while laughing. It took everything that Naruto had to not beat Tazuna back to his senses. Sakura was currently debating with her inner self whether or not to agree with Naruto and try to murder the client or do nothing like a good firl.

"Well, we'd best get going." Kakashi said, and everyone nodded in agreement with him. Anything to get out of this tension.

**~O~O~O~**

"Yeah! Finally out of this Village for once!" Naruto shouted, stretching and grinning. She was wearing orange capris, a black V neck t-shirt, an orange bandana around her neck, 2 black and aroange sweatbands around her wrists, and her black sandal. She had a black kunai pack around her right thigh, and her hair was in one pnoytail today. Sasuke and Sakura, on the other hand, were dressed as they usually did. Kakashi was only wearing a newer Jounin vest. Tazuna, on the other hand, was the only one that seemed to not care what he was wearing. His shirt was stained with whatever he had been drinking recently, his hat tattered, his sandals almost falling off his feet as he walked.

"Yeah well, let's get going." Sasuke said, his hands in his pockets, walking off. Everyone left the Village behind, heading out on this adventure.

Little did they know that what they thought was a simple escorting mission would turn out to be dangerous and darker than they could ever think.

**~O~O~O~**

**Sasuke: Again, this is mainly about Naruto.**

**Naruto: THE ANIME ITSELF IS CALLED NARUTO! IT'S BASED AROUND ME!**

**Me: I was forced to base it around Naruto. She's the base of humor.**

**Jiraiya: *raises glass of sake* HERE HERE!**

**Sakura: *rolls eye* Well, please review. Sakura worked extremely hard on this chapter. That's why it took so long for her to update.**

**Even though this is really short...**

**Jiraiya: *pats my head* Every writer has a difficult time. Sakura Ichigo-chan also made the few episodes where Kakashi was testing Team 7 shorten into one chapter. This adventure she has to make longer in return.**

**Thanks pervy sage. Updates may take a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! **

**Sasuke: Oh, this is where the adventure begins! **

**Yep! **

**Naruto: Do I get some action? **

**Can't say. Do you? **

**Naruto: *checks script* **

**Sakura: Quick, before he can say anything! **

**GUEST DISCLAIMER! **

**Tsunade: Sakura Ichigo Morihiko owns nothing of Naruto. Now on with the chapter! **

**AGES: (mentioned in this chapter) **

**Naruto: 12 **

**Sakura: 11 **

**Sasuke: 11 **

**Kakashi: 25 **

**Tazuna: 49 **

**~O~O~O~ **

**ANNOUNCEMENT AT BOTTOM OF PAGE! VERY IMPORTANT! **

**~O~O~O~ **

Team 7 and Tazuna were walking down the dirt road. It hadn't rained in weeks, and the sun was shining brightly as ever. There was a light breeze that brought the scent of blooming floweres in in forest, and the few clouds in the sky were puffy and white. Naruto was taking everything in. Never, not once in her life, had she, or any of the other Genins on Team 7, ever left the Village for any reason. There was that opportunity when she could have visited the Village Hidden in the Sand, but that opportunity was canceled when the Kazekage and his son visited the Hidden Leaf Village years ago. Of course, now that they were out of the Village, Naruto was slightly acting like a child again.

"Wow, I've never seen these flowers before! Sakura-chan, do you know what these flowers are?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura, like Naruto, was observing the life around them. Sasuke was spending more time paying attention to Tazuna and the road. Though it was obvious he was happy to be out of the Village boudaries for once.

"I believe that they're called lily, Naruto-san. They're quite beautiful. I think that there are quite a few different types of lilies, but the purple lilies are my favourite," Sakura said as she took the flower from Naruto. "I suggest you refrain from eating them. They're poisonious, if you were to eat them you would get sick."

"Why would someone eat a flower in the first place? Besides using it to make medicine, wouldn't you want to grow these because they're pretty, not to eat them? Who was the genius that ate them in the first place and got sick from it?" Naruto asked, now walking beside Sakura. Sakura shrugged.

"Who knows. I agree with you on that, I don't get why someone would bother eating it. It makes no sense." Sakura said, amiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled back. Kakashi sighed. 'Well, at least they're finally geting along.' Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto and Sakura walking side by side, chatting as they walked right by a puddle. A puddle? Naruto looked over her shoulder at Kakashi, and whispered something to Sakura before stopping so that Kakashi, who was at the back of the group, could catch up to her.

"Something's not right. Why would there be a puddle there? It hasn't rained in weeks and we've been the only ones on this road all day." Naruto whispered, acting like Kakashi was the one talking. Kakashi tried not to smile. She really was his sensei's child.

"I noticed that too. Be on your toes, but don't tell Sakura or Sasuke anything. And, DO NOT tell Tazuna-san about this," Kakasih whispered back while Naruto was pretending to talk. Naruto and Kakashi then nodded at the same time, and he gave her an energy bar. Naruto took it, and looked at it oddly.

"Lord Hokage told me about your eating habits and the reasons behind them. Act like you just needed some food or you were going to pass out." Kakashi whispered to Naruto. Naruto smiled at Kakashi and ran off to catch up to Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped as she saw Naruto cramming down that energy bar. Naruto noticed this. "What?" she asked. Sakura smiled.

"Uh, why did you go to Kakashi-sensei if you only needed an energy bar?" Sakura asked. Naruto was panicking on the inside, but quickly thought up an excuse.

"Ojii-sama had this energy bar specially made for me. It's an experiment that we're doing, to see which blend of stimulants will keep me from passing out." Naruto said as she finished the energy bar. Sakura nodded, that was a reasonable excuse. Naruto patted herself on the back, mentally, for thinking something up so quickly. The moment that Kakashi passed the puddle, Naruto grabbed one of her hidden kunai. Suddenly, she spun around and threw it where the ninja, who was emerging from the puddle, had his arm. Sakura, knowing exactly what Naruto just did, imidiately grabbed Tazuna and a kunai, guarding him from any and all assaults. Sasuke grabbed multiple shuriken, and Kakashi...

Let himself get killed by an enemy ninja. While Naruto was staring at her dead sensei in shock, Sasuke took control and jumped in the air, throwing shuriken at every single ninja that emerged from the forest, from the ground, anywhere. When every single ninja was injured, Sasuke grabbed a kunai and stood his ground, waiting for another attack.

"Don't just stand there Naruto-chan, DO SOMETHING!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto, who didn't seem to hear him. Her blood was pounding in her ears. Her vision blackened. She was helpless.

'_ICHIGO! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FOCUS! SEARCH FOR HIS CHAKRA!'_ Kyuubi screamed. Naruto closed her eyes and ignored the fox inside her. Calm down.

**_Calm down. _**

Suddenly, another ninja emerged from a bush next to Tazuna., bearing a kunai knife. Tazuna turned as the ninja was about to strike, moving his hand to stab Tazuna in the neck. Naruto, finally getting to her senses, jumped on the ninja and wrestled with the man on the ground. When the enemy had her pinned on her stomach, he jumped heading for Tazuna yet again. Naruto suddenly poofed into nothing and appeared in front of Tazuna. This time, when she went to protect Tazuna, the back of her left hand got stabbed as a result of blocking the kunai. Using the distraction of her hand bleeding, Naruto kicked the ninja in the face, sending him flying backwards. At this moment, what appeared to be the head of the enemy ninja walked out, a katana branished. The man raised towards, to everybody's shock, Naruto, when Kakashi appeared from the dirt and attacked the ninja. The ninja flew backwards, and when he noticed Kakashi taking a step forward, he retreated to the forest. The rest of the enemy ninja followed, knowing when they were defeated. Kakashi turned around to face his students.

"Well that went better than expecte-" he was cut off as Naruto jumped kicked him in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE THOUGHT THAT THE ENEMY HAD KILLED YOU, YOU FUCKIN' JACKASS!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi held his head in his hand, practically laying on the ground.

"That hurt, Naruto-chan. And you shouldn't treat you sensei like that. Also, don't swear. It's not ladylike." he said, ignoring Naruto as she continued ranting on about how she thought that if her sensei was killed so easily, that everything was about to go down the drain. Kakashi narrowed his eye as he looked at Naruto's hand.

"What're you looking at, you bastard?" Naruto asked, putting her hands on her hips. Kakashi wanted to drop dead. So much like her mother, it was scary...

"You're hand. What happened?" he asked. Naruto looked at bother her hands, finally noticing her injury.

"Oh. I didn't even feel that, looks like it must have happened when I was fighting that ninja. Mother fu-"

"Naruto-chan."

"Fine. Mother trucker must have stabbed me when I was protecting the client." Naruto said, ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone. She was too busy staring at the cut, which was already healing with a faint red steam. Kakashi noticed this as well, but decided not to say anything. The others would try to kill her if they found out. Kakashi decided to pull out some bandages and wrap up her hand up, preventing anyone else from seeing it heal.

"Did anyone else see it?" he asked almost silently. Naruto responded just as quietly.

"No, nobody but us." she said. Kakashi nodded. That was good. It meant that no one would find out her secret. Kakashi then turned to Tazuna. "I believe that you have some explaining to do, Tazuna-san." he said. Tazuna bowed his head, keeping his face hidden under the brim of his hat.

"I know."

**~O~O~O~**

Kakashi walked back into the private room. "No one seems to know we're here. This means that we'll stay here for the night," he said to his students. Naruto nodded. She managed to convince her grandfather into giving Kakashi enough money to get them a room at a decent travelling inn, considering that both the adult Leaf Nin knew that this would at least be a 2 day journey. Kakashi then turned to Tazuna. "Might as well explain before we bath." he said. Tazuna nodded.

"You see, I'm in the middle of building a bridge for my Village, one that will change our lives. This greedy shipping merchant, he controls our Village. Our Village is on an island, and the waters around it are covered in fog. He uses his shipping company to receive every little thing that the people of our Village need, and as a result he puts an extremely high amount of taxes on everything. Our Village is almost drowning in sea water, so we can't grow anything, meaning we have to buy all our food from that man. My Village is running on barely anything, and they could barely even pool their money together in order to pay for a C rank mission." Tazuna explained. Kakashi nodded, understanding now.

"So, because your Village could barely afford a C rank mission, you decided to lie about the danger of the mission in order to keep your Village from debt. The reason behind the ninjas?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna narrowed his eyes.

"If I were to finish building the bridge, then his business would be useless in our Village. He wants me dead to prevent anyone from finishing the bridge, which means he must be hiring ninjas. I didn't think that he would go so far, to hire assasins. I thought..." he trailed off, looking at the floor. Naruto was able to finish for him.

"You thought that he would send weak ninjas, considering that he would know that it was only Genins and one Jounin against plenty of ninjas." she finished for him. Tazuna didn't make a sound, he only nodded. Kakashi sighed and leant back in his seat.

"Well, we can't really blame you for this, because those people were at Chunin level. He was wise enough in his level selection, he chose a level that a Jounin would be able to defeat and that Genin would have enough difficulty with, but could possibly defeat if they are smart enough. Though, I need to ask you something Naruto-chan," Kakasih said, looking Naruto fully in the eyes. "Why did you freeze when you saw me fall?" Naruto shuffled at the question that both Sasuke and Sakura had been asking her ever since they got to the inn. She refused to answer them then. She would have to now, it was expected of her. Her sensei was the one to ask it.

"I froze because it reminded me of something that I would rather forget..." she muttered. Kyuubi, knowing exactly what she was talking about, remained quite through and through. Other than Naruto, no one knew what she was talking about it. Everyone could tell that it was one of her less happy memories, and they didn't press on anymore than they already had. Well, all of them but Sasuke.

"It couldn't be that bad. What happened?" he asked, thinking about his clan's murder. His own brother, he forced Sasuke to watch his parent's deaths. Anything compared to that would be simple. Naruto, feeling very insulted, stood up abruptly and walked towards the door. She glared at everyone over her shoulder, her eyes cold with flashes of pain going through them every now and then.

"I'm going to the hot springs." Naruto said emotionlessly, and slammed the door behind her. Sakura winced as Naruto slammed the door to the room, then spun around and glared at Sasuke. To everyone's shock, she slapped him so hard that he fell to the ground. They would expect it from Naruto, or even Kakashi, but not from the Sasuke-obsessed fangirl that was Sakura Haruno.

"That was for being so cruel." Sakura hissed at Sasuke, before she chased after Naruto out the door and towards the hot springs. Sasuke touched his stinging pink cheek, knowing that there would be a handmark there even the next morning. Kakashi sighed, as did Tazuna.

"Kid, if you keep that up, you'll never get a girl." Tazuna said. Sasuke looked down, knowing that was exactly what he needed. A strong, brave, and beautiful kunoichi for him to rebuild his clan with. After he defeated that one man, of course.

"I think that whoever gets Naruto-chan in the end will be the luckiest man in the world," Kakashi said, voicing his thoughts. Sasuke and Tazuna both looked at him, utterly confused. Kakashi stood up and walked to the window, looking out it at Naruto and Sakura, who were walking to the hot springs. "I was trained by her father, he was my sensei. He was extremely powerful, and she has inherited most of his appearances. Her mother was equally powerful, if not more by her control over her father. Her grandmother, her grandfather, both powerful as well. Then there are her great-grandparents, and her bloodline," Kakashi said. Sasuke was confused. Naruto's bloodline? What did that have to do with anything? "I won't tell you everything, that's up to you to find out for yourself. Let's just say that the Village hates her for more than just what's inside of her, but also for her abilities and what her clan has done in the past." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He shouldn't have put it past his sensei to give him a taste of the truth, but leave it to him to find the rest for himself. Sasuke glared at the ground, stood up, and walked out the door without saying anything. Tazuna looked at Kakashi.

"She's an Uzumaki, correct?" he asked. Kakashi nodded at the elder man's question. Tazuna glared at the door. "Then it's best that he doesn't enrage her. If the rest of her clan were to find her..." Tazuna trailed off, remembering that girl's azure blue eyes. The legend that was passed down through the Uzumaki family for years, for a girl to be born into the clan with golden hair and azure blue eyes...

"You're right. If that legend is true, then maybe, just maybe, the Fourth did more than just save the Village when he sealed the Nine Tails within her..." Kakashi whispered, Tazuna straining his ears to hear just what he said. Tazuna walked up and joined Kakashi in watching Naruto and Sakura walk on.

"You're right. If she is that child, we will be able to see when someone challenges her." Tazuna said. Kakashi nodded.

If she was able to summon that to her side, then perhaps this world would be that much safer.

** ~O~O~O~ **

"I don't get why Sasuke was so emotionless. I mean, he might have lost his family, but that doesn't give him the right to be cruel like that." Sakura said, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto giggled.

"Here I thought you were just some normal fangirl that was more obsessed about Sasuke than training." Naruto said to Sakura, her own head cocked slightly to the side, a shy smile on her face. Sakura looked at Naruto, confused.

'_Chaa! He's hot, but he's a total ass sometimes!_' screamed Inner Sakura, punching randomly. Sakura wanted to sweatdrop at Inner's antics.

"He's hot, but girls have to stick together, don't we?" Sakura said, smiling brightly at Naruto. Naruto grinned back.

_'She's making an effort, Ichigo. Don't let her down...'_ Kyuubi muttered, smiling at the pinkette. She was really a kind girl, and had quite a bit of potential. If only she would focus more on training than on boys, she would be a great Kunoichi.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, agreeing with both Kyuubi and Sakura. She opened her eyes, and ran ahead of Sakura like she would with her grandfather when she was little; her arms spread wide, running in a little semi sircle before turning around to face Sakura again, her arms behind her back. "Come on! I want to get to the bath houses before the perverts show up!" Naruto said quite loudly to Sakura. Sakura laughed at her partner's antics, and ran to catch up with her.

A man with long white hair and a scroll on his back narrowed his eyes.

"Damn. I can't peek when there are underages around, that would make me a pedophile. I guess there's always tomorrow~." he said, happily thinking about the naked bodies of the women that would be in the hot springs tomorrow.

**~O~O~O~ **

**A/N: If you can guess who the man was, you can torture Naruto-kun in the next chapter! **

**~O~O~O~ **

Naruto and Sakura were happily relaxing in the hot springs. There quite a few young women in the hot springs with them, most of them around 20 years old. The majority were either mothers or grandmothers with little children, and then there were Naruto and Sakura.

The odd ones out.

So they were in the corner together, not bothered one bit by the children splashing away as their mothers washed them.

"This is nice..." Naruto said, relaxing more and sinking further into the water. Sakura nodded in agreement, and both girls sighed. The moment was ruined when they heard Sasuke from the boy's bath.

"YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING FACE COVERED WHEN YOU BATH TOO?" he screamed. Naruto and Sakura both sweatdropped at their partner. The mothers in the bath were quickly telling their children to ignore what 'the bad man was saying'.

"He is so talking to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura muttered, feeling embarrassed just to know Sasuke and Kakashi at the moment. Naruto could only agree. She lowered herself so that only her eyes were above the water, and started blowing bubbles. Sakura giggled and started washing her hair. Naruto smiled and started washing her own hair.

"You know, I think that I could tell you about that..." Naruto muttered, Sakura barely hearing it. Sakura looked over at Naruto, confused.

"Hm? What was that? I didn't catch it." Sakura said, genuine concern in her voice. Was Naruto hurt? Did she scrape her foot or something? Naruto grinned at Sakura, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Naruto ensured. Sakura didn't look like she believed it in the slightest. Naruto dunked her head under the water, stayed below for a moment, before coming up again, her hair flying up behind her. Sakura noticed the kanji letter for love carved into her hip.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, pointing at the scar. Naruto looked down at it, grinned, and looked back at Sakura.

"I guess I could tell you that... It ties in with the entire story behind why I got pissed at Sasuke earlier, so you better prepare yourself. It's a really long story." she said brightly. Sakura chuckled, rinsed off her hair, and leant back against the rocks.

"I've got time."

**~O~O~O~ **

**MEANWHILE **

**~O~O~O~ **

Sasuke was relaxing in the hotsprings, trying to listen in on Naruto and Sakura's conversation. So far all they seemed to talk about was how nice the scenary was, avoiding the topic of the ninjas that attacked them. Sasuke soon got bored, and went over to wash up. Tazuna had already gotten washed up and left, while Kakashi-sensei was still changing. Sasuke was rubbing the soap into his hair, ignoring the bubbles that cames out of it and floated around.

This was one odd soap that he was using. The bubbles would change colours, one was azure blue, one was a nice tan colour, another was honey-yellow, another had whiskers...

Whiskers?

Sasuke's face turned from pale to tomato red as he realized the connection of the bubbles. Honey-yellow, her hair. Azure blue, her eyes. Nicely tanned, her skin. Whiskers, the adorable accesories on her face. They all reminded him of Naruto.

He couldn't be falling for Naruto, could he?

The girl that was raised by the Hokage.

The girl that Konoha hated.

The girl that everyone said was a monster.

The girl that showed more strength than anyone else in his class.

The girl who accepted him for him, who tried to become friends with him to make him happy, not for her own gain.

The girl that was always smiling, even though she never had a real family.

The girl that tried her hardest every day.

The girl that once drew on the Hokage's faces just to make him laugh, when they were both 4...

Sasuke dunked himself underwater. No. No! NO! He wouldn't fall for Naruto Uzumaki, no matter what! Someone poked Sasuke's head while he was underwater, making him come up to see what the problem was.

Sasuke first noticed the white hair that seemed to defy gravity.

Then he notices the one closed eye.

Then he noticed the well toned chest.

And then the faint mist cleared, showing Sasuke...

The towel Kakashi had wrapped around his face.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Your face is red. Were you underwater for too long?" Kakashi said, not noticing that Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier with each sound coming out of the older man's mouth. Sasuke then upper cutted Kakashi in the jaw, sending him flying back a bit.

"YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING FACE COVERED WHEN YOU BATH TOO?" Sasuke screamed at Kakashi. Kakashi hit the water with a splash, and sunk to the bottom. Sasuke, concerned with what his sensei would do to retaliate, wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the bath to go get dressed. He knew, in the back of his mind, that Naruto and Sakura must be mentally groaning at his reaction. There were probably little kids over there.

Great, now he just swore in front of little kids!

Naruto was really starting to rub off on him.

Sasuke froze while putting on his shirt. Naruto had been with him for only few weeks, and she was already rubbing off on him? It was strange, she had the charisma that floated around her, one that drew you in... One that, once it sucked you in, you couldn't get away from. You started missing it in a way, like how someone would miss the moon during the new moon. Or like how when you loose your favourite t-shirt, or your lucky kunai.

Or how you miss someone, even though they destroyed your life.

Sasuke shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere.

He wouldn't think about that.

He was a ninja now. He needed to put the past behind him at the moment and focus on protecting Tazuna.

That was his mission.

Then why was he being drawn in so many different directions?

** ~O~O~O~**

It was night, and Sakura was the last one up. Naruto was sleeping soundly, spread out all across her futon, her blue tank top moved up to reveal her stomach. Sakura looked, rather gawked at her stomach. Since when did she have abs? Then again, Sakura never paid much attention to Naruto...

But Naruto had a six pack! At 12!

That was not fair!

Sakura had to find out her training schedule. She needed to get in better shape, fast! Sakura looked over to the other side of the room, where Sasuke was sleeping. His back was to the girls, and his navy pajamas looked black in the shadows. He looked familiar in black, like someone that Sakura had seen before... Tazuna was sleeping in the center of the room. Naruto and Sakura were beside the sliding door, Sasuke was below the window, and Kakashi was in the corner, sitting up. Sakura could tell he was awake. Knowing that he wouldn't mind some company, Sakura walked over to Kakashi and slid down next to him. Kakashi gave her a funny look.

"Tell me, Sakura-chan, why aren't you asleep like Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun, or like Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked. Saskura knew that he was smiling at her under the mask. She could feel it.

"I don't know. I guess it's the adrenaline from earlier. I didn't do much, I barely even protected Naruto-chan. She got stabbed to protect him, even if it was just her hand. I just kicked off a few ninjas that attacked him." Sakura said, looking down at the floor, playing with her thumbs. Kakashi sighed. 'I should have known this was coming.' he thought. Sakura winced at his sigh. 'I'm just annoying him. Maybe I should leave...' she thought.

'_CHAA! Leaving would be giving up! Harunos never give up!'_ Inner Sakura screamed throwing punches and a few kicks this time as well. Sakura wanted to punch her Inner Self. Suddenly a thought came to her. Did Naruto have an Inner Self? Did Sasuke? If they did, what were they like?

"Sakura-chan, I take it that Naruto-chan explained to you about her past." Kakashi said, looking over at the sleeping blond. Sakura looked up at Kakashi. He seemed so much older than just being in his twenties. Then again, to be a ninja you must grow up quickly. That was the first thing they were taught at the Academy.

"Yeah, she told me about why she got so upset today. I never would have guessed it, but she told me." Sakura said quietly, noticing Sasuke shift. She looked at her sensei again."Why're you asking, Kakashi-sensei? Do you know something?" Kakashi looked Sakura in the eyes.

"What I am about to tell you is top secret. Sasuke-kun must never hear about it, and Naruto-chan only knows about it because she found out from Mizuki," Kakashi would have spit, if his mask allowed him to. Sakura knew he would as well, just from the way he said Mizuki-sensei's name. "That traitor tried to kill her when she graduated. All because of a choice that the Fourth Hokage made when she was a newborn, somethng she had no control over. Sakura-chan, what I am about to tell you is why the Village hates Naruto-chan. You can never repeat this, am I understood?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes sensei. Please, tell me, what is it?" she asked. Kakasih shifted, but knew it was for the best. She needed to know, to know why Naruto was always abandoned by everyone. Why she was called a monster. "The day Naruto-chan was born, the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Village. The Fourth Hokage made a rash decision to save the Village, one that involved Naruto-chan. He knew what he was doing, and even the Thrid advised him to go against it, knowing how the Villagers would treat Naruto-chan. The Fourth went through anyways." he said, and closed his. The images from that day were flashing through his head, him asking the Fourth if he was sure, the Fourth's sealing that saved everyone, the Fourth's death, and finding Naruto in the Third's arms as he explained everything to the Village. "You weren't born yet, and the Third had it decreed that no one that was unable to remember that day would be told of what happened. That's why you can't repeat this, Sakura-chan. I'll be punished grealty if the Third were to ever find out." he said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I promise I won't tell sensei, I swear on my life, on the lives of my future children that I won't tell a soul! Please, just tell me what happened to Naruto-chan!" Sakura said, begging her sensei for more information. Kakashi could see it in her eyes, she was concerned for Naruto. They had become good friends in a matter of hours. Naruto must have started that, when she asked about the flowers.

The effect that she had on people was frightening sometimes, she could make anyone her friend, even if they were trying to kill her.

"He sealed the Nine Tails within Naruto-chan, killing himself in the process. He wanted Naruto-chan to be remembered as a heroine, not as a monster that everyone sees her as. The Nine Tails doesn't control her, from what I've seen and from what Naruto-chan told me, the Nine Tails sees her as a mixture of mother, daughter, and sister. And Naruto-chan sees the Nine Tails as the mother and sister that she never had. From what Naruto-chan explained to me, they even have nicknames for each other. The Nine Tails calls Naruto-chan Ichigo, which when written means 'One Who Protects', which sums up Naruto-chan nicely. Naruto-chan calls the Nine Tails 'Niney', and I have no idea what that's supposed to mean." Kakashi said, letting Saskura giggle at the end. The story was intense, she needed a bit of comedy in order to calm her nerves and let her get to sleep. Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. "That's why Naruto-chan feels the need to protect people, why she feels so offended when people call her a monster. In her opinion, the Nine Tails isn't a monster, just misunderstood. Although, it may be because of her bloodline that the Nine Tails is so open to her, so caring..." he said, tuning out and into his thoughts. Yes. That would explain a lot. He was brought back to reality by Sakura shaking him.

"Sensei, what do you mean by bloodline? What's so special about her bloodline?" she asked. Kakashi sighed. Might as well get the whole story out.

"The Fourth Hokage is her father, his wife and Naruto's mother was the Red Death of Konoha," just with this Sakura's eyes widened. So she had heard of the Red Death. "Her grandmother is Tsunade, the Slug Sage, infamous for her medical jutsus and her strength. Her grandfather is Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, famous for writing the Icha Icha Paradise series," Sakura snorted at that comment. How did she know what those wonderful- ahem, perverted stories were? "Her great great grandfathers on her mother's side are the First and Second Hokage, and her great grandmother on her mother's side is of the Uzumaki clan, from the main house if I'm correct. The Uzumaki clan created the Tailed Beasts as weapons and peacemakers. No one would want to fight someone who had a giant beast behind them, now would they? But, there's a legend. I'm just not sure if it's true or not, so I can't tell you that, Sakura-chan." he said, allowing the information to sink into Sakura's head. It took a good five minutes, and when it did sink in, she looked at Naruto's sleeping form.

"And what about the Third Hokage? Is she his descendant too?" she asked, her voice quiet. Kakashi was surprised. Was she angry? Confused? What is it?

"He raised her. That is the most influence, no matter the bloodline she has." he said, and Sakura nodded.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei. I promise I won't tell anyone anything." she said, stood up, and bowed at her sensei. She then walked back to her futon and laid down, and seemed to fall asleep withing minutes. Kakashi nodded and looked out the window.

Realization hit him as to what Sakura just did, and he nearly got whiplash from looking at the girl's form so quickly. She just got every bit of information out of him about Naruto that he knew of! Kakashi nearly collapsed.

That girl was an incredible interrogater, she could give Ibiki a run for his money.

**~O~O~O~ **

**(A/N: This will now be in Sakura's mind. Just so you understand.) **

**~O~O~O~ **

Sakura was standing in a room filled with weapons. She looked around, and picked up a single senbon needle. It was dripping in poison, and just a scratch would be lethal. A perfect weapon. She flung it over her shoulder, and walked through the door. There was Inner Sakura, standing there, training, in all her glory.

"CHAA!" Inner said, punching a punching bag that looked earily similar to the Third Hokage."I! WILL! PROTECT! NARUTO-CHAN!" Inner screamed, each scream timed with a punch. Sakura sweatdropped at Inner's actions.

"I agree, we need to help her. She's more powerful than she realizes, and if the entire Village were to know of her bloodline, then they would try to use her as a weapon. But how are we gonna protect her?" Sakura asked, biting her finger. Inner stopped punching the punching bag - the Third's face was taped onto it - and looked over at Sakura.

"I say we become her best friends! If she does have the Nine Tails in her, we can help her and she can help us!" Inner said, flames erupting out of nowhere behind her. Sakura fell over at her Inner's actions.

"Alright, so she can help us, but how are we gonna help her? I don't know any special jutsus, and neither do you." Sakura pointed out. Inner realized this was true, and went into the corner with a sign above, saying 'Emo Corner'. That corner was dark, and the lines of dread were leaking out of it. Sakura slowoly backed away from the corner. She knew those lines. Once they caught you, you were stuck in them. Hence, 'Lines of Dread'.

"Your right, all we have is chakra control. We're nothing special, nothing special at all..." Inner said. Something clicked in Sakura's brain. Wasn't Naruto whining about crappy chakra control just today?

"Wait, Naruto-chan can't conrtol her chakra!" Sakura said brightly. Inner looked over her shoulder at Sakura. "If she could teach that special clones jutsu of her's, and we teach her chakra control, we're good! I remember that the only reason she was able to make so many clones before was because she has an insane amount of chakra!" Sakura said brightly. Inner seemed to jump out of the emo corner, and started punching the bag again.

"CHAA! WE'LL WIN AGAINST WHATEVER COMES OUR WAY FOR SURE!" Inner screamed, punching away. Sakura chuckled, and decided that now would be a good time to meditate.

Meditation was key to controling herself.

**~O~O~O~ **

**(A/N: Now Sasuke's dream!) **

**~O~O~O~ **

Sasuke was walking through a field of flowers. He was about 18, and he was only wearing pants. That came down to just below his knees before tightening around his legs so they would stay in place. Well, he was wearing a shirt, but it didn't cover his chest at all and it was practically falling off his body. Sasuke stopped staring at his outfit when he heard the laugh that he would recognize in a heartbeat.

Naruto.

He ran towards the laugh, and saw Naruto sitting in the flowers, playing with a little orange fox. She couldn't be any older than 17. Her hair was down, and she was wearing an orange and black kimono. She didn't have any whiskers on her cheeks though. But the way the sun hit her, it was beautiful.

_She_ was beautiful.

Sasuke's heart was all but pounding out of his chest. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to hide behind something. She couldn't see him. She must not see him! Sasuke ran out of the field, running as fast as his legs would take him.

He couldn't avoid the truth any longer.

He had fallen in love with an Uzumaki.

The scene changed around him, and he was suddenly wearing a proper kimono, and was talking to a man that looked similar to himself. The man had navy hair, pale skin, but one eyes was the traditional Uchiha opague and the other was the traditional Hyuuga pale, with absolutely no pupil whatsoever. Who was this man? Sasuke could feel his lips moving in unfamiliar ways, but he couldn't hear a word. There was a younger man standing next to him, and they wre talking to the elder man. The younger looked almost exactly like that Hyuuga boy, Neji. Suddenly Naruto walked up, with all these creatures around her. Each one had a different number of tails. She said something, but Sasuke couldn't make out her words.

He couldn't hear anything.

The elder man said sometihng, and was laughing. The smile would had been contagious, if Sasuke didn't feel offended. Why was he offended by something he couldn't even hear? Naruto said something again, and the man replied. Sasuke eyed the fox that was cuddling up to Naruto's legs. Anger seethed through him, and he nudged the younger, Hyuuga looking man, before walking over to Naruto and picking up the fox, and saying something.

By the smirk that he could feel, he knew he was mocking the fox. The Hyuuga-man, as Sasuke had dubbed him, picked up a turtle with 3 tails. Hyuuga-man said something as well, and both he and Hyuuga-man laughed. Sasuke was laughing with a Hyuuga? That was new. Naruto seemed angry, she was shouting at the elder. The elder seemed to take in what she was saying, and accepted it. Horror and rage filled Sasuke. Why was he horrified? Why was he angry? This didn't make any sense! The Hyuuga-man recomposed himself first, and bowed down deeply. He must be apologizing. Sasuke wanted to snort. Of course a Hyuuga would apologize. A bunch of brown-nosed goody two-shoes they were. Naruto seemed thoughtful at Hyuuga-man's apology, and said something different to the elder man. Sasuke was seething. Not only was he unable to hear anything, but this new him was furious! Who could be furious at Naruto? He had to be furious at Hyuuga-man!

Yeah, that was it, right?

That had to be it!

The elder man nodded at something that Naruto said, and she was jumping for joy. She was so beautiful, the way her hair bounced around her as she jumped around, like liquid gold. Sasuke's heart pounded harder and harder. His mind slowly stopped working. She hugged the fox close to her chest, the chest that only he should be close to. Wait, where were these thoughts coming from? They weren't Sasuke's, he knew that for sure. Naruto then bowed deeply to the elder man, and not even sparing Sasuke a glance, she left.

The scene changed yet again.

Sasuke was getting a feeling that he was watching a story, one that he needed to know or else time would be redone. That was why he was getting new thoughts, thoughts he would never think of. Sasuke watched the scene again, and he was hiding behind a tree this time. He was watching Naruto as she walked through the flowered field, hand in hand with a man.

The man resembled Itachi Uchiha, a man that Sasuke once knew. Only, tihs man didn't have Itachi's eyes or hair. His hair was a dark red, but pulled into a ponytail all the same. His eyes were a bright blue, though not nearly as bright as Naruto's. Sasuke watched them in secret, and to his horror they kissed before parting ways. Sasuke's heart shattered, then and there. The new mind came forward, and Sasuke could hear his thoughts.

_If Naruka isn't mine, then I'll make sure she's nobody's! _

Sasuke froze. Naruka? That wasn't Naruto? They looked so similar, and their names were similar as well. Maybe they were relatives?

The scene changed yet again.

This time, Sasuke watched as the man from before sealed a 10 tailed cat into the moon. Sasuke's eyes widened. The moon? It was a demon? That was shocking. But, what shocked him the most was that Naruto was just standing there, her defences down. Sasuke felt his body move forward, drawing his sword. Horror flouded his mind when he realized what he was about to do.

NO!

He wouldn't kill Naruto, he couldn't! Why wasn't his body listening, stop!

Stop!

STOP!

Sasuke wanted to close his eyes, but it was futile. The man that he was posing as couldn't close his eyes, he would watch as the life drained out of Naruto's beautiful body. Sasuke wanted to cry. He was turning into his brother. He was killing the people he loved. He watched as he stabbed Naruto, his blade piercing through her body. He brought his blade back, and Naruto turned around as she fell, her beautiful eyes filled with shock, then realization, pity, and finally hurt. She said something as she fell, but Sasuke couldn't hear it.

She hit the ground, and the fox crawled up to her, and it said something.

The fox could talk? Wasn't that impossible? Maybe it was a summoning fox. That would explain it then.

Naruto looked at the fox, her eyes filled with love. She said something, and Sasuke was furious yet again when she couldn't even hear it. The elder man from before walked over, he was dying. Sasuke could tell just by looking at the man. He said something to Naruto, who couldn't speak. If she were to, she would die faster. The man nodded, and placed his hand on her forehead. He whispered something to Naruto before falling to the ground, dead. Naruto looked at the fox again, and the blood was seeping faster. She didn't have much time, and she knew it. This time, Sasuke heard what she said, clear as a bell chiming.

"Gomen, Kyuubi." she whispered, before her hand fell from the fox's head, cold. Sasuke wasnted to curl up in a corner and die, or throw up at least. He just killed the woman he loved. The fox was mourning her, and said one thing as tears ran down it's face.

"Sakura no dansa..." it whispered. Sasuke payed attention, because he could see the image fading.

Sakura no dansa...

Cherry Blossom Danser? That was her title? Sasuke etched the words into his memory. He would never forget them. The scene faded, and instead of going to another scene, Sasuke found himself facing the Sasuke in that he was forced to play. Sasue's anger came through, and he punched the man in the chest, over and over.

Nothing effected him.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER? YOU MUST HAVE... YOU MUST HAVE LOVED HER! YOU WERE THE ME IN THE SCENES! WHY... Why... Why did I have to be you?" Sasuke asked, tears overcoming him. He fell to the ground, sobs making his chest shake.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what you just saw was my past mistake. You must understand, I never wanted to kill her. Knowing that she was in love with that man, seeing her with him... It drove me insane. Please, watch this next scene before you judge me. It will explain everything to you." the man said, pointing to an image. Sasuke looked, tears slightly cclouding his vision, but fading quickly.

He had never been much of a crier, even when he was a baby. The man stepped into the scene, along with the Hyuuga-man. The Hyuuga-man was furious that the Sasuke look-alike.

"YOU KILLED HER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HER FAMILY IS REACTING AT THE MOMENT?" The Hyuuga-man screamed. Sasuke blinked. His mouth was forming words that were different from what Sasuke was hearing, but he ignored that. He needed to know why he killed the woman he loved.

"SHE WAS WITH OUR COUSIN! OUR FAMILY, EVEN THOUGH SHE KNEW HOW I FELT! SHE WAS CRUEL AND CONIVING, SHE WAS ONLY GOING TO USE FATHER'S POWER FOR EVIL!" the Sasuke look-alike screamed back. Sasuke blinked. That elder was the look-alike's father? That explained it.

"SHE NEVER KNEW THAT YOU LOVED HER! SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE NOTHING MORE THAN A FRIEND! THAT'S ALL SHE SAW YOU AS! YOU NEVER CONFESSED! NOW THANKS TO YOU THOSE DEMONS OF HERS ARE GOING TO DESTROY OUR FAMILY!" Hyuuga-man screamed. Sasuke's eyes widened with understanding.

Naruto look-alike created the Tailed Beasts. Tailed Demons, Beasts, same things, just different titles. So that's what those tiny little things were. Sasuke look-alike looked at the ground and muttered something. Hyuuga-man glared.

"What is it? Are you apologizing for the first time ever?" he said, hatred seeping into his voice. Sasuke glared at Hyuuga-man, he didn't know why, but it felt right.

"I said that they won't attack us. She told them not to, that she would kill my descendant herself." the look-alike said. Sasuke didn't understand.

She was dead, wasn't she? She couldn't come back to life, unless...

Unless she was reincarnated.

It was making sense now. Naruto was her look-alike's reincarnation, but what did that make Sasuke? The man tapped Sasuke's head, pointing at the image.

"Pay attention." he said, his voice commanding. Sasuke stood up, his legs slightly shaking. He looked at the image in time to see Hyuuga-man's disbelieving stare.

"But how is she going to know your descendant from mine? For all we know we could have look-alikes." Hyuuga-man said, his voice filled with concern. The Sasuke look-alike closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them and reveal the Sharringan. Sasuke's eyes widened.

No.

His family's special jutsu, one that was trained by each and every Uchiha, their pride and joy. It couldn't possibly be...

"She marked my with this, so that she can tell my descendants from anyone else's." he said. Sasuke's legs gave out. The Sharringan, the jutsu he was brought up thinking was a blessing, was really a mark. For Naruto use to slaughter his family.

"Then I guess that we'll be going seperate ways, brother. If you ever talk to me again, lest it be asking for forgiveness, I will attack you on the spot." Hyuuga-man said, and turned around. The Sasuke look-alike spoke again, calmly and clearly.

"I won't ever as for forgiveness, brother. At least not from you." he said, and stormed out of the image. Sasuke's eyes widened. Was that how the feud between the Hyuugas and the Uchihas started? If so, this made much more sense than fighting for unkown reasons.

"Now you see, young Sasuke, why I showed this to you?" the Sasuke look-alike said. He offered Sasuke his hand, which he gladly accepted. He had already humiliated himself in front of him by crying and his legs giving out, accepting help wouldn't do much worse damage. "I don't want you to repeat my mistakes."

"Tell me, who is the descendant that Naruto-chan is supposed to kill? I need to know!" Sasuke insisted. The look-alike looked over his shoulder, then back at Sasuke. He smiled.

"Fortunately for you, I'm allowed to tell. She is supposed to kill a man named Madara Uchiha, not you. That man is-" the look-alike was cut off as black tendrils surrounded him, bringing him into the shadows. "I must leave! I'm sorry!" the man said, and Sasuke was left alone in the shadows again.

No one was there to bring him to the light this time, though.

There was no Naruto.

**~O~O~O~ **

"WAKE UP, DUCK-BUTT!" screamed Naruto as she jumped up and down on Sasuke's futon. Sasuke shot out of his futon, knocking Naruto over. She stumbled back and was caught by Sakura. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What did you just call me?" he hissed. Naruto smirked cockily.

"Duck-butt. I made it up when I first met you, because of your hair. It looks like a duck's ass." she said simply. Sasuke stared at her, his mouth side open. She smirked at with Sakura's help she got up, and lifted Sasuke up by his collar.

"Now get changed, we need to get travelling!" Naruto said brightly as she and Sakura left the room for him to change. Sasuke got a good look at her outfit for today. Slightly different from the outfit she had been wearing last time, it was an orange mini skirt with black ninja shorts underneath. She was wearing a black tank top with an orange shrug overtop, black ninja sandals, and on her right thigh was a kunai pouch. Her hair was up in pigtails today. Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles and changed into his uniform outfit.

Naruto sure knew how to comic relief, even if she didn't know that she was.

**~O~O~O~ **

**Naruto: ... **

**What? **

**Naruto: No dream from me? **

**Oh. You dreamed about the usual. Ramen, being Hokage, etc. **

**Sasuke: ... **

**Ok, what's up his ass? **

**Sasuke: You made me cry. **

**In front of another Uchiha. ****You only let your guard down around those who you know are family. **

**Sakura: And how did I manage to get all that info out of Kakashi-sensei? If I could do that couldn't I get to know his own secrets a bit more? **

**I needed to make the chapter longer, so I decided to make you a natural interrogater, who doesn't need any other method other than asking questions! **

**Jiraiya: Translation: I needed to make Sakura more special to fit in with the rest of the team. **

**Sakura: Oh, ok then. **

**Kakashi: How in all of hell do I know all this? **

**Well, the Fourth trained you, you knew his wife, you knew she was pregnant with Naruto, so it makes sense that they started trusting you with secrets that they told no one else. And the Third would tell you about Naruto because... WAIT I CAN'T SPOIL IT! **

**Everyone but Sasuke: *groans* **

**Sasuke: Oh, she has another idea! **

**Yeah! And Sasuke, sorry about your reaction, but the way I see it is that you felt like you were Itachi for a moment, knowingly killing the people you loved for you own gain. Wouldn't you start crying or throw up? Sasuke: ... I would throw up. Over and over and over. **

**Sakura: And cry. We all know he can be a real softy. *pokes Sasuke's cheek* **

**Alright, don't torture the poor boy. That's what Naruto's here for. **

**Naruto: *yelps* What? **

**Jiraiya: I don't like where this is going... So please review and leave you personal opinions! Even flamers are welcome! Just Sakura Ichigo-chan doesn't like annonymous reviews, so she doesn't let that happen... **

**Tsunade: *rolls eyes* What this idiot here means is that Sakura Ichigo should be reviewed. **

_**WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! **_

_**Unfortunately, my father moved al the data I have on, well, everything, to a K Drive, and at times the K Drive doesn't work. **_

_**So, stories will take much longer to update.**_

**_I AM SO SO SO SORRY_!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighties, sorry for the long wait everybodies!**

**Naruto: For once, I'm not gonna blame her for the long update.**

**Sasuke: She said at the end of the last chapter that she was having connection problems with the K Drive, which means that updates take much longer than they usually would.**

**Sakura: What, did you watch over her shoulder as she worked on this chapter?**

**Sasuke: ... *turns away***

**Sakura: ...Eh?**

**Jiraiya: Since thay're too busy discussing what Sasuke was doing at Sakura Ichigo-chan's house, I'll just say this real quick. She doesn't own Naruto, she's only twisting it in the extremes. Please Read and Review!**

**WOOH! 2,000 WORDS IN ONE GO! I ROCK!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Sasuke took a slight longer to get ready than he probably should have that morning. Naruto pushed it off as him being grudgy since she woke him up by pretty much jumping on him, but then the fact that he seemed to be avoiding her, the fact that he couldn't look her in the eyes today was slightly unnerving. Naruto looked up at Tazuna, who seemed slightly more nervous than before.

"So what's this evil asshole merchant's name? You missed out on that fact yesterday." Naruto asked bluntly. Tazuna sighed, and looked down at Naruto.

"His name is Gato. He may be a shipping merchant, but he is the bigest underground dealer that Wave has ever heard of." he said. Naruto suppressed a growl, while the Kyuubi didn't even bother trying to hold its growl back. Tazuna looked down at the angered Genin. Sakura looked surprised.

"Gato, as in Gato Shipping Company's CEO? The billionaire merchant?" she asked. Naruto didn't keep her growl down this time.

"That bastard of a merchant nearly ran me over one day, and when the Uchiha Police tried to arrest him for it, he insisted that I ran out in front of the cart, when he nearly ran over the side shops on the road. I think that was one of the few times in my life that everyone backed my version of the story, rather than someone else's. Needless to say, ojii-sama banished him from entering and trading with Konoha for the next 15 years. He still has 7 years to wait before he can come back, and Konoha was his biggest money-maker. People would kill for his boats, because they're top notch." Naruto explained. Sakura suddenly found that the ground was very annoying, and started glaring at it. Sasuke looked to the side, he remembered his father talking about that day, the way he had been cursing suggested that he really cared about Naruto. Kakashi let out his own little growl, he had been one of the ANBU stationed near Nartuo at the time, and was one of the people who vouched for her story under Ibiki's supervision. He swore to himself after that day that, if he could help it, he would never lay a foot on T&I grounds ever again. Tazuna looked at Naruto, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"If we have to kill Gato, I claim his head." Naruto hissed, marching on faster than any of the others. Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes. That's right. If anyone was going to kill Tazuna, they might have to kill those attempting Tazuna's life in order to complete their mission.

"In that case we get his body." Tazuna said to Naruto, finally getting along with the young blond. Kakashi looked out a bit, remembering the day that happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_A 4 year old Naruto was walking through the streets, wearing a bright orange t-shirt with a black swirl on the front, a black skirt, and orange flip flops while her hair was held back in a braid. Everyone on the street ignored her, no one wanted to anger the Hokage by upsetting his granddaughter, and everyone hated her because of her burden. Kakashi was sitting on the roof of one of the stores across the street from Naruto, watching her as she walked on. He was ordered to follow her in case any of the villagers decided to go against the law and talk about the Kyuubi being sealed in her. So far, the last time someone called her a demon was 2 weeks ago, and they were arrested and executed publically for breaking the law. Since then people took the Hokage's law a bit more seriously, just glaring and making Naruto's life miserable in a way that no one would complain. Things like ignoring her, refusing to sell her things that she should be allowed to buy by saying that she didn't have enough money, little things that can have warnings given out. Kakashi would later henge and go into the same store to buy whatever Naruto had been trying to buy for her, and drop it off in her room in the Hokage Mansion. Usually she had been trying to buy clothing, books, or something of the sort._

_"LOOK OUT!" came a scream from down the street, behind Naruto. Kakashi's eye widened behind his mask as he watched a cart riding right towards Naruto and several other stands on her side of the rode. Adrenaline struck him, nothing like it was in the movies. Instead of everything slowing down, everything sped up, and Kakashi's brain stopped working. His body moved without having to think, instincts that he hadn't used since the last S-ranked mission that he went on 3 years ago activated, for the past 3 years he had been guarding and watching over Naruto. Sending chakra to his feet, he launched himself at Naruto, knowing that if he didn't make it in time Naruto could end up in the hospital, where she was probably in the most danger. Many medic-nin in Konoha hated Naruto due to the fact that when the Kyuubi attacked, so many people were injured and died, most of the blame being pinned on the hospital because it was their duty to save 90% of the people that arrived through their doors. The majority of the assasination attempts that happened to Naruto happened in that very hospital. Kakashi landed in front of Naruto, wrapped his arms around her, and rolled out of the way of the cart. He made it just in time, the cart collided into a freshly abandoned stand that Naruto had been standing in front of. After the smoke from the collision cleared, a short, stumpy, and pudgy man exited the now trashed cart, looked around for Naruto, pointed at her, and glared._

_"YOU!" he screamed, walking towards her. Naruto looked up at him, tears in her eyes from being so scared of being run over. "YOU CAUSED THIS! IF YOU HADN'T RUN INTO THE ROAD-"_

_"I'm afraid that LADY Naruto didn't run into the road, your cart nearly slammed into her." Kakashi interviened. Many villagers that witnessed the crash started shouting in agreement, one stating that even the young monster of Konoha wouldn't be so stupid as to run out in front of a cart. The man looked around, glaring._

_"How DARE you all choose the brat over me? I am Gato, of Gato Shipping Company! I can cut off all of my ships to Konoha! Don't you dare put her over me!" he screamed, his face turning a light violet. Kakashi felt his rage building, and stood up. He grabbed Gato by his collar, putting his masked face close the the hideous, pudgy face of the multi-billionaire._

_"How dare YOU threaten Konoha because of YOUR ignorance? And how dare YOU insult the Hokage's granddaughter in front of one of the people who cares for her the most?" Kakashi growled at Gato, who paled and started sweating._

_"I-I didn't know, I-I-I swear it!" he said, trying to back out of what he just said. Kakashi growled, grabbing the back of his collar, preparing to drag him, fighting tooth and nail or not, to the Hokage to get te proper punishment for him. He looked over at Naruto, who was staring at him with wide, innocent eyes. Kakashi felt his heart mealt at the sight, and he held his hand out towards the little girl._

_"Come on, you can trust me, I'm just taking him to your grandfather." Kakashi said gently. Naruto's eyes lightened slightly, looking at Kakashi's Dog mask._

_"Ojii-sama?" she asked, waiting for a response. Kakashi nodded, and Naruto looked at his hand. She smiled up at Kakashi's mask, and grabbed his hand. "Ok, Doggy Boss Man!" she said brightly. Kakashi smiled and chuckled at Naruto's nickname for him. He was lucky that none of his squad was here, or else he would never live it down. As Kakashi led Naruto and dragged Gato to the Hokage Mansion, he saw Itachi and Shisui Uchiha smirking at him, both mouthing 'Doggy Boss Man?' Kakashi started to cry- manly cry! -behind his mask._

_The feared Dog would now become the laughing stock of the ANBU. Great. Just what he needed._

_FLASHBACK END_

Kakashi nodded at whatever Naruto was saying, even though he knew that it wouldn't lead to any good for him. Naruto smiled up at him, before marching forawrds once again. The group of 5 neared where they would rendevous with a group of fishermen who were willing to smuggle the nin and Tazuna across in their storage containers, under the fish they caught. Sakura was completely disgusted with the concept, Sasuke was disgusted but refused to believe that he wouldn't be doing this if it didn't lead to something good at the end, Kakashi was completely fine with hiding among dead fish, Tazuna was used to this, this was, after all, how he escaped Gato in the first place, while Naruto was estatic. She had hidden from villagers that were trying to hurt her in dumpsters, landfills, sewers, anything disgusting, she had hidden in it. She still remembered the one time that Itachi Uchiha, back when he was still loyal, found her neck deep in sewage water. She had been, minus the stench that didn't seem to want to come off until her bath was doused with at least 5 bouquets of different roses, completely fine with hiding there. After the first 10 minutes of hiding in that water, the smell went away. Up until she tried to get out. Then it came back full force, and Itachi had to use a scent genjutsu on her to mask it until they got to the Hokage. Needless to say he was pissed at the fact that she was forced to hide in a sewer on her very own birthday.

The group split into 2 smaller groups. One container held Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke, while the other held Kakashi and Naruto. According to how Tazuna described Gato and Naruto and Kakashi's memories of the fat old shrimp, he would send the most powerful mercenaries after Kakashi, considering that they dubbed him to be the most powerful, just because he was a Jounin. Gato wouldn't think for one minute that Kakashi still held a grudge against him for how he tried to pin the blame for his fault againt Konoha by ignoring the speed laws on Naruto. As the boats went off into the thick mist, Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"So... I'm the Fourth's daughter?" she asked. Kakashi froze, looked at her, and eye smiled.

"Now, what would give you that impression?" he asked, chuckling nervously. Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"First off: I figured it out when I was 5. If you were told that both your parents died in the Kyuubi attack, then had to walk past a picture of the Fourth, who you just so happen to look like the female copy of, everyday of your life, then you'd figure it out soon too." Kakashi sweatdropped at her simple logic. She pieced it together all because of small, miniscule things that most people wouldn't focus on. "Also, I heard about my entire heritage last night. Just so you know, I'm a pretty light sleeper, but you would know that, wouldn't you, Doggy. Boss. Man?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Kakashi looked at Naruto, knowing that, for a fact, she knew every detail about him following her around since she was little. Kakashi sighed.

"So you finally drop the mask I taught you to make." he said, flashing back to when he taught her that little skill of hers that's been polished and perfected since she started at the Academy.

_FLASHBACK_

_A 4 year old Naruto, who would be 5 in 7 months, was standing in front of an ANBU Kakashi and an ANBU Itachi. The Hokage had given them a mission to help Naruto create a mask that would help her appear to be a slight idiotwhen it came to the Academy. The teachers were told that Naruto was only entering the Academy at a younger age than most because it would keep the civilians off her back. If she was training to become a ninja, they couldn't do anything to interfere with her training, it would be treason against the Hokage and the Shinobi Council. Surprisingly, it was Hiashi Hyuuga that suggested that she should enter the Academy early._

_The Hyuuga Head stated that he had watched Naruto running and hiding during mob chases and prank sessions. He was one of the ANBU that would occassionally chase her, and he willingly admitted that her stealth skills could defeat his advanced Byakugan. His exact words had been, if Kakashi was correct, that "She can completely mask her Chunin level chakra reserves without any training, she just appears to be a civilian with her ability to blend in. That, and she somehow developed her own version of the Henge already that completely transforms her into the shape of what she's going for. The only difference with her chakra and a civilians is that her charkra coils are slightly larger, and for a 4 year old, untrained girl, that is incredibly impressive."_

_"Ano, Doggy Boss Man, Weasel Under-Boss Man, what are we doing here?" the little Naruto asked. Kakashi sent the prodigy Uchiha an amused look under his multiple masks, which the Uchiha sensed and replied with a 'hmph'. Kakashi then turned his attention back to the little blond in front of him._

_"Well, Lady Naruto, your grandfather asked us to teach you how to create a mask." he said. Naruto's confusion just rose, and Kakashi knew this. Itachi chuckled slightly, knowing exactly what she was about to say. He had a 3 year old brother at home, after all, and Naruto just helped him deal with Sasuke's immaturity and impatience._

_"But I already know how to make masks like the ones you two wear! Why do I need to learn again?" Naruto asked, slightly cocking her head to the side in innocent confusion. Kakashi chuckled, and Itachi chuckled louder. Naruto puffed her cheeks in frustration with the 2 ANBU men in front of her. "Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!"_

_"Maa maa, Lady Naruto, we don't mean physical masks." Itachi said, only fuelling Naruto's confusion. Before she could speak up, he continued. "We're going to teach you to mask your emotions and fake how you really think and feel." he explained. Naruto's mouth formed a comical 'O', her eyes wide with excitement, then clouded over with confusion again. Kakashi sighed just at her expressions. It would just make it that much harder to hide what she's really thinking. Although, if they could incorperate it to just to hide her true potential..._

_"So you mean you're gonna teach me to be like Doggy Boss Man here," Naruto pointed at the masked Kakashi. "And say the opposite of what I think?" she asked. Itachi's eyes widened, and he looked from Naruto to Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head._

_"Lady Naruto, I believe that instead of teaching you to just hide what you think, we'll also teach you how to hide your potiential." he asid, causing Naruto to look confused once again. "You see, the civilians in this village would try to hurt you if they found out that you already can perform a new, modified version of a Henge. That fact alone would make them terrified of you, and make them want to hurt you more. We'll teach you how to hide what you're thinking, but also to use what you feel about something to your advantage. Most people think that shinobi have to be emotionless to be perfect in the field, but by using our emotions we can hurt just as much, if not more, than if we were emotionless." Kakashi explained. Naruto's eyes widened, and she nodded._

_"So you're gonna teach me how to control my emotions?" she asked, and Kakashi nodded._

_"That's the easiest way to put it." he said. Naruto smiled up at Kakashi and Itachi._

_"Yay!" she squealed happily, and jumped around in circles. Kakashi and Itachi just stared at her, and started laughing._

_FLASHBACK END_

Naruto snorted.

"I'm insulted that you actually thought I was a dead last. Did you think I was that forgetful?" she asked him. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, chuckling lightly.

"I never said that. All I said is that you dropped the idiotic, dead-last mask. You know, the Hokage was starting to wonder when you would drop it." he said, smiling under his mask, his eyes shaped like upside down 'U's. Naruto snorted again, and looked at the wall.

"I'll drop it after this mission. If anyone asks about it, this mission was hard on all of us, and I'm willing to bet that it's gonna change every person involved in it, one way of another." she said, a wistful tone in her voice. Kakashi winced slightly, the last time she had that tone Itachi betrayed the Village and slaugtered his clan, leaving only Sasuke alive. Aftre that her mask became an almost permanent feature, she practically dedicated her life to cheering others, and Sasuke, up from their depressions.

"If this mission is as serious as it seems to be, then one of you, or all three of you, will experience your first kills." Kakasih said lightly, looking at the wall. He couldn't bring himself to look at Naruto, who didn't seem to find anything but the opposite wall interesting.

**~O~O~O~**

**MEANWHILE**

**~O~O~O~**

Sasuke was secretly fuming. Why couldn't Sakura have been put in the same fish container as Kakashi instead of Naruto? This entire time Sakura has been making the most disgusted expressions at the fact that she was surrounded by fish, and would almost silently rant about how Leaf Nin shouldn't have to hide in fish, that they should be able to walk around normally. Sasuke sighed, and tried to control his anger. Sakura really was a civilian girl at heart, no matter how hard she tried. He knew, for a fact, that some people in their home Village had to hide in much mre disgusting things in order to stay safe, even though she was supposed to be untouched by the Village.

That girl was Naruto.

He remembered one night, Itachi came home smelling like the sewers. When his father demanded to know why he stunk, he explained that, in order to stay safe the the (civilian)Villagers, Naruto Uzumaki had hidden herself neck deep in sewage water. It was that day that Sasuke started to consider himself lucky, even though he was a member of the most Elite Clan and was always protected, that wouldn't stop someone from inside the Clan from attacking the rest of them. He was lucky because the Village adored him for doing nothing, for just his namesake. Naruto was hated just because she existed. That just wasn't _fair_.

" -I mean, what's with the idea of hiding amongst FISH? It's completely unsanitary, for us and the people that are gonna eat these fish! Oh my _kami_! What if we eat these fish? What if-" she rambled on, and Sasuke snapped.

"Shut up!" he hissed, his eyes burning slightly. "Do you want us to get caught? And besides, there are people in our Village who've hidden in worse in order to survive against the Villagers." Sasuke growled out, reminded of the list of things that his brother had found Naruto hidden in. She really was a master at hiding, she could easily becaome a Kagejutsu Mistress.

Sakura shut up at that notion, apparently she didn't think that the Villagers would dare to attack one of their own. If she really believed that, then she was an idiot. Even family can attack each other. Even family can kill each other.

And all for power...

_NO!_ Sasuke shook his head once again. He couldn't just focus on the past anymore. He has to rebuild his clan, he has to gain vengeance. He would have so many children, children with black hair and cerulean blue eyes...

_DAMMIT!_

Sasuke ducked his head under a few of the larger fish to hide his crimson face. He had really fallen for her, hadn't he? Even though he could tell that she was hiding what she was really thinking, he had fallen in love with her. Her eyes were so expressive, her hair just glimmered in the light, her skin was so pure and unblemished, even though she was hated by everyone... Her eyes shone with an innocence that couldn't be copied, she really, truly saw the best of everything, and even with her past, she still tried to see the best of things...

Then there was the dream from last night. He has burst out crying because a woman had been murdered in cold blood by a man that was insanely in love with her, a man who looked like him and a woman who was identical to Naruto, except she didn't have Naruto's adorable whisker marks...

And then there was that message, who was Madara? Sasuke knew he had heard the name before - he might've hear it multiple times, even - but he couldn't place his finger on it. What was so important about that man that his ancestor would give it to him, and only the name? What did he have to do with Naruto?

None of it made any sense to him! Well, except why the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans have been at war for so long. But the Uzumaki Clan, what did that have to do with any of this? He distinctly remembered his father mentioning the clan name, and how it was important for Naruto to find her inheritance, but WHAT inheritance? Wasn't Naruto clanless? Wasn't she poor? It didn't make any sense...

And he doubted that it would make any sense for a while, either.

**~O~O~O~**

Once they got onto land, Naruto and Kakashi seemed to purposely be separating themselves from each other, walking on opposite ends of the group. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, confused, before going along with the plan and surrounding Tazuna while they walked. The mist that covered the water that they had just crossed continued onto the land, making Naruto believe that Wave Country should have really been named Mist Country. Wait, there was already The Village Hidden in the Mist, so that cancels out the idea of Mist country. Eh heh heh heh...

"Sensei, how much farther until we're in Tazuna-san's Village?" Naruto asked, looking over at Kakashi. Said man's head jerked up unexpectedly. He rubbed the back of his head, and looked at Naruto, his eyes like upside down 'U's.

"Well, after about a 20 minute walk through this mist, we should be at the Village outskirts, near Tazuna-san's place." he said, and as they continued walking, the mist ominously grew thicker, to the point where the group could barely see anything past a foot in front of them.

"Stay together, you three, and keep quiet. If we can't rely on our eyes to see, we need to listen to find out what's around us." Kakashi whispered to the group, all of which nodded and closed in around the bridge builder, who was looking back and forth nervously.

"The fog isn't usually this thick... Keep your ears open, something's wrong..." he muttered, moving so he was slightly closer to Kakashi than the Genins. Naruto nodded, vaguely remembering the Hokage once mentioning Bloody Mist's secret technique, that led to their infamous Silent Kill Strategy. She wasn't sure what that was, but all she knew was that if Gato hired someone from Bloody Mist to get rid of Tazuna, then this meant serious business.

Because almost every assassination mission that Bloody Mist took on, they succeeded. They have never failed.

Suddenly, there was a crack in a nearby bush. Sasuke, who was extremely nervous, sent a kunai flying into the bush. Instead f it hitting a person, a white bunny appeared.

"Sasuke-kun, you almost hit that poor rabbit!" Sakura hissed, looking ta the poor thing. Naruto was staring at the rabbit, horror filling her veins. That rabbit was white, a winter colour.

Or the colour of a domestic house pet.

It was then that Naruto and Kakashi both heard it. Naruto, because of her heightened senses due to being the Kyuubi's host. Kakashi, because he was an ANBU for so long that he was always listening for these sorts of things. They both heard a strange whirring sound, like a blade being thrown through the air...

"GET DOWN!" they both screamed, Naruto grabbing Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi grabbing Tazuna. Just as the group ducked, a Kubikiribocho went flying right through where their torsos just were moments ago, and lodged itself into a tree. Naruto spared the area one quick glance before she checked to see if her teammates were alright.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, daijobu?" she whispered, keeping her eyes off her teammates and on their surroundings. Who knew who would attack, and when.

"Naruto-chan... Why are you talking like that?" Sakura whispered back, confused by Naruto's use of the Old Tongue. Sasuke wasn't fooled, though. He knew exactly what was going on.

Naruto was a Genin, new to the ninja world. But Naruka was a full fledged warrior, who assisted the Sage of Six Paths in defeating and sealing the 10 Tails, or Juubi. She was channeling Naruka, simply because it would keep everyone safer.

"Saraundo Tazuna-san, kyoka sa rete imasen o kaishite daredemo, tatoe sore wa watashidesu ka Kakashi-sensei." she said, pulling a kunai out of it's holder. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a translation, hoping he understood her.

"She said to surround Tazuna-san, and don't let anyone pass us, even if it was her or Kakashi-sensei." he whispered back, repeating Naruto's actions and pulling out a kunai, as well as several shuriken. "And she's right, this won't be like that group of amateurs that we faced earlier, this guy is probably a Jonin, or higher." he said musingly. Sakura gulped, and did the same as her teammates, pulling out a kunai.

"Well well, isn't this a surprise." said a deep, growling voice from where the Kibikiribocho was. Naruto and Kakashi spun around to face the person, to see a pale man wearing grey ninja pants, bandaged sandals, and bandages covering his lower face, similar to Kakashi's mask. His hitae-ate was turned to the side of his head, but Naruto could still make out the Mist symbol on said forehead protector. "3 Genin, my target, and the infamous Copy Cat Nin Kakashi Hatake." he said, pulling out s simple black book. He tapped it tauntingly. "There's quite the bounty for your head, Copy Cat. Let's see, what does this say..." he muttered, opening the book. "Oh, it appears that you were an ANBU Captain at 12, youngest ever, that's impressive... You have one Sharringan eyes that was transferred to you from Obito Uchiha during the last war, looks like if I manage to make you use that you consider me a threat to the mission... Well," Naruto could also see that man's shark-like grin at this point. "That's exactly what I am. Hand over the bridge builder and you can all walk away alive."

"Jibun no namae o tsukete!" Naruto shouted, her blue eyes becoming cold, hard, and blank. "Watashitachiha yaku korosu tamenara dare ga shiritai!" she screamed. Sakura once again looked at Sasuke for a translation.

"She told him to name himself, she wants to know who they're about to kill." he muttered. The man must have heard either understood Naruto or heard Sasuke, because he burst out laughing.

"Girl, you're too cute. You really believe that you ca-" he was cut off when his cheek was cut. His eyes widened as his hand touched the blood dripping down his face, staring at Naruto in shock. "You cut me... Without moving..." he muttered, before his eyes reflected his maniacal grin. "I think..." he and the Kubikiribocho disappeared, jst before Naruto was grabbed and disappeared, reappearing in front of the man, near the waterfront. "That this'll be fun." the man finished. Kakashi spun around, his uncovered eye wide with shock.

_'I never saw either of them move... But how?_' he thought, contemplating the possibilities in his head. There weren't many that he could think of, and they few that he came up with weren't exactly all happy-go-lucky for his team. '_If he can move at that speed, then who knows what he can do!'_

_'Ichigo!' _Kyuubi called out to its host. Naruto's head barely moved, just slightly moving up to meet the man's eyes. _Remember what I've been teaching you? Now's a good time to put your skills to the test and SEE IF YOU CAN SUMMON _IT_!'_

_'Niney,' _Naruto thought back. _'Shouldn't I try to summon_ it_ for the first time when I know my life won't depend on it, you know, LIKE IN TRAINING AND_ NOT_ IN BATTLE?' _It took the fox a while to answer.

_'...That's actually kinda smart...' _it replied, and faded as Naruto started dodging jabs that the man was aiming at her. Naruto was glad for the training that Kyuubi had been putting her through, the sadistic slave driver. Training her chakra reserves and control, teaching her how to control up to 2 tails of his...hers... _its _youki(demon chakra), helping her with kenjutsu (_'Uzumaki are seal and sword masters, and you _will_ be included in that grouping!'_), teaching her human and demon Fuuinjutsu (_'Demon sealing is stronger and more complete than human, but more difficult to learn! So, you_ will _be learning it!_'), and finally improving her taijutsu by correcting her form (_'YOU FIGHT LIKE THIS IS A STREET BRAWL, NOT A SHINOBI BATTLE!'_), strengthening her (_'Most people have to choose between speed and strength for training, but if your legs are strong, then you're fast! If you get enough momentum, then you can practically pierce through anything! So why settle for one or the other?'_), increasing her speed, her accuracy (_'HIT THE TARGET OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, ICHIGO~! KYA HAH HAH HAH-hagh... Hairball, heh heh..."_), and taught her a jutsu that makes her hair as hard as diamonds (_'Just 'cause I like long hair. Oh, and you can kill enemies with this, too. Pretty useful, if I say so myself, a weapon that not one shinobi expects a kunoichi to have.'_)

"Anata no kōgeki..." Naruto whispered, her bangs covering her eyes. "Osoidesu..." The man's eyes widened, before he started attacking with an almost blurry speed. Kakashi finally managed to grab Naruto, and bring her back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Stay here." he hissed, before turning back to the man. "Feeling pretty strong, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist?" he growled. Naruto's eyes widened when she realized exactly who she had been fighting. The man, now named Zabuza, turned to Kakashi. Everyone could practically feel his sneer.

"That Genin of yous... The blonde one... Is she really a Genin?" he asked. Kakashi's eyes widened at the question.

"Of course she's a Genin, she graduated from the Academy a month ago!" she screamed back. Zabuza chuckled, a sound that none of the Konoha nin wanted to hear ever again.

"I'm asking because her eyes... Are the eyes of a hardened warrior..." Zabuza said, staring at Naruto, who was being hidden behind Kakashi's arm. "Eyes like mine..." he said, almost thoughtfully. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing into bright blue slits.

"What did you say?" she hissed, glaring at the man with every ounce of hated in her body. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at her in horror, Tazuna looked like he might either soil his pants or faint(whichever came first), and Kakashi was looking at her with a sad eye.

_'Naru-chan...' _he thought solemnly, before turning back to Zabuza. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, guard Tazuna-san." Almost immediately Naruto and Sasuke started shouting complaints at the job. "The mission is to protect the client, and that's what you'll do. After all..." Kakashi turned back to Tazuna, lifting his hitae-ate. "This mission just went from C-rank to A-rank, what with one of Kiri's A-rank missing nin getting involved." Kakashi's once covered eye opened, revealing an active Sharringan eye. Everyone could tell that Zabuza grinned from the insane look in his eyes.

"Ah, I'm so proud that I'm worthy of Hatake's one Sharringan eye." Zabuza said, mock bowing. He looked up again. "Hopefully I can get that eye of yours as a prize, hang it on my wall, you know, just like how I'll toss this hitae-ate." he said, holding up Naruto's forehead protector. Naruto's hand automatically flew up to her forehead, just simply feeling skin there, no metal of the forehead protector that she worked so hard to earn. She growled, reaching for a kunai. Kakashi didn't miss this, though.

"Naruto-chan," he said with a warning tone. Naruto looked up at him, confused. "I promise, I'll get your headband back. Just remember, stick together and do what I say. Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates and friends..." Kakashi trailed off, turning his attention to Zabuza. "Are worse than scum." Zabuza laughed, throwing his head back, his stomach buckling.

"Was that a crack at _my _Genin exams, the reason that Kiri earn the title of Bloody Mist Village?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi didn't respond, he only charged at Zabuza. The clashed, kunai against Kubikiribocho, and continued fighting, metal against metal, until Zabuza jumped back, forming hand signs. Kakashi formed his hand signs at almost the exact same time as Zabuza did. Zabuza growled in frustration as a result. "So that's why they say that you've copied over 1000 jutsus, you copy while they're performing them with that eye of yours!" he growled at Kakashi. Naruto raised her hand, confusion etched upon her face.

"But there aren't even 1000 jutsu, Zabuza-teme! There are only 893 jutsu!" she said. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at the sight of her, Zabuza and Kakashi both sighed.

"Naruto-chan... How do you know that?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto was too deep in thought to even answer him.

"Unless you're counting bloodline limits and techniques, then there's 945. And then there are also kinjutsu, and for each Village having their own kinjustsu scroll... Then, per Village, it averages out at around..." Naruto paused, doing some math in the dirt. Everyone stared at her, completely lost in what she was doing. "Then there are about 776.65 justsus per Village!" Naruto said brightly, smiling up at everyone. Zabuza sweatdropped, staring at Kakashi.

"Does she do this... All the time?" he asked. Kakashi nodded.

"She's earned the title of Knuckle Head Ninja for a reason." he said, almost proudly. "She acts just like her mother, too." Zabuza's eyes narrowed. Was that why her actions seem somewhat familiar?

"Alright then, Copy Cat...** Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" Zabuza cried out, and the mist just kept getting thicker and thicker. Kakashi jumped so that he was in front of his Genin team before the mist got so thick that he wouldn't be able to see a foot in front of his own face.

"Stick together, and don't get scared! Zaubza is known for his Silent Killing style!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto understood the underneath to the underneath of what he was saying: I'll protect all of you, even if it costs me my life. Sakura looked around nervously, her gut instincts telling her to tuck tail and hide.

'_BAKA! Do you think that Zabuza'll let you live just because you proved to be a coward? He'd probably kill you just for the heck of it!' _Inner Sakura screamed, a raging fire of determination blazing behind her. _'So stick your ground and ignore whatever your instincts are telling you, THEY CAN BE WRONG TOO SOMETIMES, DAMMIT!'_

_'...How did you get fire in here?' _Sakura wondered, a faint sweatdrop taking its place. Tazuna spared her a single glance, confused about the sweatdrop, before Zabuza started talking again.

"Neck, heart, liver, spinal column, temple, there are so many ways to kill you all without anyone being the wiser... That is, until they find the body..." Zabuza's disembodied voice rang out through the mist, followed by a menacing cackle, Killing Intent(KI) making Sakura go weak at the knees. She was terrified. She was just simply a Genin, born into a civilian family, straight out of the Academy! She wasn't ready to face something like this!

Sasuke was in better condition than her, and if he was feeling the same, he didn't show it. Sasuke grew up in a shinobi clan, and he watched his brother leave Konoha after murdering said clan. He was more prepared to the outside world, more prepared than Sakura could ever be. And Naruto...

The way Naruto fought Zabuza, the way she was standing - her eyes were cold, her face straight, it was almost as if she was an entirely different person. Sakura thought about it for a moment. Then again, Naruto had been hated since Sakura could remember, she would be taunted, mocked, the only people that were close to her were her few loyal ANBU guards. Sakura remembered seeing Naruto in the arms of one of those guards, her face slightly cut up. Her mother and father dragged her away before she could even realize what had happened, and to this day, she still didn't know what happened to that innocent, crying blonde in the arms of that shinobi.

"Don't. Do. Anything." Kakashi said, glaring at Naruto. She had brought out a kunai, and looked like she was just about to charge headfirst into the mist. Naruto bit back a growl in response, her bloodlust making her antsy.

"Why don't you give me a sacrifice before I kill the bridge builder... That blonde would make a good protege..." Zabuza said, taunting Kakashi with his cackle. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, glaring at the impenetrable mist.

_'I can't see anything beyond a foot... This mist is chakra induced, so how to clear it...?' _he thought, contemplating the different wind jutsus to use before settling on a relatively easy one for him to control.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!****" Kakashi announced, blowing away the mist. Once the mist cleared up, the groupt of 5 wwas able to se Zabuza standing, waiting for a battle.

"So, you managed to get through my mist. But, Copy Cat, I'm afraid that won't stop me from destroying that team of yours!" Zabuza said, Kubikiribocho aimed at the Jounin. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and charged at the missing nin. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, reminding her to stay out of the battle. Inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi chuckled.

_'Heh heh heh, so, Ichigo-kit, you really want to kill someone?' _the fox whispered to its host. If Naruto could, she would have glared at her forehead.

_'I don't want to kill, I was to _battle. _I want to _**fight.** _There is a difference between them, you overgrown fox.' _she growled back. If it could, Naruto knew that the Kyuubi would've held it's hands... uh, _paws _up in surrender.

_'Alright, alright, no need to bite about it...' _Kyuubi said, before the giant mass of chakra fell asleep. Naruto wanted to sweatdrop at the snores that Kyuubi was letting off, and the mumbles about _fishcakes, _of all things. Instead of charging in to assist her sensei, Naruto was stuck with her teammates, watching their sensei fight the nuke-nin, the missing nin. Suddenly, both Kakashi and Zabuza jumped back, both running through hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" they both screamed. Zabuza looked at Kakash's Sharringan, calculating what just happened.

_'Looks like his Sharringan is developed enough that he can copy exactly what I'm doing just as I'm doing it, then do the same thing only milliseconds afterwards. Smart, but the drawback is...' Z_abuza watched as his water dragon, which was larger and stronger than Kakashi's, blew right through the enemy's and nearly knocked Kakashi into the water. _'Is that the original will always be stronger, better, than his.' _ Kakashi's eyes narrowed, and he allowed himself to get hit with a kunai to his jugulars, only to disappear into water. _'A water clone? But when..._' Zabuza didn't have much more time to think, for the real Kakashi had stabbed him in the temple with a kunai. Kakashi stood there and watched as the Zabuza his clone had been fighting turned into water, stating that a clone had been fighting a clone.

"Since that was a clone, that means that the _real _Zabuza is somewhere..." Kakashi didn't manage to finish his sentence, though, because the real Zabuza tackled him, knocking the silver-haired cyclops into the water with him. _'That was a Naruto-move... Just how reckless is Zabuza?' _Kakashi got to the surface of the water, gasping fo air, when he noticed it. _'This water... Wyhy is it so... Oh, SHIT!' _Kakashi thought, just as the Zabuza appeared in front of him, going through hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!**" Zabuza screamed, the water around Kakashi rising up with him, trapping the apparently infamous man in the water. "There, now the only way for you to get out is when I let go," Zabuza said, indicating to the hand that was on the prison of water. "And that'll only be when you're dead." the man said, and Kkashi stared into those dark, bloodthirsty, and excited eyes, wondering if this was truly the end.

**~O~O~O~**

**A/N: Right there, that would be an amazing cliffhanger for the next chapter, but I love my readers too much(seriously, you guys would be the ones who could save me from killing myself just by saying that you'd miss me^^), so I decided to continue. You're welcome!**

**~O~O~O~**

"Alright, sword boy, let's fight!" Naruto screamed at Zabuza. Sasuke sweatdropped as everyone stared at them. He may be able to hold her back, but he can't do anything to shut her mouth... At the moment. "I wanna be able to bring that Kubikiribocho of yours back to Konoha and say that I killed Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist!" Naruto screamed, pointing a kunai at Zabuza with her left hand. Sasuke, getting pissed off at her 'all brawl, no brains' attitude, grabbed both her wrists and held them behind her back.

"Dobe," Naruto's head swirled around to stare at him for the insulting name. "Do you wanna get yourself killed? 'Cause if you do, then Sakura and I will make sure your unconscious when we get Kakashi-sensei out of that prison." he hissed in her ear, one hand holding her wrists - which, he noted, were very tiny - while his other arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her back. Naruto lent forwards, unknowingly gaining the attention of all the men in the vicinity.

"I don't care what he tries, I'll kill him before he kills my sensei!" Naruto spat out. Sakura remembered what Naruto mentioned after she punched the rosette, that Naruto told Mizuki that if he laid one hand on Iruka, she would kill him. Was Naruto protective of her senseis?

"Naruto-chan..." Sakura muttered, determination flooding through her. She pulled out a kunai, facing Zabua while keeping close to Tazuna.

She would Help Naruto in any way possible.

**~O~ OMAKE ~O~  
><strong>

Zabuza looked over at the silver-haired man that he had trapped.

"Are you sure those kids aren't too younger for those sort of things? I mean, she's practically bent over for him..." Zabuza muttered, a faint bloody nose visible through his mask. Kakashi's entire face flushed a bright pink at the image of Naruto under Sasuke. He could practically read the words in the air in front of him:

_Naruto's face looked absolutely gorgeous in Sasuke's eyes, all bright and pink as his hands roamed her bare body, tweaking her breasts in a most pleasurable way, his tongue dancing over her perfectly tanned skin. Her head was thrown back as she moaned, Sasuke's tongue bringing her all sorts of highs that she had never experienced before_

_"Naru-koi," Sasuke murmured, his voice husky with lust. "Are you sure you don't want to go... Further?" he purred, reaching for his belt, wanting to release himself from the far too tight pants he was wearing..._

Kakashi flew back to the edge of his prison, a powerful nosebleed tainting the water, making it turn pink. Zabuza grinned at the sight of blood.

"So, a fellow perv..." he muttered, bringing out the orange novel that Kakashi was almost always seen with.

Unknown to them, Sasuke and Tazuna were having similar thoughts. Sasuke's face was the brightest of reds as he tried to keep his "little buddy" calm. Tazuna's face was flushing, an extremely faint nosebleed coming on.

Haku, hiding behind a tree, got an eye full of Naruto's position against Sasuke, as well as a good view of her rather large cleavage.*** Haku'a face turned bright pink behind his mask as he realized that he just simply wanted to grab her and ravage the blonde kunoichi. He immediately looked over at Zabuza, who was, no surprise, reading that erotica novel that was the bane of all women.

Meanwhile, Sakura was looking from male to male, noticing each of them were blushing. She shook her head.

"Testosterone..." she muttered, not understanding men at all.

All the while, Naruto was completely and blissfully unaware of the reactions the men around her were having.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**What Naruto said to Zabuza that pissed him off: Your attacks... Are slow...**

**** Is that even the right Jutsu? I have a list of them, but my iPod is dead, so... ^^"**

***** I'm pretty sure that, in the Naruto world, a large bust means large chakra reserves, so yeah, Naruto's got a bust a cup size large than Hinata's got now... Let's say she has a C-cup.**

**DONE! WOOHOO! *happy dance***

**Naruto: Woah woah woah WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE! *stops my happy dance* WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT OMAKE?**

**Hmm? Oh, that? Just my pervy mind having a little fun ^^**

**Jiraiya: Yes, that's an excellent book idea... Two teammates, one is dense as a rock, the other having the emotional range of a teaspoon, falling in love after sleeping with many, many others, and having absolutely, positively scrumptious-**

**Sakura: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WE GET IT!**

**JIRAIYA-SAN, SEND ME A COPY WHEN YOUR DONE!**

**Jiraiya: Alright!**

**Sasuke: What is with women and reading porn...**

**It is NOT porn, porn is the VIDEO! Reading it is EROTICA! It has it own genre!**

**Sasuke: ... And I thought it couldn't get any worse...**

**Hey, at least I didn't write about you actually sleeping with a femNaruto. There are plenty of other stories involving that... Hell, there are even some were it's either femNaru/Itachi or Naruto/femItachi.**

**Sasuke&Naruto: NANI?**

**Itachi: ...**

***all three go off to kill authors/authoresses***

**NO! WAIT! DON'T DO IT!**

**Sakura: *sweatdrops* Of course... Tune in next time: Naruto&Sasuke vs. Zabuza, and meeting Tazuna's family! See ya!**


End file.
